INEFABLE
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Mi primer fic de Naruto, un deslis tuvo sus consecuencias y cuando todo parece arreglarse alguien intenta volver a Konoha y la vida da un giro las batallas son mas intensas y los sentimientos abundan. ¡Cuando veo llorar a mi hija, preferiria estar muerto!
1. Capitulo 1

**_Inefable _**

**By Goshujin Sama **

_Bien, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, y la verdad me inspire en mi película mexicana favorita, Angelitos Negros, una película de los 60´s, y tal cual me nació la idea la estoy escribiendo, ojala agrade por lo menos un poco. _

**Capitulo 1 **

__

_"A veces pienso¿Por qué mamá será así?, algunas veces como que yo no existiera para ella, como si mis palabras no se oyeran, y otras como que yo fuera lo único en el mundo" _

Un ninja iba a toda velocidad hacia un hogar en Konoha, su velocidad indicaba el apuro por llegar hasta su destino, ese ninja, de 23 años, el mejor en todo Konoha y tal vez el mejor en muchas mas naciones, él que todos sabían que seria el siguiente Hokage en cuanto Tsunade dejara el puesto, su capacidad era innegable, y, aunque no a todos les agradaba, sabían que era fiel a Konoha, como pocos ninjas pueden decirse fieles a algo, el había arriesgado su vida en varias ocasiones por el bien de la aldea.

Pero ahora no iba a toda prisa por la aldea, iba por algo mas importante en ese momento, algo que le causaba dolor, y además le causaba enojo y un desconsuelo terrible. Su cabellera rubia brillaba a la luz de la luna llena, y sus ojos azules mostraban mucha determinación, su piel bronceada y su altura le daban una figura que inspiraba respeto.

Por fin llego al sitio donde se dirigía, y entro con paso firme en aquel hogar

-Veo que ya regresaste, Sakura.- La hermosa pelirrosa lo observo con sus hermosos ojos verdes agua.- ¿Qué tal la misión?

-Naruto, sabia que vendrías, siempre vienes cuando regreso de una misión.- La chica le resto importancia y se arreglaba el pelo naturalmente, su belleza era cautivadora, cualquier hombre habría caído a sus pies enseguida, además era una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, y una medico extraordinaria, su rosada cabellera le llegaba a la media espalda.- Tuve una misión difícil así que no quiero discutir

-No quieres discutir.- Repitió naruto con un tono cansado.- Pues yo tampoco quiero discutir, pero me sorprende lo que haces.

-Mira, no voy a ir en este momento a verla, no tengo ganas, estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo que presentar mi informe a Tsunade-sama.- Alego Sakura levantando la voz

-Es tu hija.- Contesto firmemente Naruto sin alterarse.- ¿no crees que se merece ver a su madre?, a estado esperando por semanas a que vuelvas, te extraña y parece que no te importa.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, esta muy bien contigo, estoy segura que no me extraña tanto como dices.- Sakura le dio la espalda mientras se terminaba de soltar la rosada cabellera.- Además Hinata es una excelente persona, se que la a de tratar muy bien.

-Nada puede sustituir el amor de una madre.- Naruto se sentó frente a Sakura y su mirada se endureció.- ¿hasta cuando Sakura¿hasta cuando vas a hacer sufrir a junko¿sabes que cuando no estas llora?

-No me intentes chantajear.- Sakura bajo la voz de manera susceptible.- Sabes que no es que no la quiera, es que…

-Te recuerda lo que perdiste, lo entiendo Sakura, lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees, pero ella no tiene la culpa, por favor, te lo suplico.- La voz de Naruto se hizo un hilo.- Atiéndela mas, ve a verla en cuando puedas, no sabes lo terrible que es para Hinata verla triste y no poder consolarla, y para mi, que soy su padre, el verla llorar me hace añicos el corazón, preferiría ser torturado que verla llorar.

El silencio inundo el lugar

-Naruto.- De los hermosos ojos Verdes comenzaron a correr lágrimas, pero no dejo de darle la espalda a Naruto.- yo iré a primera hora de mañana a verla, te lo prometo, lamento causarte a ti y a Hinata tantos problemas, tiene poco tiempo de casados y merecen tiempo para ustedes

-No te preocupes por eso, Hinata y yo no tenemos problema en tener a Junko con nosotros, además ya te lo dije, es mi hija, la amo.- Naruto se levanto y antes de retirarse se quedo en la puerta un momento.- Sakura, lamento mucho que las cosas sean así, pero Junko no pidió nacer, nosotros somos los responsables, por favor nunca olvides eso.

El joven salio y rápidamente se perdió dando saltos entre las casa de la aldea. Sakura lo observo de reojo por la ventana hasta que lo vio perderse en la iluminada noche

-Naruto.- Su voz era solo un susurro.- Junko, perdónenme, se que soy una persona horrible.- las lagrimas salieron mas fluidamente de sus bellos ojos.- pero, cuando veo a Junko recuerdo que es la causa de que el hombre que amo con todo el corazón no este conmigo.- No pudo contener y su llanto se torno muy amargo…

Naruto llegaba a su hogar, el lugar donde estaban las mujeres que mas amaba en todo el mundo, su esposa y su hija.

-Ya regrese.- Saludo Naruto

-Bienvenido.- Contesto Hinata y lo recibió con un beso, se había convertido en una mujer en realidad hermosa, su pelo largo brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus ojos mostraban la bondad y timidez natural en ella, pero con un aire de comprensión y madurez que la distinguían.-¿Cómo te fue?

-Logre que me prometiera que vendría mañana, pero sigue igual, ve en Junko su mayor perdida, la comprendo pero no la puedo justificar.- Se lamento Naruto

-Tranquilo, ella no es una mala persona, solo esta confundida.- Lo tranquilizo Hinata rodeándolo con sus blancas manos

-Papá¿vendrá mamá?.- Una pequeña niña de cuatro años salía en pijama de su habitación

-Mi vida.- Naruto se acerco a la pequeña y cargo entre sus brazos.- no deberías estar despierta

-Es que estoy esperando que llegue mi mama a verme.- Sollozo la pequeña pelirrosa de ojos azules.- ¿Por qué mi mama no me quiere?

-Tu mama si te quiere, solo que ha estado muy ocupada, pero mañana vendrá en la mañana.- Naruto acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña.- ahora ve a dormir, te prometo que mañana cuando despiertes estará aquí.

-¿enserio papá?.- Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa esperanzadora

-Lo prometo, ahora ve adormir

-Vamos linda, yo te acompaño.- Hinata tomo a la niña en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación, minutos después regreso donde Naruto.- ya se durmió

-Cada vez que la veo llorar siento que muero, ojala Sakura cambie un poco.- Naruto sentía mucha impotencia, sujetaba el respaldo de una silla, que rápidamente empezó a astillarse ante la presión ejercida por el chico kyubi.- Lo siento mucho Hinata, te casaste con mis problemas también.

-Naruto, yo te amo como sea, con problemas o sin ellos, el poder estar contigo es lo que mas deseaba en la vida y por seguir así puedo soportarlo todo.- Hinata beso en los labios a Naruto y se pego a su pecho.

-No sabes como me arrepiento de haber sido tan ciego y no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo.- El chico jugaba con su cabellera.- Se que sufriste mucho con lo que paso, solo espero poder hacerte feliz, y te juro que luchare por eso.

-Se que así será.- Los dos fueron a su habitación aunque la mente de Naruto seguía recordando el pasado.

Flash back

En un paisaje cubierto por la nieve y un frió que llegaba hasta los huesos, en una cueva en la montaña dos ninjas de 18 años se refugiaban de las adversas condiciones…

-Sakura, resiste.- El rubio atendía a Sakura quien estaba herida con un corte en el brazo derecho y había gastado casi todo su chakra

-Tranquilízate Naruto, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco y yo misma me curare.- la chica hablaba con dificultad y temblaba de frió.

-Eres una tonta, no debiste arriesgarte así.- le recriminaba naruto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir a Sakura

-Ya no te lamentes, además se cumplió la misión que es lo mas importante.- Al acabar de decir esto la chica cayo en la inconciencia.

-maldición, no se que hacer, no tengo como hacer fuego para calentar, aunque sea un poco, el ambiente es muy húmedo y estoy seguro que al anochecer será peor, si no hago algo Sakura puede sufrir de hipotermia.- Una idea le llego a la cabeza, pero a pesar de que parecía la mejor manera de solucionar el problema algo lo hacia resistirse a realizarla, peor finalmente se decidió, no tenia otra salida, el también había gastado mucho chakra y necesitaba descansar.

A media noche Sakura despertó, el dolor seguía en su brazo pero el frió se había ido, sentía un calor muy reconfortante pero no pudo describirlo, así que volvió a vencerla el sueño.

Casi al amanecer pudo despertar completamente, y noto la fuente del calor reconfortante, Naruto estaba a su lado, y ambos estaban desnudos y cubiertos por la ropa de ambos, se horrorizo al pensar que pudo ser victima de Naruto, pero lo vio durmiendo placidamente, aquel chico, podía ser cualquier cosa menos un cobarde, así que reconfortada, y mas tranquila decidió hablar con el.

-Naruto.- le susurro, el chico se movió un poco y al fin abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, compenetrándose

-Sakura, ya estas bien, que bueno.- De momento Naruto recordó la situación en que se encontraba y se movió con rapidez tratando de salir y evitar un conflicto.- Esto… Sakura, no pienses mal, lo que pasa es que…

-Tranquilo, entiendo, lo hiciste por que no había otro modo, confió en ti Naruto.- La mirada serena de Sakura lo tranquilizo, y además lo sonrojo al estar en aquella situación.- Gracias Naruto, siempre me has ayudado.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Sakura, para eso somos amigos.- Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, y esta vez un deseo mas allá de la amistad nació entre los dos, un beso tímido comenzó todo, luego un abrazo que los hacia ceñir sus cuerpos, después unas caricias y culminaron con un acto del cual solo fue testigo esa abandonada cueva y ese frió ambiente.

Fin flash back

-Hasta mañana.- Naruto cerró los ojos y durmió atormentado por el pasado, no era que se arrepintiera del todo, pero tampoco fue algo fácil de sobreponerse.

A la mañana siguiente se desayunaba alegremente en la casa Uzumaki

-Que bueno esta.- Agradecía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Verdad Junko?

-si, esta muy bueno Señorita.- La niña se veía Radiante, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la niñez y su cabellera rosada alegraba con sus movimientos

-Gracias, me esforcé para ustedes.- Hinata se veía feliz

-Y ¿a que hora viene mamá?.- La pregunta de la pequeña dejo en silencio a la casa, Naruto se había preocupado ya por eso, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, Sakura debería haber llegado hace algún tiempo

-Ya no a de tardar, de seguro se quedo dormida, pero se que vendrá.- Naruto se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa.

-Si, se que tu mama no a de tardar, pero acaba de desayunar.-Alentó Hinata, aunque en el fondo ella temía que pasara lo de tantas otras veces, que Sakura no fuera como había prometido.

-Hablaban de mi.- Sakura estaba en la entrada, para el alivio de Naruto y la alegría sin igual de Junko

-¡¡¡Mamá!!!.- la niña corrió a los brazos de su madre que la recibió con alegría, pero sin contagiarse del todo por ese sentimiento de total apego.- Te extrañe mucho, que bueno que por fin viniste a verme

-No llores Junko, no he podido venir, pero ya estoy aquí.- Entonces volteo a Naruto y Hinata.- Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve que ir con Tsunade-Sama a rendir mi informe, y afortunadamente me dio el día libre, así que si no te importara que me lleve a Junko el resto del día.

-No hay problema.- Naruto se sintió muy aliviado, les acababan de resolver un problema, ese día Hinata y él tenían misiones y no habían decidido que hacer con Junko, pero debajo del alivio momentáneo surgió una pequeña inseguridad¿Sakura cuidaría bien a Junko?, claro era su madre, pero ¿Y si pasara lo de tantas otras veces?, se sacudió esas inseguridades.- Espero que se lo pasen bien, Hinata y yo tenemos misiones para hoy, así que te agradecería mucho eso.

-muy bien, entonces que así sea, vámonos Junko.- Tomo a la niña en sus brazos, quien estaba feliz.- Hasta luego, nos vemos Hinata

-Hasta luego.- Hinata mostró una bella sonrisa y cuando Sakura salio de la casa volteo hacia Naruto.- Te note preocupado por un momento

-Lo se, nuevamente sentí inseguridad, pero espero que sea solo mi imaginación.- Naruto se puso de pie dispuesto a salir.- Después de todo es su madre. Bueno, me voy, tratare de regresar pronto, cuídate por favor

-Lo haré, suerte.- se despidió Hinata y ambos salieron a cumplir con sus labores.

Mientras tanto Sakura veía jugar a su hija en un parque con otros niños

-Mírame mama.- Gritaba la pequeña desde lo alto de una resbaladilla

-Solo ten cuidado preciosa.- Respondió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció por una mueca de tristeza en cuanto su hija volteo la vista. Rápidamente llegaron a ella los recuerdos al ver que unas nubes amenazaban con lluvia.- Ese día, también se nublo…

Flash Back

Un mes después de lo ocurrido en la cueva, Naruto y Sakura acordaron que fue un arrebato, y que no significaba nada, así que ambos decidieron no volverlo a comentar, pero eso no pudo ser…

-Ya vine como me lo pediste¿Qué ocurre Sakura?.- Naruto se acerco a la joven que le daba la espalda y miraba al nublado firmamento

-Naruto¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en aquella cueva?.- La voz de Sakura sonaba algo árida

-Si, pero no se por que lo mencionas, pensé que no volveríamos a hablar de ello.- Naruto se estremeció, temía que alguna vez por algún descuido el sacara el tema a relucir, pero nunca lo espero de Sakura, eso quería decir que ocurría algo fuera de lo común.

-Naruto, aquello tuvo consecuencias

-¿consecuencias?.- Pregunto Extrañado Naruto, y en ese momento se hizo una pequeña pausa en la conversación, hasta que la chica se giro hacia el rubio y el pudo notar unas líneas surcando sus mejillas.

-Estoy embarazada.- La noticia perturbo tanto a Naruto que sus piernas flaquearon y quedo de rodillas

-¿Embarazada?, embarazada!!!, entonces ¿es mi hijo?.- Rápidamente sus ojos azules intensos buscaron los verdes agua de la hermosa Kunoichi

-Baka, es tuyo, eres el único hombre con quien he estado.

-Entonces… es mi hijo, mi hijo.- Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro.- Mi hijo, Sakura, eso es genial.

-¿Genial?.- Las lágrimas se hicieron mas abundantes en las mejillas de la joven.- no es genial naruto, es un accidente, nosotros no nos amamos¿Cómo viviremos con eso?

-Sakura.- Naruto tomo a la chica de los hombros y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.- escúchame, que nosotros no nos amemos no es obstáculo para que no podamos darle amor a nuestro hijo, el único inocente es él¿no crees que vale la pena el esfuerzo?.- La chica solo asintió.- Bien pues no se hable mas, no se que pienses, pero por mi parte creo que lo mejor es que vivamos juntos, Sakura, te juro que haré lo posible por que nuestra vida juntos sea aceptable.

Fin Flash Back

-"Después de eso, esperamos a que naciera, y llego Junko".- Seguía pensando Sakura.- "recuerdo que se gano mi cariño de inmediato, es algo que nunca había sentido, era lo mas precioso que tenia, y Naruto se esforzaba por darnos una buena vida, y darnos cariño, aunque el amor entre nosotros nunca llego con tal fuerza. Hinata sufrió tanto en cuando supo lo de nosotros, estuvo muy mal durante mi embarazo, y la comprendo, ver que el hombre que amas no puede estar contigo es algo terrible", "realmente terrible…"

Flash Back

Un día a las afueras de Konoha Naruto y Sakura con Junko en brazos daban un paseo.

-Que bonito día.- Decía Sakura sentándose en un claro donde el sol brindaba sus rayos de manera muy acogedora

-Si, que bueno que salimos a dar un paseo¿como esta la pequeña Junko?.- Inclinándose a verla de cerca

-sigue durmiendo, no la molestes

-Que gusto encontrarlos.- La voz que escucharon sorprendió a los dos, inmediatamente giraron la vista y se encontraron con Uchiha Sasuke .- Tanto tiempo

-Sa-Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí?.- Naruto no cabía en su asombro, y Sakura quedo en shock, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volviera a ver al Sasuke, después de tantos años buscándolo, ya no tenia la menor esperanza de volverlo a ver, su mente se había resignado pero el verlo de nuevo era un golpe muy fuerte.

-Vine a rehacer mi clan, por fin he conseguido la fuerza para derrotar a Itachi, así que no necesitaba más a Orochimaru, y decidí regresar.- Su rostro no mostraba la menor emoción.

-Sasuke¿crees que será tan fácil?, has cometido actos atroces bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru, y ahora vienes a decir esto como si nada.- Naruto se exalto un poco, la actitud de Sasuke le irritaba un poco.

-Ustedes querían que regresara, además deberías agradecerme, ya no necesito matarte, mi mejor amigo, ya no necesito eso, además regreso a Konoha por otra razón.- Sus ojos se dirigieron a Sakura, y se sorprendió un poco por ver que cargaba a un pequeño bebe.- Es por ti Sakura, sal parecer los tres que formamos el equipo numero 7 nos volvimos los mejores ninjas, y lo mejor para reconstruir mi clan es casarme con una mujer fuerte, la mas apta es Sakura.

Sakura se estremeció con las palabras de Sasuke, un viejo sentimiento renació en ella, sus fuerzas se le iban, sentía que se perdía en un profundo abismo

-No vengas con bromas, que forme de decir las cosas, ella te amaba, y creo, que aun te ama, pero las cosas no son como antes.- Naruto se adelanto un par de pasos.

-Es lo que veo.- dijo secamente Sasuke.- es su hijo ¿verdad?

-Nuestra hija.- aclaro Naruto, le preocupaba el estado de Sakura

-Eso no es ningún problema para mi Sakura.- La voz de Sasuke se hizo cada vez mas sombría.- solo tienes que desacerté de esa niña y venir conmigo

Las palabras impactaron a Naruto y mas a Sakura. Sakura dudo unos momentos, miro a su hija, y regreso la mirada a Sasuke, por un lado tenia el rostro tierno e inocente de Junko, despertaba en ella sentimientos de ternura y protección, y por otro lado tenia el rostro casi inexpresivo de Sasuke, que despertaba en ella un sentimiento salvaje y una pasión que solo el amor puede dar, pero era espantoso lo que le pedía, y mas espantoso aun era el que ella dudara en que hacer.

-Sa-sa-Sasuke, te sigo amando, creo que aun sin saberlo te amo mas que antes, pero ella es mi hija, no puedes pedirme una cosa tan horrorosa.- Sakura comenzó a llorar de manera desconsoladora

-Tú decides Sakura, pero recuerda que mientras esa niña exista no podremos estar juntos.- Sasuke dio la vuelta y se alejaba

-Sasuke!!!.- Naruto estaba furioso.- ¿como te atreves?, eres un monstruo, Estas hablando de mi hija

Cegado por la furia lanzo tres kunais a el joven que se alejaba, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se movió, los kunais dieron en su objetivo y el joven se convirtió en agua, era un clon de agua…

Fin Flash Back

-"Desde ese día cuando veo a Junko siento que ella es la culpable".- las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.-"se que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero no puedo evitarlo, como quisiera no sentir esto, la adoro, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Es el único obstáculo entre Sasuke y yo"

-¿Por qué lloras mamí?.- preguntaba la niña, a l ver llorar a su madre se preocupo.- ¿Es por mi culpa?

El comentario cimbro a Sakura, ella quería que así fuera, pero no era cierto, en eso nadie tenia la culpa, se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas

-Es que me entro tierra en el ojo, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie.- cuando acabo de limpiarse las lagrimas miro a su hija, y paso nuevamente… al verla recordaba a Sasuke, y nacían sentimientos oscuros en ella, por eso volteaba la mirada y evitaba ver a su hija y tener contacto con ella para no pensar en tonterías que la lastimaran.-Es mejor que regreses con tu papá

-Pero mama, apenas es medio día, dijiste que estarías conmigo todo el día.- Suplicaba la pequeña buscando los ojos de su madre de manera inútil.

-Lo se, pero mira, va a llover.- señalando al cielo y las nubes negras.- además me siento un poco mal, en otra ocasión pasare mas tiempo contigo.

Sin decir mas tomo a la pequeña y evitando mirarla a la cara se fueron rumbo a casa de Naruto, y su actitud no pasaba desapercibida por la niña, era muy susceptible a notar los cambios de animo humor y demás, y le causaba tristeza que se reflejaba en su infantil rostro.

En casa ya se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, la casa era reconfortante y amplia, tenia un dojo para entrenar y bastantes habitaciones, a diferencia del lugar donde vivía anteriormente naruto esta casa era la mejor. A naruto le costo mucho hacerse de un hogar así, pero siempre buscaba lo mejor para su familia.

Hinata había tenido una misión rango B, así que la realizo de manera rápida, Naruto había tenido una misión Rango A súper s, pero la había realizado lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia un presentimiento y prefería estar en casa, y su presentimiento se vio justificado al ver a Sakura regresar con Junko mucho antes de lo que pensó.

-Ya viene papá.- saludaba la pequeña dando un beso en la mejilla de Naruto

-Que bien pequeña.- miro a Sakura y lo supo, lo había hecho nuevamente, así que le dijo algo en voz baja a su hija y ella entro corriendo a la casa, una vez que no estuvo cerca se dirigió a Sakura.- Otra vez lo mismo

-No digas nada, no me sentía bien, eso es todo.- se defendió Sakura evitando el contacto visual.- A de ser por las misiones tan difíciles que he tenido.

En es momento salio Junko

-Mira mama, lo dibuje ayer, te lo regalo.- La niña le dio la hoja a su madre que al observarla sintió un nudo en la garganta.

El dibujo era de un día soleado en un campo lleno de flores, y en ese paisaje tres personas, Naruto y Sakura juntos, cada uno tomando de la mano a una pequeña, todo hecho a crayola.

-Es, es muy bonito hija.- Las lagrimas amenazaban con querer vencer a Sakura, pero resistió y tuvo que ver directamente a su hija, la culpa la volvió a invadir, sabia que amaba a esa niña y se odiaba por la manera en que se comportaba.- Gracias, lo guardare como un tesoro.

Enseguida se inclino y abrazo a su hija con todo el amor que debía darle siempre, y la beso con tanta ternura que la niña se sintió mas feliz que no le importo el que su mama no pudiera quedarse con ella mas tiempo, rápidamente salio corriendo al interior de la casa despidiéndose de su mamá

-señorita Hinata, señorita Hinata.- La niña inmediatamente busco a quien contarle, y la encontró enseguida.- Mi mama me abrazo y me beso, por que le regale mi dibujo favorito

-No, ella te beso por que eres una niña muy buena.- Hinata no se pudo resistir y abrazo a la niña, la iba a besar

-No, de este lado no por que me dio el beso mi mama, aquí.- señalando la mejilla contraria.

En la entrada Naruto despedía a Sakura que al irse su hija soltó las lagrimas que antes había aguantado.

-Me tengo que ir Naruto.- Se despedía mientras se limpiaba los ojos

-Espero que vengas pronto, necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa, tal vez te vea en próximos días

-Como desees.- Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se perdió en el nublado día.

-A veces pienso¿Por qué serás así¿es tan grande el amor hacia la pareja como para perder el que le profesas a un hijo?...- Naruto dirigió su mirada a El cielo nublado que comenzaba a llover, se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa.

_Este es el primer capitulo de este fic, se que es dramático, tal vez tanto que raya en lo absurdo o cursi, pero así lo imagine y así lo escribo, ojala les guste un poco siquiera, dejen sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Inefable **_

**By Goshujin Sama **

**Capitulo 2 **

_"Cuando mamá o papá me besan y abrazan siento un calor en el pecho¿es lo que llaman amor? No lo se, pero es lo mas maravilloso del mundo" _

Los rayos de sol matutinos entraron por la ventana de aquella habitación, despertando a la bella mujer de su sueño.

-Buenos días.-La voz la sobresalto e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, pero quedo impresionada cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

-Sa-Sasuke.- EL chico Uchiha la observaba al pie de su cama

-Quería ver como te encontrabas, después de todo debo ver por mi futura esposa.- La frialdad de su mirada eran muy acordes a su modo de hablar.

-¿De que hablas?.- la mirada de Sakura se endureció, pero su cuerpo temblaba, lo cual no la hacia muy convincente.- No soy un objeto, y tampoco estoy a tu disposición

-Solo vine a ver como estabas, y a saber si ya tomaste la decisión correcta respecto a tu hija.- Sentencio

-Claro, la tome, Junko es muy importante para mí, incluso si te pierdo para siempre, nunca le haría daño.

-¿Nunca? Sakura, yo me entero de todo, no hay secretos para mi, la lastimas, no físicamente, pero la lastimas, es mejor evitar que siga sufriendo.- Sakura iba a renegar cuando Sasuke la sometió y la beso dejándola sin defensas.- Bien, eso es todo, espero que hagas lo correcto.

Rápidamente desapareció de la casa y Sakura nuevamente fue victima de un torrente de sentimientos que la hicieron romper el llanto.

En los límites de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha salía de la aldea, pero fue detenido por un grupo de Ninjas

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?.- Pregunto a los 5 ninjas que tenía enfrente y le cortaban el paso.

-Es problemático detenerte, pero eres un exiliado y es mi obligación como líder de los AMBU el no dejarte marcharte así como así.- Le manifestaba el Perezoso Shikamaru

-Sasuke, será mejor que te entregues sin oponer resistencia.- Amenazo Kiba junto a un Akamaru bastante crecido.

-Ustedes no pueden detenerme, así que no me molesten y no les haré daño.- Les recomendó sin cambiar su mirada

-Lo sentimos Sasuke, pero no podemos hacer eso, como ninjas de Konoha tenemos ciertas obligaciones.- Rock Lee se acerco dos paso

-Uchiha Sasuke, has caso, no opongas resistencia o nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza.- Amenazo Shino

-¿y tu¿no dirás nada?.- Sasuke se dirigió a el ninja que copia

-Ya te lo han dicho todo, no me queda mas que usar la fuerza si no te entregas.- aclaro Kakashi guardando su libro

-Muy bien, pues si así lo quieren.- Rápidamente hizo algunos sellos con la mano y ataco.- KatonGokakyu no Jutsu.

Una enorme bola de fuego hizo que los ninjas retrocedieran, en la confusión Sasuke trato de escapar, pero le corto el paso Shino con un muro de insectos.

-Buen intento, pero no será suficiente.- Amenazo Shino lanzándose hacia Sasuke, pero ante sus ojos este desapareció y luego solo sintió un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

-Ya se los dije, no me pueden detener, no son lo suficientemente buenos, váyanse mientras puedan.

-Ya deja de lucirte, Gatsuga!!!.- Kiba se lanzo contra Sasuke mientras Akamaru le cortaba las líneas de escape.

-Tonto, Doton Doroku Gaeshi.- Sasuke clavo un puño en la tierra y un muro se formo evitando que Kiba diera en su objetivo.- Me estoy cansando e impacientando, será mejor que me dejan en paz.

-Konoha no Sempu.- Sasuke contuvo la patada de Lee.- no podemos dejarte ir Sasuke así que es mejor que te rindas, no puedes ganar.

Lee atacaba con una serie de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, pero Sasuke esquivaba la mayoría y los mas efectivos los paraba sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Son una desgracia, no puden llamarse ninjas, les hare un favor y los terminare aquí mismo.- Argumento Sasuke realizando una serie de sellos conocidos por Kakashi.

-Vamos Sasuke.- Kakashi realizo los mismos sellos

-CHIDORI.- ambos ninjas tenían su técnica dispuesto a atacar, pero en el ultimo momento Sasuke aumento su chakra .- CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!

Su cuerpo se cubrió inmediatamente de electricidad y sin lanzar el ataque todos los presentes fueron fulminados, Sasuke deshizo la técnica y estaba dispuesto de irse, cuando de momento no pudo moverse.

-Kage Mane no Jutsu.- recito Shikamaru, dejo a Sasuke inmovilizado.- acepto que eres mas fuerte que nosotros, pero no por eso te dejaremos escapar.

Cuando parecía que ya no había escapatoria, Sasuke uso el Sharingan, su efecto sorprendió al mismo Kakashi, con solo ver a Shikamaru este perdió toda su concentración, Sintio un estremecimiento brutal.

-Espero que entiendan que no me pueden detener.- Ahora se mordió el dedo pulgar y marco su brazo con su sangre.- Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Una enorme serpiente apareció, y se alejaba con Sasuke a espaldas…

-Doton Yomi Numa.- un gran pantano apareció hundiendo a la serpiente, y momentos después apareció el causante, Usumaki Naruto.- Sasuke, nos volvemos a ver

-Naruto, es una sorpresa, supongo que serás tan necio como los demás.- Señalando a el grupo de ninjas vencidos, pero se percato que Hinata estaba atendiéndolos, y a un lado Junko, a la cual no miro con muy buenos ojos.-Veo que traes a tu hija

-Ni te atrevas a pensarlo. No Sasuke, yo vengo a capturarte, seria una pelea en la que nadie saldría ganador verdaderamente, vengo a darte una advertencia, no vuelvas mas a Konoha, te dejare ir por esta vez, pero si vuelves no dudare mas, es por el bien de mi hija, y el se Sakura, se que será doloroso para ella, pero por otro lado es necesario, verte solo le causa malestares.

Sasuke por fin mostró algo más que su mirada sin sentimientos, lanzo una risa estremecedora.

-Eres muy gracioso, pretendiendo ser capaz de detenerme, vendré a Konoha cuantas veces quiera, y haré con mi vida lo que me plazca, la advertencia se aplica a ti, no te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino o tomare medidas.- Sasuke dio un brinco de la serpiente y salio corriendo perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque.

Naruto bajo de la serpiente que desapareció al igual que el pantano.

-¿Cómo están?.- inquirió a Hinata.- ¿Es grave?

-No puedo ver heridas profundas con mi Byakugan, pero parece que solo tienen cortes leves, parece que fue más el impacto que el daño en si.

-Bien, entonces debemos pedir ayuda.- Naruto antes que nada reviso a su hija que estaba escondida a un lado de Hinata.- ¿estas bien Junko?

-Me dio mucho miedo la serpiente.- La pequeña sollozaba.- pense que te iba a lastimar

-No te preocupes linda, una cosa como esa no podría vencerme nunca.- Naruto abrazo a su hija y la cargo.

-Lo mejor es llamar al equipo medico, podría ser mas grave de lo que aparentan.- Hinata asintió y salio en dirección a la aldea.

En el hospital de Konoha los cinco Shinobis vencidos eran tratados por Tsunade y Shizune.

-¿Estarán bien?.- preguntaba Naruto en la misma sala.- Según Hinata no fue algo grave

-En efecto, solo están inconcientes y con cortes menores, pero cada cote fue hecho con mucha energía, así que al mismo tiempo les dieron una descarga, por eso fueron nokeados.-Tsunade se puso de pie, y se encamino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al cruzar con Naruto.- ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Sasuke?

-Necesito paz en mi familia, con mi hija, con Sakura, y no quiero tener que matar a Sasuke, considero que lo mejor es dejarlo en paz y que el haga lo mismo.-la mirada de Naruto se clavo en la de Tsunade

-Has desobedecido ordenes, Sasuke debe ser capturado en el pero de los casos, o eliminado, es peligroso, el mismo Orochimaru perdió control sobre el, así que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.-La hokage volvió a encaminarse hacia la salida seguida de Shizune

-Tsunade.- El llamado de Naruto detuvo a la mencionada.- dime¿es posible que el comportamiento de Sasuke no sea totalmente autónomo?

-Te refieres a que si hay algo que lo hizo cambiar ¿verdad?, pues no te lo podría asegurar, pero según lo que escuche de su forma de ser y su comportamiento e ideales, estaba muy encaminado a terminar así.- esto hizo que Naruto bajara la vista, pero Tsunade no había terminado.- pero… yo pienso que el cambio fue muy radical, el sello que Orochimaru usa para maldecir es una técnica que le da control sobre quien lo recibe, pero… también le aumenta las capacidades y habilidades progresivamente, según veo, si alguien sobrepasa el poder del sello y de quien lo puso es posible que presente efectos secundarios, por la naturaleza del sello funciona con energías negativas, si el odio de Sasuke y su poder fueron muy grandes el sello bien pudo salirse de control y crear una doble personalidad, donde el Sasuke verdadero este atrapado, en ese caso solo quedaría matar a Orochimaru, pero es solo una teoría, como nadie había superado el poder de Orochimaru teniendo el sello no hay pruebas, pero es una posibilidad.

-Entiendo.- Tsunade siguió su camino y salio del cuarto, Shizune iba a salir cuando Naruto la tomo del brazo.-Shizune, quisiera pedirte un favor

-¿Un favor?.- se extraño Shizune.- Creo que se a lo que vas, sin estos cinco Jounins tendrás que cumplir mas misiones, y también los Jounins disponibles y quieres que cuide a Junko

-Así es¿podrías hacerlo?

-Claro, ese no es ningún problema, estando conmigo estará también cerca de Tsunade-sama, y estará segura.- Una sonrisa cruzo la cara se Shizune.- Sabes que me encanta cuidarla, es tan hermosa y tierna, también a Tsunade-Sama le gusta que este con nosotras, aunque aparente molestia.

-Gracias Shizune, te prometo que algún día te lo pagare, creo que inmediatamente tomaremos las labores de ellos, así que si no te molesta Junko esta en el vestíbulo con Hinata.- Shizune asintió y salio del cuarto.

Un momento después Sakura entraba

-Naruto¿Qué paso?

-Sakura, pues tuvieron un enfrentamiento.- Naruto desvió la vista, no quería que Sakura supiera cosas que le afectaran.

-Fue Sasuke¿verdad?.- La reacción de Naruto le respondió por si misma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, lo viste, estoy seguro.

-Si, vino a visitarme.- Acepto Sakura

-Sakura, espero que no te haya convencido de alguna barbaridad.- La voz de Naruto se oyó sumamente ofensiva, Sakura no lo resistió y le dio una Bofetada.

-Estupido, no tienes derecho a decirme eso.- La chica se exalto.

-Yo solo… Sakura, discúlpame, pero realmente desde la ultima vez que viste a Sasuke nuestras vidas se complicaron, y tu cambiaste.- se disculpaba Naruto sobando el golpe que le había dejado una mejilla enrojecida.

-Lo se, y ayer, cuando hable contigo por fin comprendí mi error. A Junko le di le vida, y tres años de desprecios.- Sakura se abrazo a si misma.- y te pido perdón Naruto, por 4 años has sido el mejor padre, y en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fuiste la mejor pareja que alguien puede tener y lamento que por mi debilidad no haya podido prosperar mas, pero aun así, separados, se que podemos ser los mejores padres, déjame intentarlo de nuevo, te juro que ahora daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Esta mañana cuando desperté y vi a Sasuke en mi casa, y hable con el, por fin comprendí la verdad, ese no es el Sasuke del que me enamore, ese Sasuke ya no existe, y no vale la pena pensar mas en el, así que definitivamente tome una decisión, mi hija es mi vida, y no la haré a un lado otra vez por fantasmas de un pasado que no pudo ser.

-Sakura.- Naruto estaba pensando las palabras que decir, y recordó lo que Tsunade le había dicho apenas unos momentos atrás, no quería ilusionar a Sakura con suposiciones, y por otro lado era la primera vez que Sakura veía claras las cosas. Pensó que era mejor así.- Me alegra que hayas llegado por fin a pensar así, Junko es tu hija, y merece una buena madre, aunque ya no podamos estar juntos se que podemos darle lo mejor.

-Gracias Naruto.- Levanto su mirada y sus ojos encontraron los de Naruto, y sintió gran admiración y agradecimiento por él, tanto el había dado, primero amistad, comprensión, fuerza, apoyo y la posibilidad de llamarse madre, y fuera cual fuera la situación el nunca la había dejado sola, siempre la apoyaba. Se pego a Naruto, que la rodeo con sus brazos y volvió a levantar la vista- Naruto, se que ya no puede ser, estoy consiente de eso, pero… quisiera darte un beso como el que nunca te he dado, como agradecimiento.

-Sakura, no creo que sea necesario ni correcto…-Sakura le callo con poniendo la mano sobre sus labios, después lentamente acerco su boca a la de Naruto, este ultimo se sintió invadido por una fuerza mayor, diablos, tenían una hija, no era algo que se olvidara fácilmente.

El beso se culmino lentamente, y fue un desahogo para ambos, no era un beso que reflejara deseo o amor puro, era mas bien un beso de liberación, que mostraba apoyo hacia el otro, que les hacia sentir que estaban respaldados, un beso que tardo en llegar 4 años, un beso que los pudo haber unido para ser felices, pero ahora era un beso que les decía "somos amigos y nunca nos traicionaremos".

Sin embargo la vida no es fácil de llevar, siempre surgen inconvenientes, y este caso no fue la excepción, HInata entro al cuarto en ese momento y la escena la dejo cimbrada, era algo que su cerebro nunca imagino, amaba a Naruto y estaba segura de que el le correspondía, pero ahora una palabra sonaba en su mente "Tonta", de pronto sintió que todo fue una mentira, ellos siempre se amaron, claro su hija era prueba de ello, y ella tontamente pensó lo suyo ya había acabado.

-Naruto.- su voz se hizo un hilo.- Naruto, tu….- sus ojos blancos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Hinata!!!.- se sobresalto Naruto, soltando a Sakura.- Hinata, espera…

Pero parecía muy tarde la chica ya había girado y pretendía regresar sobre sus brazos, pero algo la detuvo, me momento ya no pudo mover un solo músculo

-Demonios Naruto, eres la persona mas problemática que conozco, solo por que nos ayudaste hace rato te ayudo, ten en cuenta que por algo estoy en el hospital y tu metiéndote en problemas.- Musitaba Shikamaru desde su cama, apenas podía permanecer sentado y aplicaba su atadura de sombras a Hinata.- Hinata, he estado despierto desde que estos dos escandalosos comenzaron a hablar, y te puedo asegurar que el beso que acabas de presenciar no es lo que te imaginas.

Las palabras de Shikamaru calmaron a Hinata, cosa que sintió Shikamaru y deshizo su técnica cayendo recostado con pereza.

-solo algo mas, lo que tengan que aclarar, háganlo afuera, los que estamos aquí necesitamos reposo.- Comento Shikamaru dándoles la espalda.

-Naruto, explícale a Hinata.- después se acerco a Hinata.- No es lo que piensas, te juro que Naruto te ama, pero el ya te sabrá explicar, discútanlo afuera, yo atenderé a los chicos por si algo necesitan

Hinata y Naruto salieron al jardín, ambos en silencio.

-Hinata, lamento que vieras eso, pero no era un beso de pasion ni nada parecido.- trataba de explicarse Naruto

-Naruto….bésame.- La propuesta de Hinata sorprendió al chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si me besas, estoy segura que sabré la verdad.

Naruto la tomo de los hombros, y junto sus labios a los de su amada, el beso fue disfrutado por ambos, y como lo pensó Hinata, eso era mas que suficiente, era mejor argumento que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir el chico Kyubi

-Naruto, perdona por desconfiar de ti, lo que paso se que tendrá una razón, pero confió en ti, y se que nunca me defraudaras.

-De eso puedes estar segura, ahora siguieres te puedo contar lo que paso en esa habitación, desde un principio.- Hinata asintió y comenzó una conversación algo complicada.

Después de explicarle los mejor que pudo, ambos se sentaron en el jardín del hospital

-Sabes Naruto, creo que siempre he sentido esa inseguridad, la inseguridad de volver a un dolor que nunca mas quiero volver a pasar.- Naruto la miro un momento y sus recuerdos volaron

Flash Back

Naruto corría tras una Hinata desconsolada, el se sentía confundido¿Por qué corro tras ella?, en el fondo lo sabia, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Hinata espera por favor.- Naruto sujeto a la chica de la muñeca y la hizo parar.- No te entiendo.

La chica forcejeo al principio pero después desistió y solo se quedo en silencian.

-Si, creo que ese es el problema, tú nunca entiendes y yo nunca te lo explique.- Contesto sin levantar la vista, no quería que la viera llorar, ahora menos que nunca.

Todo había comenzado cuando Naruto y Sakura en una reunión de la aldea decidieron hacer público su situación. Explicaron que Sakura estaba embarazada y que vivirían juntos, que no se casarían, por el momento no lo necesitaban, la mayoría se sorprendió pero acabo por felicitarlos, solo una persona no pudo ni reaccionar. Hinata quedo quieta en su lugar, con la mirada baja, sin expresión alguna, fue hasta que Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a ella que reacciono, Sakura lo temía, sabia que ella amaba a Naruto y que este era el golpe mas duro de toda su vida, en cambio Naruto no sospechaba del por que la actitud de Hinata, cuando quiso preguntarle ella lo aparto bruscamente y salio corriendo, todos notaron la escena pero nadie dijo nada, solo bajaron la vista, entonces Sakura le dijo a Naruto que la siguiera, solo el podía calmarla aunque sea un poco, y así lo hizo, no sabia bien por que, peor lo hizo.

-Hinata, yo no se que contestarte.- Musito Naruto

-Vamos, tú siempre tienes algo que decir, aunque hoy ni tus palabras me alegraran.- la chica intento volver a escapar pero naruto la sostenía firmemente.

-¿Es cierto lo que alguna vez escuche¿yo te gusto?

Hinata dejo de forcejear una vez más, pero no volteo la mirada, Naruto solo vio como comenzó a temblar un poco

-No.- fue la respuesta seca de Hinata que a Naruto le dio mas tranquilidad, pero también mas dudas¿entonces por que la escena?.- te equivocas naruto, no solo me gustas, eres el amor de mi vida, te amo tanto que si me lo pidieras me arrancaría el corazón en este momento, pero sin embargo creo que ya no encontrarías nada, hoy se ha hecho pedazos

El chico quedo pasmado, no esperaba un respuesta así, luego Hinata se giro, lo beso y volvió a salir corriendo, esta vez naruto no la siguió mas.

Fin Flash Back

-Lo se, y nunca me perdonare no haberme dado cuenta hasta ese día, pero el destino nos dios una segunda oportunidad, y ahora no la desperdiciare.- tomo a la chica y la abrazo, el olor de su cabello lo extasiaba siempre.

-Siento interrumpir, pero recibí un llamado de Tsunade-Sama.- Sakura estaba a sus espaldas.- Nos necesita en el acto

-Entiendo.- los tres Shinobis salieron rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

Una vez en la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraron con la pequeña Junko dibujando en una pequeña mesa al lado del escritorio de la Hokage.

-¿Nos llamo Tsunade-sama?.- Los tres Shinobis estaban ya en el lugar

-Papá, mamá, que gusto que llegaron.- corrió la pequeña hacia sus padres, y se sorprendió al notar que la primera que la abrazaba era Sakura, y era un abrazo como pocas veces había tenido, no, era un abrazo como nunca había tenido, con el amor y dedicación que sin saber expresarlo siempre había querido de ella, y sin poder explicarlo tampoco las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-No llores linda, tengo una noticia que darte, cuando acabe la misión quiero que estés conmigo siquiera una semana.- la niña se abrazo más a ella y Sakura observo de reojo que Naruto daba una señal de aprobación.

-Si mamá eso es lo que queria.- la niña aun sollozaba

-Vamos Junko ya no llores.- Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos, y la apretó contra si, eso también reconfortaba a Naruto, el siempre le daba el cariño que necesitaba.-Bueno ahora sigue dibujando, te quedaras un poco mas con Shizune parece que tenemos misiones que cumplir

La pequeña corrió a su pequeño escritorio y siguió dibujando, mientras los tres shinobis se acercaban a la Hokage.

-Pensé que nunca acabarían.- la mirada de la Hokage era dura.- Bueno no importa, como debieron haber imaginado por lo que ocurrió en la mañana me veo obligada a darles las misiones pendientes, a pesar de que hoy no las tenia planeadas para ustedes, Uzumaki Naruto, tomaras el lugar de Shikamaru por hoy, guiaras a los AMBUS en sus misiones de patrullaje, Hyuga Hinata, tomaras las misiones de Kiba y Shino, para ello puedes disponer de cualquier grupo de chunins que te ayuden. Y por ultimo Haruno Sakura te necesitamos en el hospital, pero como estamos un poco apretados te daré la misión de Rock Lee, las misiones de Kakashi ya se las daré a alguien mas, así que váyanse.

Los tres Shinobis salieron de la oficina, sin antes despedirse de la pequeña y salieron a cumplir con sus labores

-Señora Hokage Tsuande-Sama.- musito la niña llamando la atención de Tsunade y la risa contenida de Shizune.- ¿le gusta mi dibujo?

La Hokage vio el dibujo, había muchos animales, de todo tipo y una babosa tamaño familiar

-Esta bonito.- Contesto tratando de mostrarse fría.- ¿pero cuando has visto una babosa de ese tamaño?

-Mi mamá puede invocarlas, el otro día invoco una para que jugara.- sonrió la pequeña

-Esa sakura, no le enseñe la invocación para que entretuviera a su hija.- le susurro la Hokage a Shizuen que rió disimuladamente una vez mas.

-Tengo hambre.- Dijo la pequeña

-Pues que mas remedio queda, Shizune, vamos, lleva mis libros, iremos al negocio de Dango.- Tomo ala pequeña de la mano y salieron de la oficina, seguidos por Shizune que apenas podía cargar la gran montaña de libros.

Una vez acabada la Jornada Naruto, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en la Oficina de la Hokage, a todos se les veía algo desalineados y con mucho cansancio.

-Ya regresamos Oba-san.- Informo Naruto, y desvió la mirada para ver como su hija dormía en el sofá de la oficina.- gracias Shizune por cuidarla.

-No hay problema, fue un placer.- contesto Shizune

-Espero que esto no sea muy seguido, no es un lugar para tener una niña pequeña.- los recriminaba Tsunade.- Bien pueden retirarse, mañana me darán sus informes.

La misma Tsunade tomo a la niña en brazos y antes de entregársela a Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la sonrisa de todos, luego salieron de el lugar

-Naruto, quisiera llevarme a Junko desde hoy, esta semana tratare de estar con ella lo mas posible.- Comentaba la chica mientras corrían por lo tejados.

-Bien, por mi no hay problemas, solo cuídala mucho.- Naruto le paso la niña a Sakura.- Bueno, en ese caso nosotros nos separamos aquí, las veré mañana

-Si esta bien, hasta mañana Hinata

-Hasta mañana Sakura.- Y Naruto con Hinata cambiaron el Rumbo mientras Sakura llevaba a su hija en brazos

Al verla dormir, así, tan inocente sintió que su decisión era la acertada.

-Mi pequeña Junko, de ahora en adelante todo será diferente, veras que felices seremos.- Ante la noche Saura no noto que unos ojos rojos se clavaban en ella, unos ojos fríos pero que en ese momento brillaban con odio.

La pequeña en brazos de su madre aun dormida, sin saber por que, sintió un confort increíble, se acurruco más, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y una pequeña lagrima corrió por su infantil mejilla, tan calida como el amor que ahora sentía.

-Este calor en el pecho ¿es lo que llaman amor de madre?, no lo se, pero es un sentimiento maravilloso.- Saltando entre los tejados de Konoha la pelirrosa se perdió en la noche.

_Bien, pues este es el segundo capitulo, las cosas toman mas rumbo, ojala las personas que lo lean tengan un momento de entretenimiento, dejen sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	3. Capitulo 3

En este punto tengo que agradecer a las personas que tan amablemente han dejado sus reviews, ojala les siga gustando la historia, tratare de esforzarme para que asi sea, por ahi lei uno que queria Naru x Saku, la verdad la historia esta pensada en su raiz, pero no en su ramificacion, asi que todo es posible, peor no prometo nada, asi que mejor sigan leyendo XD

**Capitulo 3 **

_"Existen muchas cosas dolorosas en este mundo, algunas rompen huesos y desgarran músculos, otras son peores por que rompen y desgarran el alma ¿Cuál es la peor? Papá dice que la soledad" _

La pequeña despertó de su hermosos sueño, en ellos podía estar con su Mamá y su Papá, todos felices, y también había mas gente, gente que quería, Hinata, Shizune, la Hokage, un hermosos sueño donde solo había felicidad, y mientras uno despierta se olvida, pero el sentimiento que transmite perdura.

-Despierta preciosa.- La llamo Sakura a su lado, ya levantada y mirándola con una sonrisa

-¿mamá?.- la pequeña pensó estar soñando todavía, era un sueño hermosos, desde que tenia conciencia de si misma nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sakura al despertar, pero le tomo un momento darse cuenta que no era un sueño, era la realidad, una hermosa realidad.- Mama!!!

-Que bueno que despiertas Junko, ayer te traje, pasaremos esta semana juntas.- Sakura levanto a la pequeña de la cama.- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Mamá, quiero chocolate caliente, y pan con mermelada de durazno.- Regodeaba la pequeña, el departamento era pequeño, pero para Junko era tan grande como lo que sentía.

-Que bueno, por que realmente no tengo mucho en la cocina, hoy iremos de compras tu y yo, para que te prepare una riquísima comida.- la niña se emociono ante la idea.

El desayuno fue uno de los mejores de Junko, nunca antes le supo tan dulce, y Sakura compartía ese sentimiento, también pensó que esa mañana el pan sabia mas dulce de lo que esperaba.

Mientras en casa de los Uzumaki el joven matrimonio apenas empezaban a despertar.

Naruto fue el primero que abrió los ojos, sintiendo un peso sobre el pecho supo enseguida que Hinata estaba con el, había sido una noche muy buena para el matrimonio, llegando a casa no tuvieron que contener sus deseos por la presencia de Junko, así que esa noche se entregaron a su amor sin condiciones.

-Despierta dormilona.- el joven no hizo ningún movimiento con solo su voz provoco el despertar de la bella Hinata.

-Vamos Naruto, déjame descansar un poco mas, estoy muerta.- la joven solo se apretó mas al torso del rubio

-No seas exagerada, es mejor que nos levantemos.- Naruto se incorporo haciendo que Hinata tuviera que hacer lo mismo para evitar resbalar.

-Naruto, eres un pesado, ayer no me dejaste respiro y ahora no quieres dejarme descansar.- Exclamo fingiendo enojo, y luego le dio un beso de buenos días.

-Si claro, tú eres la victima, si no fueras la mujer más bella del mundo te tiraría por la ventana.- bromeo Naruto

Ambos rieron levemente y salieron de la habitación.

-Voy a preparar de desayunar.- Comento la Kunohichi al salir del baño

-Claro que no, hoy me siento muy feliz, así que te invito el desayuno, vamos a Ichiraku.

-¿Ramen?, de desayuno.- se sorprendió Hinata y Naruto solo contesto con una mirada inocente que decía: "y eso que tiene de malo".- mmm, pues bien, acepto tu invitación

Ambos salieron de su casa tomados de la mano, caminado tranquilamente por Konoha.

A esas horas Sakura y Junko ya se encontraban haciendo las compras del día, la niña llevaba un lindo traje crema, al estilo del que solía usar su madre.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos, es hora de regresar a casa.- Pero Sakura se sobresalto un poco.- a, se me olvido comprar leche, vamos Junko

Sakura volteo la mirada a su hija que no la escuchaba, veía hacia el parque donde un grupo de niños jugaban.

-Querida Junko, si quieres puedes ir a jugar, mientras yo voy a comprar lo que falta.- le dijo Sakura inclinándose

-Gracias mama.

-Solo no te vayas a alejar, espérame en el parque.- ordeno Sakura, la niña asintió y corrió hacia el parque.

Sakura fue a comprar lo que faltaba, mientras la pequeña Junko jugaba en los columpios, pero apenas y podía columpiarse.

-¿Quieres que te empuje?.- Junko volteo y vio a una persona que a primera impresión le resultaba conocida, su pelo negro y sus ojos negros los había visto antes, claro, los vio el día anterior, el sujeto sobre la serpiente, pero no pudo reconocerlo, había tenido tanto miedo que se tapo lo ojos.

-Si.- contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Sasuke impulso el columpio y la pequeña disfrutaba del juego.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?.- La voz fría de Sasuke no alertaba a la pequeña, la inocencia es tan bella y a la vez tan peligrosa.

-Me llamo Junko.- contesto la pequeña, en su corta vida nunca había sido advertida de que no debía hablar con extraños, pero no había por que, dentro de la aldea nadie se atrevería a hacer algo malo.

-Que bonito nombre¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Mi mamá esta haciendo las compras y mi papá en casa con Hinata.

-Ya veo, se oye que los quieres mucho

-Si a todos, mi papa dice que hay que querer a la aldea.

-Que bien.- Sasuke dejo de impulsar el columpio y se sentó en una banca del parque, Junko lo siguió y se sentó a su lado

-Y tu ¿como te llamas?.- Sasuke la miro, y noto que su sonrisa era calida y autentica, aun cuando el la veía con frialdad ella no parecía intimidada.

-Mi nombre no te lo puedo decir ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no.-La niña lo miro con confusión.

-¿Y tu con quien estas?

-Con nadie, estoy solo.

-¿y tu mamá y papá?

-No tengo

-Que triste.- Se consterno la pequeña.- y ¿tus amigos?

-Ya no tengo amigos, no los necesito

Durante un momento Junko solo lo miro, después se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Sasuke jalándolo

-Ven vamos a jugar, yo seré tu amiga, Papá siempre dice que nadie merece estar solo.- La pequeña se esforzaba para levantar a Sasuke de la banca, pero el no se movía un solo centímetro, pero su mirada se intereso mas por aquella pequeña criatura que mostraba tanta inocencia.

-No puedo, tengo que irme.- Sasuke se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar

-Recuerda, somos amigos.- grito la niña despidiéndose agitando su manita.

Sasuke se perdió entre la gente pero la pequeña pudo distinguir su mano en lo alto despidiéndose.

Así que ella regreso a seguir jugando, hasta que unos momentos después llego Sakura.

-Ya vine Junko, es hora de irnos.- La niña corrió con Sakura quien la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.- ¿te divertiste?

-Si mamá, y hice un nuevo amigo.- comentaba la pequeña con una sonrisa

-Que bien¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?.

-No lo se, no me quiso decir, pero me dijo que no tenia ni papá, ni mamá ni amigos, por eso le dije que yo seria su amiga

-Que buena eres.

-¿Mamá, por que hay gente que esta sola?.- La pregunta hizo pensar a Sakura un poco, y la verdad es que no sabía la respuesta correcta, pero si un buen ejemplo, su mente no voló mucho antes de que le mostrara la imagen de un Naruto pequeño, vagando solo por la ciudad, sin amigos.

-No lo se hija, simplemente hay gente que por una u otra razón no tiene a nadie.

-Eso me da mucha tristeza, yo quiero ser amiga de todos.

-Que bueno, se que Naruto diría lo mismo, el estuvo solo mucho tiempo, pero nunca se dio por vencido, siempre creyó en que podía llegar a ser reconocido y lo logro.- La dos se perdieron entre las calles de Konoha camino a su hogar.

Mientras en Ichuraku Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban de un buen Ramen, el negocio no había cambiado nada, a excepción de que el dueño ya tenia el pelo completamente blanco, los años no pasaron en balde.

-Viejo, esto esta igual de Bueno que siempre.- Comento Naruto después de terminar su tercer tazón de Ramen con cerdo.

-Es verdad, gracias por la comida.- Hinata terminaba su tazón.

-Me alegra verte por aquí Naruto, ya tenias un tiempo sin venir¿Cómo están las cosas con tu hija y su madre?.- Si había una persona que no fuera ninja en la que Naruto confiara y pidiera consejo era ese hombre, uno de los pocos que nunca lo trato mal, incluso antes de ingresar a la academia ninja.

-Muy bien viejo, todo se ha arreglado por fin, todo gracias a tus consejos.- Naruto se inclino ligeramente para mostrar respeto.

-Me alegro que te halla sido de utilidad.

Flash Back

Naruto se encontraba en Ichuraku con su quinto tazón de Ramen, y un ánimo bastante decaído.

-¿Te pasa algo Naruto?.-El viejo le sirvió sake en un vaso.- parece que lo necesitas, solo tómalo rápido, no quiero que digan que este se ha convertido en un local cualquiera.

Naruto tomo el vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago

-Viejo¿Qué haría por su hija?.- Pregunto levantando la vista.

-Es una buena pregunta.- Ya era muy noche y a excepción de Naruto no había nadie mas en la calle ni en Ichuraku, así que el viejo bajo la cortina metálica la mitad y se sentó al lado de Naruto.- yo haría lo que fuera por ella, un hijo o una hija son regalos que te da la vida¿tienes algún problema con la chica con quien vives o con tu hija?

-Algunos.- acepto Naruto pesadamente.- Desde hace un par de meses Sakura ya no presta atención a Junko, no la atiende, ni ve por ella, con solo verla se pone mal.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial?.- El señor puso cara seria

-Si, creo que si, hace algún tiempo tuvimos una visita inesperada, pero eso no es el punto, ya he hablado con Sakura muchas veces, pero no parece que vaya a cambiar de actitud.- suspiro naruto

-Eso es un problema, pero ¿has pensado que hacer?

-Si.-Naruto lo pensó un momento y por fin se decidió a manifestar su resolución.- he pensado que lo mejor es dejar Konoha y llevarme a mi hija conmigo

-¿En verdad?, entonces es cierto lo que dicen, eres un idiota.- Sentencio el viejo perturbando a Naruto

-Pero ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?, si dejo que Junko siga sufriendo los desprecios de su madre va a sufrir mucho, lo mejor es alejarla de ella ahora que es pequeña, por que si crece a su lado se que sufrirá mas que si no ve a su madre.

-Naruto, dime, tu que viviste sin padre ni madre desde bebe¿fuiste feliz?.- Naruto bajo la mirada y solo negó con la cabeza.- Lo vez, lo único que es correcto es que te separes de Sakura si, como dices, es tan difícil vivir con ella en este momento.

-Si, lo es, solo discutimos a causa del trato que le da a Junko, todos los días es lo mismo.-sonrió amargamente

-Una madre es una madre, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error, pero mientras eso pasa tendrás que esforzarte por darle el cariño necesario, al final, cuando haya comprendido todo, estará agradecida contigo, y todo será mejor

-¿Y si no llega ese día?.- inquirió Naruto indeciso.

-Llegara, confía en mi, pero, si acaso no llegara ese día se que entonces tomaras la decisión correcta.-El viejo le puso una mano en el hombro.- es un sacrificio grande, que puede llevar, meses, incluso años, pero todo es por tu hija¿no crees que el sacrificio vale la pena?

-Ya lo creo.- acepto Naruto.- Gracias por todo viejo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- el viejo rió levemente un momento y volteo a ver a Naruto de manera divertida.- ¿Sabes que eres muy gracioso?, cualquier otro hubiera ido a un bar a tomar por sus problemas, pero tu en cambio vienes a comer Ramen

-El alcohol nunca ha sido algo que aprecie, el Ramen es mejor.- Rió Naruto con el viejo.

-Buenas noches, se que ya es tarde, pero quisiera ordenar algo para comer.- Los dos hombres voltearon y se encontraron con una Hinata inclinadote para ver al interior del local

Hinata se quedo fría a al ver a Naruto en ese lugar, ella acostumbraba comer Ramen de vez en cuando, pero desde lo que paso con Naruto evitaba ir de día, prefería llegar antes de que Ichiraku cerrara para no tener que encontrarse con el, pero esta vez no le resulto.

Su primera reacción fue tratar de correr, pero naruto la tomo de la mano con firmeza y volteo a ver al viejo

-Que sean dos ordenes, yo pagare todo.- sentencio Naruto, el viejo asintió y paso del otro lado a preparar las ordenes, mientras Naruto había logrado hacer que Hinata se sentara.-¿Cómo has estado Hinata?

-Bien.-Contesto Hinata con la mirada baja.

-Me alegro.-Las ordenes llegaron y los dos comieron en silencio cuando acabaron Naruto se levanto y salio del local junto con Hinata.- Gracias por todo viejo, me tengo que ir.

-Hasta luego.- el viejo termino de cerrar su local

-Hinata, espero que nos veamos pronto.- Comento Naruto a la joven que ya se encaminaba deteniéndose por el llamado del rubio

-Yo… también lo espero.- termino por contestar la chica, y volteo para brindarle una sonrisa que cautivo a Naruto, después doblo una esquina y se perdió a la vista del chico

-En verdad espero que nos veamos pronto.- dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, tenia un largo día por delante, al amanecer informaría a Sakura sobre su determinación, y a pesar de solo vivir en unión libre, no seria nada fácil… ni cómodo.

Fin Flash Back

-Sin sus consejos nunca habría sabido como llevar las cosas.- Sentencio Naruto comiendo su quinto tazón.

-Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que nos encontramos aquí.- se sonrojo Hinata

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, después volvían cada 3 o 4 noches.- Sonreía el viejo.

En ese momento enfrente del puesto pasaban Junko y Sakura

-Sakura, Junko!!!.- Grito Naruto, llamando la atención de las dos.

-¡¡¡Papá!!!.- la pequeña corrió hasta Naruto y Hinata.

-Naruto, Hinata, pensé que no saldrían de casa.- Sakura puso una mirada canina

-¿Quiénes e crees que somos?.- reclamo Naruto.- y ¿Cómo te ha ido Junko?

-Muy bien, hoy hice un nuevo amigo.- la niña de repente cambio su expresión alegre por una de tristeza.- Mamá me contó que hay mucha gente sola en el mundo y que tu antes estabas solo.

Naruto lo pensó un momento… Soledad, esa palabra ya no la había escuchado, ni había sentido su significado desde hace mucho, solo recordarlo le producción un sentimiento de terror. Pero eso era le pasado, el presente se presentaba tan bueno que no debía pensar mas en ello.

-Si, así fue, pero después hubo gente conmigo.- la consoló Naruto.- Y ahora ya no estoy solo, tengo a muchos amigos, a Hinata, a Sakura y a ti, contigo nunca podré estar solo de nuevo.

-Que bueno.- se alegro la pequeña

-¿Quieren comer algo?.- les pregunto Naruto

-Lo siento, pero justamente íbamos a preparar la comida¿Verdad Junko?.- la pequeña asintió.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarnos.- comento Hinata

-Lo haré, bueno nos vamos.- se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

-Al parecer las cosas si fueron mejores.-Comento El viejo mientras terminaba de preparar una orden de Ramen, los tres sonrieron.

En la torre del Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama.- entro llamando a la oficina una ofuscada Shizune.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune?.- contesto la Hokage sin levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

-Hay noticias nuevas.- Shizune tomo un poco de aliento.- la primera es que Kakashi y los demás ya fueron dados de alta para abandonaron el hospital y retornaron a sus labores, y la segunda es que los AMBU llegaron de sus rondas, y nos informa que hay un gran grupo de shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

-¿Y eso que?.- la Hokage parecía no inquietarse, seguía sin prestar mayor atención a Shizune.-Ellos mandaron un informe que tendría un simulacro de movilización shinobi cerca de la frontera con Konoha.

-Lo raro es que además hay shinobis de las aldeas ocultas entre la roca, entre la niebla y entre la cascada.-Por fin llamo la atención de Tsunade.

-¿Estas segura?.- Tsunade se puso de pie

-Si, el líder del escuadrón hizo contacto y lo confirmo, lo peor de todo es que fue atacado pero asegura que había un par de shinobis del sonido, y además.- Shizune hizo una pequeña pausa.- asegura haber visto a Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru!!!.- se exalto Tsunade.-¿y como están los AMBU?

-Con heridas menores, pero lo mas seguro es que sea otro intento de invasión.- Shizune se notaba muy preocupada.

-Maldición, convoca a una reunión urgente quiero a todos los Shinobis en la plaza y rápido.-Ordeno Tsunade y Shizune salio a cumplir las ordenes.

Mas tarde todos los shinobis estaban reunido en la plaza, hasta los que estaban apunto de salir a cumplir misiones fueron convocados por fuerza mayor, la mayoría no sabia nada del por que la reunión, solo unos pocos tenían una ligera idea. Inmediatamente salio Tsunade y comenzó a hablar

-Los he convocado a todos aquí por que tenemos una crisis, al parecer tenemos un intento de invasión, y el líder parece ser nuevamente Orochimaru.- Un pequeño murmullo comenzó a escucharse en el grupo.- Silencio!!!.- Nuevamente todos los shinobis se callaron.- Debido a esto la aldea de Konoha entra en alerta desde este momento, lo primero será asignar puestos, los Genins se encargaran de la evacuación de los civiles, los chunnis reunanse en el centro de Konoha y esperaran ordenes según se desarrollen los hechos, los jounis prepárense, serán la primer defensa. Ya tienen sus órdenes generales, sus líderes les darán los detalles. Una cosa más, den su mejor esfuerzo por Konoha. ¡Ahora vayan a cumplir su deber!

Inmediatamente los grupos se reunieron para recibir instrucciones de los líderes. Y en la oficina de Tsunade se reunía un grupo de Shinobis.

-Bien, ya estamos preparados, pero esta vez no será como la anterior, ahora no debemos sufrir perdidas considerables, creo que entienden.- Tsunade había mandado a traer a Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Ino, y Naruto.

-Creo que si, pero ¿Cuáles son exactamente nuestras ordenes baa-chan?.- Pregunto Naruto

-Necesitamos actuar de inmediato, para asegurar la defensa necesitamos ayuda, así que he decidido mandar un aviso a la aldea oculta de la Arena, al parecer es la única aldea que no esta involucrada en la invasión, necesitamos ayuda y la necesitamos ya, así que los mande a traer a ustedes, esta misión es especial y no podemos fallar.

-Eso lo entiendo Tsunade-sama, pero ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?.- inquirió el ahora líder del clan Hyuga, Neji.

-Bien, pues cada uno tiene una asignación especial, Neji, quiero que los miembros de tu clan vayan a las afueras de Konoha, y con su Byakugan Revisen los alrededores y puedan indicarnos cual es la parte mas fácil para poder salir de la aldea, una vez que lo sepamos entran los demás.- Señalando a Shikamaru y las tres mujeres.- Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Hinata y Nara Shikamaru, su misión es ir a pedir ayuda a el Kasekage, la misión especifica de Shikamaru es cuidar que ellas entreguen el mensaje, ustedes son los Shinobis mas ágiles, así que espero que puedan hacerlo rápidamente, y con sus habilidades espero que puedan defenderse.

-Baa-chan, yo creo que yo puedo realizar esta misión, no es seguro mandar a un grupo numerosos.- Reclamo Naruto, temiendo por Hinata y Sakura, era una misión en la que fácilmente podrían ser emboscadas, aunque en menor medida también temió por Shikamaru e Ino.

-No puedo darme el lujo de que te vayas, corremos el riesgo de que nos ataquen, y tú eres necesario aquí.- Aclaro Tsunade y Naruto comprendió.- ellas y Shikamaru lo harán bien, pero para que ellas lo hagan bien tienes que cumplir bien con tu parte. Te daré libertad Naruto, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a confrontar a los invasores.

Todos se sorprendieron, Naruto era fuerte, pero enfrentarse solo a tantos era un suicidio.

-Eso es una completa estupidez.- Reclamo Ino.- El no podrá acabar con tantos Shinobis.

-Silencio.- alzando la voz.- No estoy pidiéndole que acabe con todos, eso es imposible, pero si puede causar un buen alboroto, esa será la distracción adecuada para que ustedes puedan salir y cumplir su misión¿estas de acuerdo Naruto?

-Claro que si, pero no creas que me contendré, si es posible terminare con esto de una buena vez.- Naruto sonrió con malicia

-Presumido, no creo que lo logres, pero es necesario que lo hagas, así que suerte, ahora salgan a cumplir sus misiones.- Antes de que se fueran noto que Sakura y Naruto querían decirle algo, pero se anticipo a ellos.- No se preocupen, Junko se quedara conmigo, si las cosas se complican la mandare con los demás aldeanos. Ahora váyanse

Los shinobis salieron a cumplir sus misiones y la aldea entro en alerta.

En la entrada principal de la aldea los shinobis se detuvieron.

-Bien, solo hay que esperar a Neji para que nos diga que camino es el mas seguro.- Sakura se veía ansiosa, lo que menos quería era que la aldea sufriera daños, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo.

-Por favor, cuídense mucho y no se arriesguen, no se preocupen tanto, yo defenderé la aldea no les será fácil invadirnos.- dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata y Sakura.

-No te preocupes tanto Naruto, lo haremos bien, yo te pido, no, yo te exijo que no hagas locuras.- le reclamo Hinata.- Ya te conozco lo suficiente, así que deja de preocuparte, llegaremos y traeremos ayuda.

-Vaya Naruto se nota quien lleva las riendas en esta relación.- comento Ino causando la risa de los presentes.

-Atentos, alguien viene.- Informo Shikamaru, y todos se pusieron alerta, y desde el bosque apareció Neji.

-Bien, ya estuvimos revisando los alrededores, convenientemente el camino mas seguro es el mas corto.- Neji señalo una dirección con el dedo.- sigan ese camino, con cautela, en verdad hay demasiados enemigos, llegando a la zona montañosa no tendrán ningún problema, pondrán continuar con mas rapidez.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.- Los cuatro Shinobis se perdieron en la maleza del bosque.

-Naruto, has tu parte, estas solo pero confió en que lo lograras.- Diciendo esto Neji entro a la aldea.

-Solo.- Murmuro Naruto y se detuvo un momento a ver el suelo.- No Neji, no estoy solo, siempre hay alguien conmigo, en espíritu o en pensamiento, pero solo… jamás.

Y partió a su misión, lo primero llamar la atención del enemigo.

_Aquí termino el tercer capitulo, no se que pienses peor a estas alturas deben notar que amo los Flash Back, XD, es que sin tan útiles, me ayudan a tratar de hacer la historia menos pesada de lo que ya es, ojala lo comprendan, gracias por su apoyo y por leer este fic, espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	4. Capitulo 4

QUe tal? aqui les dejo otro capitulo, y la verdad agradesco mucho sus reviews, tal vez sin ellos ya me abria desinflado y los capitulos avanzarian de a semana o incluso mas lentos, pero por su apoyo le hecho mas ganas y estan saliendo relativamente rapido, ojala me sigan acompañando con este fic, un saludo y que les siga gustando.

**Capitulo 4 **

_"Me pregunto ¿El amor tendrá un final? Mamá dice que me amara hasta que el sol se extinga, ahora se que faltan millones de años para que eso pase. Me da miedo pensar que en realidad tiene un final y es tan pronto." _

La aldea se movilizaba a gran velocidad, los genins como Konohamaru y su equipo se encargaban de guiar a los civiles al refugio, la Hokage supervisaba cada movimiento meticulosamente, y esperaba con ansias la ayuda de la arena, era algo complicado, pero ella tenia que hacerlo, y al lado Shizune trataba de lidiar con una pequeña niña que no podía contener el llanto.

-¿Donde esta mi mamá y mi papá?.- preguntaba la pequeña mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosadas por tanto llanto

-Tranquila preciosa, tus papás regresaran pronto, ya veras.- la trataba de calmar Shizune.

-Pero mi mamá dijo que pasaríamos toda la semana juntas.-Se quejaba la pequeña sin calmar su llanto.

-Yo fui quien la mando a traer.- se acerco diciendo Tsunade, con cara de enojo fingido.

-Es mala.- le dijo la pequeña dejando de llorar un poco intimidada por Tsunade

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero tu papá y tu mamá están trabajando para que la gente de la aldea sea feliz y este en paz, así que es mejor que dejes de llorar.- culmino dándole la espalda a la pequeña

**-**¿De verdad?.- pregunto la pequeña limpiándose las lagrimas.- si es así ya no llorare

-Bien, por que si sigues llorando se lo diré a Sakura.- Amenazo Tsunade.

-No le diga nada, ya no llorare.- Afirmo la pequeña, mientras se ponía al lado de la Hokage y veía desde lo alto como la gente era llevada al refugio.

Mientras en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha.

-Bien, ya encontré algo.- Susurraba Naruto escondido y observando a un numeroso grupo de Shinobis del trueno.-debo hacer bastante alboroto.

Naruto de movió de su posición y observo un poco mas alrededor, había Shinobis distribuidos por todos lados, infiltrarse en aquel terreno había sido verdaderamente difícil.

-Bien no hay tiempo que perder, o sino pueden descubrir a los demás.- Formo el sello mas conocido por el.- Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

Un centenar de copias de Naruto salieron sorprendiendo a los Shinobis invasores, rápidamente se inicio una pelea, pero la ventaja de Naruto había sido el factor sorpresa, con ayuda de ello estaba siendo fácil terminar con un gran numero de enemigos.

Pero en un momento todas las copias empezaron a ser vencidas, de entre el humo causado por la desaparición de los Bunshin apareció una gran serpiente café.

-Bien Naruto-kun.- Le saludo Kabuto arriba de la serpiente.- pero no será suficiente con eso.

-Vamos Kabuto, vine aquí en contra de las ordenes del hokage solo para divertirme, espero que no me decepciones.- Naruto hizo un par de sellos y lanzo su ataque.- Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu

Una gran cantidad de agua salio de la tierra y formo un dragón que termino con la serpiente, Kabuto tuvo que saltar para evitar ser eliminado

-Vamos Naruto-kun, te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero no por eso vas a ganar.- Se acomodo las gafas meticulosamente

-¿Qué buscan?, ya una vez intentaron invadir la aldea y fallaron, aquella ocasión tenían con ustedes el factor sorpresa, pero ahora los descubrimos a tiempo y no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

-Pues en eso te equivocas Naruto-kun, el primer objetivo es destruir Konoha de una vez por todas, con la ayuda de las demás aldeas lo lograremos, puedes ser muy fuerte, y Konoha puede estar preparada, pero nunca se habían enfrentado a tal numero de shinobis, simplemente no podrán resistir.- Kabuto hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- contesto Naruto apretando los puños

-El segundo objetivo es encontrar a Sasuke-kun.- esto ultimo llamo mas la atención de Naruto.- por fin esta listo para ser el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama, pero hace unos años se fue, claro que no se por que te cuento esto por que tu has de saber donde esta, pero si destruimos la aldea se que lo encontraremos, no tendrá donde ir, si eso no resulta entonces ya veremos que hacer¿no te parece buena idea?

-Lo que me parece es que ustedes están locos, no podrán hacer que Sasuke vaya con ustedes por propia voluntad, y por la fuerza no podrán obligarlo

-Eso es lo que tu piensas Naruto-kun, pero a pesar de todo Orochimaru-sama es un legendario Sannin, hay muchas formas de que el logre su objetivo.- una vez mas sus ojos reflejaron burla y se acomodo los anteojos.-Bien pero basta de tonterías, de nada te servirá por que me mando a matarte, ojala no te lo tomes personal.

-Claro que no, solo cumples ordenes.- se burlo Naruto.- entonces ven.

Kabuto junto chackra en su mano para hacer su jutsu de bisturí, y se lanzo contra Naruto que lo esquivaba con dificulta, hasta que fue alcanzado por la mano de Kabuto a la altura del pecho, Naruto cayo desplomado.

-Ja, ya veo que solo alardeabas, rápidamente corte tus arterias principales, morirás enseguida no te preocupes.- Kabuto veía como el cuerpo se movía un poco y después seso todo movimiento, pero una explosión y el cuerpo desapareció.

-Que bueno que te diviertas con mi Bunshin, pero no será tan fácil vencerme a mi.- Kabuto volteo la vista y se encontró con Naruto en la rama de un árbol.-Prepárate, por que iré en serio.

Naruto bajo del árbol dando golpes y patadas tan precisas y rápidas que Kabuto recibía la mayoría dio un salto atrás para tomar distancia.

-eres bueno Naruto, mucho mejor de lo que habría imaginado, pero eso no te ayudara.- Kabuto hizo un movimiento y Naruto se vio rodeado de un numeroso grupo de shinobis de distintas aldeas.

-"maldición¿Qué estoy haciendo, debería hacer un gran alboroto y en cambio solo me estoy divirtiendo".- pensó el rubio cuando le llego a la cabeza que estaba en una misión importante.- Bueno, en ese caos creo que necesito ayuda, Kushiyose No Jutsu

En el campo de batalla apareció un gran sapo, no tan grande como GamaBunta, pero si bastante como para hacer que de primera retrocedieran unos pasos los shinobis enemigos.

-Naruto, siempre tienes que invocarme cuando es menos apropiado, estaba hablando con mi padre.- exclamo el sapo con un gran chaqueta azul.

-Vamos Gamakichi, no seas quejumbroso, Bunta se enojaría si lo hubiera invocado a el para esto.- Le respondía el chico dando un par de palmadas a la enorme criatura en la espalda.-Solo necesito hacer un buen alboroto, dame un poco de aceite.

-Te ayudare por esta vez, pero me debes una.- La invocación salto a una enorme altura y desde el cielo disparo un enorme chorro de aceite.

-Ahora es mi turno, Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu.- El chorro de aceite fue fácilmente encendido por las flamas de la técnica y acabaron con bastantes enemigos, causando la atención de todos los enemigos, incluso de los mas lejanos.-Bien eso es todo, no necesito mas tu ayuda, solo avísale a Bunta que estamos en guerra, tal vez tenga que invocarlo mas adelante.

-Esta bien, yo le diré, pero no te aseguro nada.- La gran invocación desapareció y Naruto cayo al incinerado suelo.

-Bien, ya hice lo mió, ya es hora de irme.- Rápidamente comenzó a avanzar hacia la aldea cuando tuvo que esquivar un kunai.

-No te iras tan fácilmente.- Le grito Kabuto, se veía algo cansado y con la ropa ligeramente quemada, pero bien en general.- No te dejare escapar tan fácilmente.

-Eres un tonto, ya tendremos tiempo para jugar, pero si tanto insistes entonces creo que necesito terminarte para poder irme.- Sentencio Naruto extendiendo un brazo, el chacra empezó a girar y a acumularse en ella.- Rasengan

-No creas que soy tonto, esa técnica es tan usada por ti que no me sorprenderá.- Se burlo Kabuto

-Entonces sorpréndete por esto.- Naruto acelero la velocidad del chacra y después rompió el control de la esfera haciendo que una gran corriente de aire con chacra que fue dirigido hasta Kabuto.

El golpe no fue tan devastador como un Rasengan bien aplicado, pero lo hizo caer muchos metros atrás, sin aliento y con numerosas heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-Eso es todo, nos veremos después, aunque preferiría que desistieran de su invasión o podrían lamentarlo de por vida.- Amenazo Naruto y regreso a la aldea dejando a Kabuto en el suelo.

En camino hacia la arena, las tres kunoichis y el ANBU habían visto el gran alboroto y alcanzaron a observar la gran llamarada que provoco Naruto.

-Creo que se excedió un poco.- Proclamo Ino mientras el grupo se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

-Pero es mejor que llame más la atención que otra cosa, así pasaremos inadvertidos, no sabemos cuando atacaran, así que lo mejor es traer la ayuda sin contratiempos.- Comento Shikamaru.

-Solo espero que lleguemos antes de que algo malo pase.- comento Hinata.

-Tranquilos, se que podrán resistir hasta que regresemos, shinobis mas fuertes que nosotros están en Konoha.- Las tranquilizo Sakura, todos asintieron y apretaron el paso.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la zona montañosa donde ya no habría por que temer, de ahí en adelante solo necesitaban llegar a la aldea del viento y pedir ayuda al Kasekage, Gaara siempre había tenido buenas relaciones con Konoha, así que estaban seguros que prestaría ayuda a Konoha, además por esa razón iba Ino, la chica había tenido algunos encuentros con aquel frió líder, en apariencia, por que cuando estaban juntos se portaba bien, incluso era detallista, aunque eran encuentros muy complicados por lo separados que estaban, y no tenían ni siquiera una relación estable, era cosa de encuentros.

Shikamaru pensaba de manera suspicaz que por ese mismo motivo el estaba en esta misión cuando se pudo haber enviado a alguien que les ofreciera mayor protección a las kunoichis, pero su pequeña relación con Temari podía bien ayudar en las relaciones, y aunque no tenían duda de que la arena ayudaría a Konoha era mejor no correr riesgos.

Cerca de la zona rocosa los esperaba una desagradable sorpresa que descubrió Hinata.

-Alto.- grito la hermosa Kunoichi.- en este punto hay muchas trampas, cada parte esta cubierta por sellos explosivos y detonadores, no podremos pasar o provocaremos una explosión tan grande que sabrán donde estamos si es que no morimos por la explosión.

-Maldición, ya tenían previsto que saldríamos a buscar ayuda, seguramente por eso esta zona no esta protegida, esto es demasiado problemático.- se quejo Shikamaru viendo lo cerca que estuvieron de llegar a la zona montañosa para salir por la ayuda, pero también lo cerca que estuvieron de morir, Tsunade se había anotado un punto bueno al mandar a Hinata.

-Debe de haber alguna posibilidad.- Exclamo Ino, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Maldición, debemos regresar y buscar una nueva forma de salir, tendrá que ser a la fuerza.- se quejo Sakura.

-Eso llevara mucho tiempo, si no pasamos en este momento la misión será un fracaso, seria mejor regresar a la aldea.-sugirió un Shikamaru muy contrariado.

-No irán a ninguna parte, aquí será su tumba.- Una voz se escucho, pero no pudieron determinar de donde provenía, entonces una neblina comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, el grupo se replegó para no perder contacto.

-Shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, este es su jutsu mas común.- le explico Sakura.

-Atentas.- ordeno Shikamaru.- Hinata usa tu Byakugan y avísanos por donde nos atacaran.

-Entendido.-asintió la chica.- Byakugan!!!

Hinata observaba atentamente, el Byakugan le proporcionaba una vista bastante amplia, pero no lo suficiente, no podía ver a los agresores, pero sabia que por lo menos podría verlos acercarse, sin embargo pasaron dos minutos y los enemigos no daban señales de aparecer, la niebla se comenzó a disipar para el asombro de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- se alarmo Ino

-Esto es raro, la niebla se disipa y no hemos sido atacados.- Noto Sakura.

-Ahí.- Les señalo Hinata donde la neblina se disipaba con más rapidez

De entre la niebla se empezó a notar una silueta, Hinata fue la primera en no tarde quien se trataba, los demás lo vieron momentos después,

Sasuke se encontraba tranquilizante sentado en una roca, cuando la niebla se disipo por completo observaron alrededor y una decena de shinobis habían sido masacrados, tan rápido y tan silenciosamente que ellos mismos no lo podían creer.

-Sasuke¿que haces aquí?.- pregunto Shikamaru dando un paso enfrente.

-Solo protejo el futuro de mi clan, aunque tal vez exagere, estos eran solo basura, los sellos explosivos ya están desactivados.

El grupo volvió la vista y los sellos estaban rasgados, Hinata confirmo con su Byakugan y no vio ningún sello activo.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?.- Ino estaba nerviosa, sabia que si Sasuke los atacaba no tendrían oportunidad, ya lo habían comprobado con el ataque a los shinoibis la vez anterior.

-Ya lo dije, cuido de el futuro de mi clan, Sakura es parte importante de eso, no puedo dejar que la lastimen.- afirmo Sasuke levantándose y avanzando hacia ellos.

-Maldición, no queda más remedio.- Shikamaru se adelanto a cortarle el paso a Sasuke y saco un Kunai.- chicas, vayan a entregar el mensaje, háganlo lo mas rápido posible, yo tratare de detenerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Sasuke.

-No seas ridículo, la verdad puedes estar tranquilo, yo no quiero pelear con ustedes y es mejor que no intenten pelear conmigo por que ahora definitivamente no tendré piedad.- Añadió dándoles la espalda.-Sakura, tu hija es muy bella e inocente, si reconsideras venir conmigo tal vez la pueda aceptar.

-¿Qué dices?, no seas estupido, no la conoces.- contesto Sakura muy enfadada

-Claro que la conozco, Junko, una hermosa niña, la conocí ayer en el parque.- agrego fríamente

Un estremecimiento llego a Sakura, el amigo que hizo su hija cuando la dejo sola, el hecho de que hubiera estado cerca de la muerte hizo que Sakura dejara correr un par de lágrimas, pero rápidamente cambio su sentimiento de impotencia por una de furia.

-Escúchame bien Sasuke, no te acerques otra vez a mi hija, si vuelves a hacerlo.- Sasuke volteo un poco la mirada para observar a Sakura.- Te matare!!!, lo juro, te matare!!!

A Sasuke no pareció una gran amenaza así que volvió a quitar la mirada, eso no le inquietaba en lo mas mínimo, y empezó a alejarse.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero decidieron dejarlo así, no tenían tiempo que perder, pero Sasuke se detuvo una vez mas.

-Hinata.- llamo Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres?.- contesto tratando de mostrarse segura.

-No me odies si mato a Naruto, pero ya se lo advertí, si se interpone una vez mas en mi camino lo matare.- Hinata ni siquiera reacciono ante la amenaza

-Él ya te lo advirtió antes a ti, no lo provoques o el te matara, y eso es una seguridad.- Nuevamente Sasuke emprendió el camino.

El grupo confundido y estresado emprendió el cumplimiento de su misión, dejando atrás el momento tan perturbador encuentro, aunque fue un alivio que llegara, hubieran perdido mucho tiempo en la batalla y luego tratando de encontrar la forma de pasar por los sellos explosivos.

En las profundidades del bosque.

-Parece que no te fue muy bien Kabuto.- La siniestra voz que recibía a Kabuto, magullado y con la ropa quemada y con los ojos inyectados de sangre, apenas había podido llegar a la guarida, esa siniestra voz era de Orochimaru.- Fallaste en matar al chico Kyubi

-Orochimaru-sama.- se inclino Kabuto.- le prometo que la próxima vez no fallare, lo matare, me ha humillado y eso no se lo perdonare.- Alzo la vista y sus ojos inyectados de sangre y de odio complacieron a Orochimaru.

-Muy bien, esa determinación me gusta. Y cambiando de tema¿has sabido algo de Sasuke-kun?.- inquirió el sennin

-Yo mismo no, pero al regresar me entregaron el informe de que los shinobis del país del agua que emboscarían al grupo que seguramente iría a pedir ayuda a la arena fueron masacrados, y al parecer fue Sasuke.-culmino Kabuto.- pero no sabemos si ya fueron a pedir ayuda o solo fue la pelea con Sasuke.

-Eso no me complace, por lo menos parece que Sasuke ya esta aquí, pero si Konoha pide ayuda a la arena esto se complicara.- Comento Orochimaru con un dejo de enojo en su voz.- aliarnos con la aldea escondida entre la cascada fue fácil, su afán por sobresalir nos ayudo a usarlos para nuestros propósitos, pero los demás aliados pueden impacientarse si la arena esta en su contra.

-Lo se, no quisieron aceptar la propuesta, hasta que matamos al Mizukage, al Raikage y al Tsuchikage, tomando su lugar pudimos agregarlos al plan, pero si notan que los lideres fueron asesinados nos dejaran y hasta se pondrán en nuestra contra

-Si, eso solo podría pasar si la arena llega y las cosas se complican, de seguro pedirán órdenes a los líderes y descubrirán todo, pero por eso es momento de actuar.-Orochimaru se puso de pie.

-No fue posible matar al Kazekage, es la aldea con mejores relaciones con Konoha, así que intentar un acuerdo era inútil, pero es una persona extremadamente fuerte, la única oportunidad es que usted le matara personalmente.

-No teníamos tiempo, es mejor así, por eso ya estamos preparados para actuar.

-¿Atacaremos de una vez?.- pregunto Kabuto

-No, mañana al medio día será el primer ataque, Konoha esta bien preparada, así que serán muchos ataques hasta que logremos destruirla. Esta vez estoy decidido, y nadie podra evitarlo.- Los ojos de Orochimaru se encendieron.- Para no correr riesgos quisiera obtener el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, esta mas que listo.

-Lo entiendo, tratare de hacer lo posible para encontrarlo.

-Bien¿tenemos muchas bajas?.- pregunto el sennin

-Pocas, con los que perdimos en la batalla con Naruto y los que mato Sasuke apenas llegan a cincuenta shinobis, no es nada.- sonrió el ninja medico.

-Bien, alerta a los lideres de escuadrón, mañana al medio día, atacaremos, y tenemos que hacer un buen daño, si es cierto y Konoha pidió ayuda a la arena entonces tenemos que tomar ventaja para que cuando lleguen no sean problema.

-Como usted ordene.- Kabuto hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar.

Caía la tarde cuando Naruto se reporto en la torre del Hokage.

-Baa-chan, he cumplido con la misión.- Informo apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Bien hecho, pero…- la Hokage se inclino hasta tenerlo a poca distancia.- No me digas vieja!!!

-No se enoje, bueno¿tiene alguna otra tarea para mi?.- pregunto poniendo los brazos tras la nuca.

-Hoy ya no, solo que estés en guardia, la aldea esta evacuada, solo esperamos el ataque.- Proclamo Tsunade con voz solemne.- esperemos que el grupo pueda llevar el mensaje y obtener una respuesta afirmativa a nuestra petición.

-No se preocupe baa-chan, lo harán bien, no tengo duda en que lo lograran, y se que Gaara nos ayudara, confié en el.- Aseguro el rubio.

-Espero que así sea.- contesto Tsunade cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse.-Bien, ahora ve a descansar un poco, come bien y debes estará alerta, habrá un grupo de chunins a tu disposición por si los llegaras a necesitar.

-Gracias pero prefiero trabajar solo, no quiero arriesgar a nadie con una mala decisión.

-Como prefieras, tu hija llegara pronto, Shizune la llevo a comer algo, a estado muy inquieta.

-Me lo imagine, le agradezco que la haya cuidado, y le agradeceré mas si lo sigue haciendo mientras dure la batalla.

-No es problema.- contesto la Hokage empezando a revisar documentos.

En ese momento la puerta se abría dando paso a Shizune y la pequeña Junko con ella.

-Papá.- grito la pequeña corriendo a Naruto que la recibió con un abrazo

-Pequeña Junko¿te portaste bien?

-Si papá, pero ¿Dónde esta mamá?.- la pequeña barrio la oficina con la mirada.

-Esta en una misión, pero regresara pronto, no te preocupes.- le sonrió

-Pero ella dijo que estaría conmigo una semana.- comenzaba a sollozar

-no llores Junko, las cosas cambiaron, la aldea esta en peligro, ella, Hinata y mucha mas gente de la aldea esta trabajando para que eso no pase, cuando acabe todo esto podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con ella.- la consoló Naruto

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.- le sonrió.- ahora pórtate bien, te quedaras con Shizune un poco mas.

-Si, pero.- la niña le hizo señas de que se acercara y le susurro al odio.- la Hokage a veces me da miedo.

-Si, a veces a mi también me da miedo.- rió Naruto.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y descansa mientras puedas.- ordeno la Hokage haciéndolos dar un pequeño salto.

-Bien, ya me voy Junko, pórtate bien, regresare mañana a verte si es que no pasa nada.- la pequeña le dio un beso y vio a su padre caminar hacia la puerta.

-Papá.- llamo Junko llamando la atención de Naruto.- ¿Cuánto me quieres?

El Jounin sonrió.

-Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, mas que a mi propia vida.- la pequeña sonrió y Naruto salio de la oficina.

Camino a la aldea oculta entre la arena.

-Ya va a anochecer, tenemos buen ritmo, a este paso llegaremos al amanecer.- Comento Shikamaru.

-Bien, no bajemos el ritmo.- sugirió Ino, y todos asintieron, la aldea necesitaba su sacrificio, no dormirían toda la noche, pero era necesario, además no era algo que no hubieran vivido antes.

-Sakura.- Llamo Hinata llamando la atención de la pelirrosa sin dejar el ritmo de viaje.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, no te preocupes, Sasuke ya no me afecta, decidí ver por mi hija.- callo un momento.- debo tener mas cuidado, la deje solo un par de minutos y él la tuvo a su merced.

-Es algo que no tiene remedio, no te sientas mal, debes agradecer que nada le paso a Junko, pero de ahora en adelante tendremos mas cuidado, no te preocupes tanto.- Hinata trataba de animar a su compañera.

-Gracias Hinata, pero ahora lo mas importante es ir por ayuda, me siento tranquila de que ahora este en la aldea, la Hokage y Naruto la protegerán.- agrego Sakura

El grupo apretó el paso y se perdió en la oscuridad.

En las cercanías de Konoha, un shinobi descansaba en la rama de un árbol.

Sasuke observaba la quietud del ambiente, sabía que no duraría mucho, la batalla comenzaría pronto. Él no tenía la menor intención de participar a favor de ningún bando.

-Sakura, cuando vuelvas y la batalla comience te llevare conmigo… y a tu hija también.- Sasuke tenia una molestia, con los años de había vuelto frió y la única idea en su cabeza era cumplir sus metas, matar a Itachi y revivir su clan, ese era la razón mas importante por querer a Sakura, pero además dentro de él sentía que había un sentimiento que lo hacia querer eso, y fue el mismo sentimiento que empezó a nacerle cuando hablo con Junko¿Por qué no la mato?, el mismo no lo sabia, pero no lo quería descubrir, pero sabia que tal vez era el mismo que impulso a Sakura a desafiarlo a muerte.

El sello le molestaba, pero no como la primera vez, ahora era una molestia menor, como una astilla en la piel.

-Sakura¿tanto quieres a esa niña?.- La luz brindaba su luz, y la noche calmada precedía a la tormenta.

_Milagro!!!, este capitulo no tuvo flash back (:o), bueno, espero que les siga gustando el fic, lo trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, a pesar de la escuela y todo, trato de que además de que sea aceptable sea continuo. Un saludo y sigan comentando. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	5. Capitulo 5

Bueno, pues me apure un poquito y saque este capitulo rapidamente, fue facil por que los hechos ya salen mas rapido, pero espero que les siga agradando, asi que aqui lo tienen, recien sacado del horno XD, mis agradecimientos mas sinceros a los que leen el fic, su apoyo me impulsa.

**Capitulo 5 **

__

_"Hoy vi una pelea, la gente trata de herirse, unos pelean para no morir, otros pelean para matar. Pero ¿Por qué pelean?, Papá y Mamá lo hacen para protegerme y proteger a los que aman."_

La luz del alba asomaba y brindaba sus primeros rayos al grupo de shinobis que cruzaba la zona árida a gran velocidad.

-¿Cuánto falta?.- preguntaba HInata cubierta de sudor.

-Ya estamos cerca, después de esta gran duna.- Informo Ino

Pasaron por la última duna y por fin divisaron la aldea oculta entre la arena, y a su vez los shinobis de la arena los detectaron.

En el salón principal del Kazekage, a pesar de ser muy de mañana, Gaara ya estaba revisando reportes de misiones, a su lado se encontraban Kankuro y Temari.

-Kazekage, lamento interrumpirlo tan temprano, pero hay visitantes.- Un shinobi recién llegado a la oficina se inclino ante Gaara llamando su atención.

-¿Visitantes?.- Inquirió Temari.- ¿Qué clase de visitantes?

Desde el intento de asesinato a Gaara los shinobis y sobre todo Kankuro y Temari estaban muy alerta sobre quien llegaba a la aldea a pesar de que Gaara insistía en que no era necesario ya que el asesino no logro ni siquiera rasguñarlo.

-Ha llegado la mujer del Kazekage y tres shinobis más de la hoja.- reporto el sujeto.

-¿Mi mujer?.- Gaara lanzo una mirada asesina al informante, y luego una capa de arena lo cubría haciendo que empezara a sudar frió.

-Kazekage-sama, he… querido… decir… la señorita Yamanaka Ino, junto con tres shinobis más.- logro responder el sujeto, y la capa de arena lo soltó rápidamente.

-Yamanaka Ino.- Repitió Gaara.- háganla pasar junto con sus compañeros.

En un momento los cuatro shinobis se encontraban en la oficina.

-Kazekage-sama.- Reverencio Ino.

-Bienvenidos.- Los saludo Gaara.- ¿Qué los trae aquí?

-Kazekage, Konoha necesita su ayuda.- Hablo Shikamaru dejando un pergamino en el escritorio del Kazekage.

-Ayuda¿de que tipo?.- comento Kankuro

-Todo esta en el pergamino.- Respondió Shikamaru

Gaara abrió el pergamino, lo leyó y se lo paso a sus hermanos.

-Los invaden, eso es muy grave, los ayudaremos.- Comento Gaara para alegría del grupo.- descansen un poco, en cuanto preparemos lo necesario partiremos.

-Muchas gracias Kazekage-Sama.- comento Sakura y los cuatro hicieron una reverencia para después salir siendo escoltados por Kankuro.

-Temari, avisa a Baki, que prepare todo para la salida, lo más rápido posible.- Dijo Gaara.

-Enseguida¿la veras?.- pregunto Temari antes de salir.

-Si, arregla eso también, por favor.

Mientras en una sala descansaban los Shinobis.

-Ino, pensé que tenías alguna relación con Gaara.- comento Sakura

-No creas todo lo que escuchas.- respondió la chica con toda tranquilidad.

En medio de su descanso la aldea de la arena se movilizaba, ya estaban casi listos el numeroso grupo de shinobis.

-Perdonen que los moleste, casi estamos listos.- les decía Kankuro.- pero quieren hablar contigo Shikamaru, acerca de los detalles.

-Bien, enseguida regreso.- le dijo Shikamaru.

-Esperen, tengo que ir al baño.- Ino se levanto y se fue con los dos.

-Creo que nos quedamos solas Hinata.- comento Sakura.

-Si, espero que no tarden mucho, me preocupa que la aldea ya este siendo atacada.- Resalto Hinata y tomo un poco de agua.

-Si, me preocupa un poco Junko, pero se que Tsunade-sama la protegerá bien.

-Claro, no dudes de eso.- contesto la chica con una sonrisa que resaltaban su hermosa dentadura.

-y ¿Cuándo te decidirás por ser madre?.- pregunto con picardía

-Sakura, eso no lo se.- se sonrojo Hinata.- ahora no es el momento

-Vamos Hinata, no tienes de que avergonzarte es algo natural, Naruto también te habrá preguntado esto¿o no?

-La verdad decidimos esperar un poco, sobre todo por los problemas que tenían ustedes dos, necesitaba mucha atención para con Junko.- Hinata bajo la mirada por que le causaba algo de incomodidad mencionar los problemas de Sakura y Naruto, nunca quiso participar en ellos, no le correspondía.

-Entiendo, y quiero que me disculpes, se que fui una entupida, y además se que te lastimamos.- Sakura bajo la cabeza recordando todo.-Desde que naruto y yo nos juntamos y empezamos a vivir juntos estuviste soportando el dolor de perderlo.

-No te preocupes Sakura, eso ya quedo en el pasado.-Respondió Hinata.

-Claro que me preocupo.- agrego Sakura.- cuando nos separamos estaba muy enfadada, sabia que era mi culpa pero intentaba pensar que era culpa de Naruto, a pesar de eso deje que se llevara a Junko, no entendía, estaba cegada, y cuando los vi descargue todo mi coraje…

Flash Back

Sakura estaba caminando por la ciudad, los últimos meses habían sido muy difíciles, su vida se había complicado y todo por ella misma, pero se resistía a creerlo, la culpa no podía ser de ella, debía ser de alguien mas, eso era seguro.

Pensaba en esto, y de momento se convenció, debía hablar con Naruto, la tarde que el la dejo discutieron mucho, pero Naruto no cambio su decisión ni se altero, su mirada reflejaba mucha determinación.

Noto que la noche había caído y la había sorprendido, decidió que iría a Ichiraku, en ese lugar era probable que encontrara a Naruto, Junko debía estar dormida a esta hora, y este y otros pensamientos la llevaron a buscarlo ahí.

Cuando llego, su frustración y enojo regresaron, vio a Naruto salir de Ichiraku junto con Hinata. Eso era, ya lo sabía, no había sido su culpa, era la de Naruto, estaba muy claro, como no estaban casado aprovechaba para verse con Hinata, ella era la culpable, ella y el, una pareja de falsos.

-Naruto!!!, así que era por esto que me dejaste, para irte con ella.- Llego gritando Sakura.

-¿Sakura¿De que hablas?, ella no tiene nada que ver.- Contesto Naruto y Hinata se acongojo, desde la primera vez que hablaron en Ichiraku, se veían ahí, pero no habían hecho nada fuera de lo normal, solo cenaban juntos y su relación se fortalecía a pesar de que muchas veces no decían una sola palabra.

-No seas hipócrita, eres un falso, te desprecio.- Sakura se adelanto.

-Eso deberías decírtelo a ti misma.- le contesto Naruto con una mirada segura y dura.

-Sakura, yo nunca hice nada para….-trataba de hablar Hinata

-Cállate, no quiero escucharte, eres una hipócrita igual que Naruto.- Acuso Hinata y esta decidió ya no hablar más.

-Ya cálmate Sakura, sabes que estas equivocada.

-Ya me canse de tus entupidos discursos, son todos llenos mentiras.- Sakura se lanzo y golpeo a Naruto en la cara con el puño cerrado, pero este ni siquiera se defendió, resistió el impacto y una línea de sangre corrió desde la comisura de la boca hasta la barbilla de donde caía al suelo en gotas.

-¿Ya estas feliz?.- pregunto Naruto con una mirada decidida que hizo a Sakura perder la confianza en sus palabras, esos ojos la reflejaban tal cual era, una persona equivocada.

No resistió eso y salio corriendo.

Fin Flash Back

-Después de eso hablamos un poco y las cosas quedaron en paz relativamente por que yo seguía haciendo sufrir a Junko, como lo lamento.- Unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es que ahora recuperes el tiempo perdido, no es el fin del mundo.- la consoló Hinata tomándola de las manos.

-Gracias, eres una persona fenomenal, por eso Naruto se enamoro de ti.- Contesto Sakura.

Mientras las kunoichis hablaban en una sala privada había una reunión.

-Te estaba esperando.- dijo Gaara al notar la presencia de la persona recién llegada.

-Lo se, yo también quería verte.- contesto Ino.

Se encararon y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron, entonces Gaara extendió sus brazos y tomo a la hermosa rubia en sus brazos.

-Creo que tienen problemas

-Si, pero yo siempre confié en que nos ayudarías.- Respondió Ino.- si no por mi, por las relaciones con Konoha, o por la amistad con Naruto, pero sabia que no nos abandonarías.

-Lo hago por las tres cosas, pero mas por ti.- concluyo Gaara y la beso siendo correspondido por la chica.

Y en el centro de la aldea los Shinobis se acababan de preparar, cuando llego Shikamaru ya lo esperaba Temari.

-Me dijeron que querías detalles.- Hablo el perezoso ANBU

-Claro, dame los detalles, los necesito.- Insistió Temari encarándolo

-Que carácter, pues la aldea esta rodeada, salir fue difícil y entrar lo será mas, pero eso depende como nos organicemos, tal vez sea bueno atacar desde afuera, así el enemigo tendrá que enfrentarse a dos frentes.- Informaba Shikamaru

-No seas tonto, eso es lo de menos.- Interrumpió Temari.- Hablo de los detalles del por que no has venido a verme estupido nube-filo.

Shikamaru ya se esperaba algo de esto, pero prefería pensar que no pasaría, pero se equivoco.

-Que problemática eres, este no es el momento, no seas cabeza dura.- se quejo el chico cerrando los ojos y robándose un sien.

-Baka, nunca es el momento apropiado, pero ya llegara el momento de arreglar cuentas.- Le amenazo Temari.-Ahora ve a avisar a Sakura y Hinata que ya estamos listos para salir, Ino vendrá con Gaara.

-Eso supuse, enseguida regreso.

Al poco rato la gran comitiva salía de la arena en camino a Konoha, al frente el Kazekage y sus hermanos, atrás de el los Shinobis de la hoja.

En Konoha faltaban un par de horas para que llegara el medio día y la tensión estaba en su punto máximo, los aldeanos esperaban impaciente en los refugios y los Shinobis estaban preparados para el ataque.

En el centro de Konoha un grupo de Jounins hablaban mientras esperaban

-Maldición, la espera me esta matando.- se quejo Kiba.

-Tranquilízate, se que no tardaran, es cuestión de tiempo.- lo calmo Shino.

-¿Cuántos creen que nos ataquen?.- pregunto Lee

-Según los informes son cuatro aldeas y los hombres de Orochimaru, así que serán muchísimos enemigos, debemos ser contundentes o no podremos aguantar.-Observo Ten ten.

-Se que podremos aguantar, pero estoy seguro que esta batalla no será corta.- Asevero Choji

-De eso no hay duda, pero ya ayer pelee con algunos de ellos, no son unos novatos, pero se que podremos con ellos.- Comento Naruto.- ¿Y los viejos?

-¿A quienes llamas viejos?.- Pregunto Kakashi que encabezaba a un grupo de conocidos jounins.

-A ustedes¿a quien mas?.- Contesto sonriendo cínicamente el rubio.

-Vamos, entonces ustedes seguirán siendo el grupo de mocosos.- contesto Kakashi mostrando, lo que a través de su mascara parecía ser, una sonrisa.

Atrás de él estaban los antiguos profesores, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Anko.

-Lo comprendo de Kakashi, pero ¿de los demás por que llegan tarde?.- comento Naruto

-Decidimos reunirnos "los viejos" como tú dices, antes de venir con ustedes, pero Kakashi llego tarde.- Respondió Asuma

-Me perdí en el camino de la vida.- respondió Kakashi.

-Bien, no hay problema, esta reunión fue ordenada por la Hokage para distribuirnos alrededor de la aldea, necesitamos saber donde están los demás para no perdernos en la batalla y dejar descuidada alguna sección.-Aclaro Naruto.

-Bueno, y entonces ¿quien sabe como esta el enemigo?.- se apresuro Kiba.- Yo quiero donde haya mas enemigos.

-Claro que no, Ese lugar lo quiero yo.- Insistió Lee con los ojos encendidos.

-Bien dicho Lee.- Le contesto Gai haciéndole una seña con el dedo pulgar mientras sonreía.

-Nada nada, antes de venir me informe con Neji, el clan Hyuga estuvo revisando los alrededores y lo hacen constantemente, me dijo que la zona mas concurrida de enemigos es por la entrada principal a la aldea.- Aclaro Naruto sacando un mapa de la aldea y explico como estaban de concurridos los demás puntos.

-Bien pues ya sabemos como esta solo falta saber como nos distribuiremos y a quien podremos acudir si tenemos problemas.- Afirmo Kakashi.

-Bueno, yo tomare la zona de la puerta principal.- Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que no.- grito Kiba

-Esa zona la quiero yo.- Reclamo Lee.

-No les estoy preguntando, solo les informo, ustedes repártanse las demás.- El rubio saco un kunai.- Por cierto, no se si lo sepan, pero se ha mandado a Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru y Sakura a pedir ayuda a Gaara, si llegan recibirán el mensaje, para que no vayan a atacar a los shinobis de la arena, yo estoy seguro de que llegaran.

Después de decir esto tomo el kunai y lo clavo en su cuerpo, inmediatamente desapareció el bunshin.

-Maldición, es un tramposo, seguramente ya esta en la zona norte.- reclamo Kiba.

-Pues que mas remedio, siempre hace lo que quiere, bien repartámonos.- Tranquilizo Kakashi y todos tomaron sus posiciones.

En la oficina de la Hokage la actividad era incesante.

Cada momento llegaba un shinobi a dar detalles de los movimientos enemigos, Tsunade continuaba desde su posición detrás del escritorio, escuchando todo y dando ordenes, Shizune se mantenía a su lado con Junko tomada de la mano y tonton asido de su correa con la otra.

-Tsunade-sama.- llego otros shinobi.- al parecer las tropas enemigas atacaran al medio día, sus movimientos se han acelerado faltando media hora para eso.

-Entiendo, ya no necesito mas reportes, da el aviso, que todos se preparen, los genins seguirán cuidadnos a los civiles, los demás a la batalla.-Ordeno la rubia.

Después de la salida del shinobi Tsunade se levanto de su escritorio y salio seguida de Shizune.

-Comenzara la batalla, es mejor llevar a Junko a los refugios, no sabemos como se desarrollaran las cosas y no quiero correr riesgos.- Hablo sin dejar de caminar.

-Lo entiendo Tsunade-sama.- asintió la asistente.

-Yo no quiero irme a ningún lado.- les replico Junko.-Mi papá me dijo que me quedara con Shizune.

-Eso no es posible, ella es necesaria en la batalla y no podrá cuidarte.- Con voz autoritaria la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama¿cree que la batalle sea tan intensa?.- dudo Shizune

-Sin duda, esta vez Orochimaru cuenta con millares de seguidores, si no somos prudentes y nos cuidamos antes de que llegue la ayuda de la arena seguramente no aguantaremos.

-Entiendo.- asintió Shuzune bajando la cabeza.-Junko, es mejor que te quedes en los refugios.

-Pero…-intento replicar la niña

-Quiero que me ayudes, cuida a tonton.- le sonrió Shizune, aunque la niña se sentía triste, por que no quería alejarse de Shizune que le ofrecía tanta seguridad.

-Esta bien, si es por ayudarte lo haré.- contesto en tono de resignación la pequeña.

-Eres una niña muy obediente.- le felicito Shizune y se encaminaron a los refugios guiados por Tsunade.

Estaban a punto de llegar pero inesperadamente recibieron un ataque.

Un shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la cascada salio tratando de matar a la Hokage que esquivo los shurikens que le lanzo.

Este era un jounin, estaba actuando por cuenta propia, el líder de la aldea le había pedido que se infiltrara en Konoha antes del ataque y matara a Tsunade, para asegurar su victoria, y lo había planeado a las espaldas de Orochimaru.

Siendo un especialista logro infiltrarse tras toda una noche de intentos y ahora trataba de completar su misión.

Shizune se sorprendió por el intruso, y lo primero que pensó fue en ir a ayudar a Tsunade, pero recordó que aun tenia a Junko a su lado, así que desistió de su primer impulso y en cambio se mantuvo al lado de Junko por si ese sujeto no estuviera solo.

Junko se sorprendió por el ataque, lejos de los entrenamientos que Hinata y Naruto mantenían a veces por la mañana, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver un combate, pero este era real, ese sujeto trataba de matar a Tsunade.

Tsunade no tenia problemas, desde la sorpresa no había pasado a mas, el sujeto no era tan fuerte y su velocidad dejaba que desear, evidentemente era un tipo entrenado para la infiltración, no para el combate. Su primer impulso había sido acabarlo sin compasión, con un solo golpe podía haberle arrancado la cabeza, o reventarlo por dentro, pero, era algo excesivo y por demás un espectáculo que no quería mostrarle a la pequeña Junko.

Así que intento algo más discreto, junto chacra en su mano y formo un bisturí, en rápidos movimientos cortó los músculos del corazón del shinobi, este cayo como fulminado y no se movió más.

-Shizune, lleva a Junko a el refugio rápido.- Ordeno la Hokage y Shizune cumplió inmediatamente, cuando Shizune hubo entrado se volvió a ver al cadáver.- Maldición, ya sabia que esto no seria fácil, espero que los demás hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

La hora indicada llego y las fuerzas empezaron a avanzar hacia Konoha, los Shinobis de la hoja lo notaron inmediatamente y el combate comenzó, el grupo de Jounins que se reunió en la mañana fueron los primeros en interceptar al enemigo, sin embargo pronto sintieron la magnitud real de esta invasión, cada uno con su grupo de Chunins trataban de mantener a raya a los invasores, pero era una tarea difícil, no bien acababan de vencer a uno y otro ya les estaba atacando, pronto comenzaron a retroceder a el interior de la aldea.

Cada ninja daba lo mejor, pero la marea de enemigos los agobiaba demasiado, muchos lugares eran tan parejas las batallas que muchos enemigos lograban colarse al interior de Konoha, donde la segunda defensa los esperaba, chunins y ANBUS, pero el caos comenzaba en Konoha.

Un grupo de Shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la roca habían logrado pasar hasta el centro de Konoha, era un grupo demasiado bueno para ser detenido por simples Chunins.

-Hay que buscar a los civiles.- ordeno el líder.- cuando los encuentren acaben con todos.

El líder iba a hacer lo propio cunado sus hombres se dispersaron pero observo algo que llamo su atención.

Una pequeña niña de cabellera rosada salía de una puerta oculta, persiguiendo un cerdo.

-"mala suerte pequeña".- pensó el infame.- Doton Restsudotenshou

Una gran abertura de tierra corrió hasta donde estaba la pequeña, el suelo se abrió cerca de ella, pero eso no fue lo grave, ella y Tonton pararon en seco, lo infame es que la técnica hizo caer una construcción y una pared se le venia enzima a la pequeña. No supo que hacer, más que tomar a tonton y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Ninpou Harem Jisou.- se escucho y la pequeña abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un viejo con el pelo de puntas, todo completamente blanco, con el mismo cabello había detenido la gran pared que le caería enzima.-¿Estas bien pequeña?

-Si, gracias.- Contesto Junko

-No hay de que, solo regresa adentro.- la pequeña asintió y corrió hasta el refugio.- tú, te crees muy fuerte atacando inocentes, pues veremos que tan fuerte eres.

Jiraiya se lanzo contra el shinobi que no duro ni 10 segundos. Momentos mas tarde las fuerzas ANBU terminaron con los demás invasores y regresaban al combate.

-Jiraiya.- Llego corriendo Tsunade.- ¿tu aquí?

-Venia por información para mi novela pero creo que necesitan ayuda.-dijo sinriendo y Tsunade asintio.

-Shizune, parece que no es un lugar tan seguro, cuida a los aldeanos, no te despegues de este lugar, y cuida a Junko, si le hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría.- Shizune asintió y los dos sanin fueron a unirse a la batalla.

_Bien me quedo hasta aquí en este capitulo, lo seguiré pronto, este fin de semana pasaron Naruto todo el día sábado y todo el domingo, así que me inspiro a seguir escribiendo y en dos días dos capítulos, ojala me sigan privilegiando con su atención. Espero sus apreciados reviews que siempre reviso con mucho gusto. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	6. Primer Interludio

Interludios!!!, si señores, son pequeños capitulos, o pequeños textos entre capitulos que mostraran un poco lo que piensa Junko de lo que vive, a lo mejor no les gusten, pero creo que es lo mejor pra conocer de ella, ya que en la historia una niña no puede expresarse como quisiera, estos interludios muestran su subconciente y corazon, obviamente no son palabras que la pequeña escribiria debido a su corta edad, es lo mismo que los pequeños textos al inicio de cada capitulo, pero estos son mas especificos.

**Primer Interludio**

_A veces sueño con la alegría inmensa de que Papá y Mamá estuvieran juntos, podría estar con ellos al mismo tiempo. _

_Ese sueño fue realidad alguna vez, yo lo recuerdo con calidez en el corazón, aunque la gente me diga que eso no es posible por que yo apenas había nacido, pero yo lo recuerdo, podía ver la cara de Mamá cuando despertaba, y la cara de Papá cuando lloraba y a los dos juntos cuando me arrullaban. Entonces yo era muy feliz, no había nada que yo esperara del mundo más que todo continuara así. _

_Pero un día de tantos eso cambio, yo dormía cuando sucedió, pero desde aquel punto Mamá cambio, ya no la veía con tanta frecuencia, y cuando lo podía hacer su mirada era fría, había perdido el brillo con el que me miraba, de vez en cuando lo recuperaba, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba ausente. _

_Esto fue muy doloroso, si no fuera por que Papá siempre me dio todo su cariño mi corazón se hubiera congelado. _

_Un día mi mamá no fue mas que un fantasma, un fantasma que aparecía después de mucho tiempo y solo por un momento, desde ese punto solo veía a papá, mi primera palabra fue para el, mis primeros pasos él los cuido. _

_Y aunque me quería tanto veía una pequeña soledad en sus ojos, pero menos intensa que la que veía en los de mamá cuando me visitaba. _

_Un día papá llego con Hinata, una mujer muy hermosa, linda y cariñosa. Ella me trata muy bien, incluso yo ya la quiero mucho, por que desde que ella llego, en los ojos de papá ya no hay soledad, ahora brillan intensamente. _

_Pero yo no me sentía feliz completamente, necesitaba el cariño de mamá, pero ella no me lo podía ofrecer, lloraba por ella, pero nunca paso nada. _

_Y la felicidad regreso, mamá me da mas cariño, no se que paso, pero me alegra que haya ocurrido, ahora puedo sentir su cariño, y soy tan feliz cuando estoy con ella, y cuando regreso con papá el cariño continua, es algo maravilloso. _

_Sin embargo, aunque los ojos de mamá tienen brillo, aun noto un poco de soledad, es como papá antes de traer a Hinata. _

_Yo no se si podré hacer algo, pero lo intentare, cuando vea a mi mamá completamente feliz, y papá sigua siendo feliz entonces realmente conoceré la felicidad. _

_Mis papas ya no estarán juntos, pero si los dos son felices, y me dan cariño y me quieren como lo hacen ahora, la distancia no importa, por que el amor no conoce de distancias… _

Bueno, ahora llegamos a un anexo, llamado ACLARACIONES Y RESPUESTAS XD

Primero quiero agradecer a los que siguen este fic y dejan sus apreciadisimos reviews, que siempre leo, pero antes de eso las aclaraciones.

Este fic de Naruto lo escribo en ignorancia de muchas cosas ya que solo he visto la primera parte de la serie, y unos cuantos capitulos de relleno, asi que lo que escribo es desde ese punto, ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver shippuden, y el manga pues, aqui en mexico la edicion del manga no ha llegado ni a la invasion de Konoha, asi que en ese aspeto estoy peor. Siguiendo en esta linea no se si ya paso algo que cambie la historia, pero ahora solo puedo usar lo que se y he visto, asi que si ven algun error tematico no se molesten, ya saben el por que.

Ahora, respondiendo sus amables reviews, donde respondo aleatoriamente, el orden no tiene ninguna implicacion.

musa 555: eres una musa timer? XD (chiste de electronico disculpen las molestias --U) muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste, al principio si lo pense triste pero se compuso, aunque no significa que sea asi siempre (Muahaha)

Akarui Wakai: muchas gracias, ya vez que no lo deje, lo continuo constantemente.

c5master: Gracias por tu review y la conclusion es aun un misterio para todos, pero ojala aun pase lo que pase sigas leyendo.

Keri01: muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, veoq ue reconociste la pelicula, y agradesco tu continuo apoyo.

Sabaku no ninoska: Si, amo el flash back ¬, aunque ya no lo podre usar tanto por que ya no es tan necesario, pero encontrare la oportunidad para usarlo again XD, gracias por tu reviw

Naruto-mx: ME alegra que te guste, y tu eres otro de los narusaku, pero aunque la verdad lo estoy pensando tal vez ya este decidido, gracias por comentar.

Darwinsito: Gracias por tu review y pues al principio pensaba que sakura fuera mas maldita, pero pues las cosas se dieron de otra manera XD, y es verdad, por los hijos se da todo sin pensar, lo mismo pienso : )

Neko-chan-bere: Que bien que te hayas decidido a leer el fic de este pequeño loco, espero seguir estando en tu gusto, y creo que estabas indecisa por que puse a Sakura como mala, y por lo que pude investigar a ti te encanta sajura XD, pero bueno ya vez que al final no fue tan mala, gracias por tu comentario.

Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze: Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, y apesar de no tener tiempo hayas dejado tu review, lo aprecio mucho. gracias por el review.

Amaki-ame.wa: gracias por tus comentarios, el pelo de Junko es por que pense que tenia que ser asi, fue un arrebato, tal vez tengas razon, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo, XD el nombre Junko fue mas pensado, significa "niña pura" y antes tenia pensado ponerle el nombre de Sumomo, pero lo cambie por que me costaba trabajo escribirlo XD, de todas formas espero que siga estando en tu preferencia. gracias por tu review

Monse: Bueno, arriba el cabello rosa!!! xD que bueno que te guste, y gracias por el review aunque me parecio mas una carta XD, y Bueno, la parte psicologica la trato de manejar tambien dentro dela historia, por que lo he vivido muy de cerca, se que padres alejados hacen sufrir a los hijos, y lo peor es que siempre nacera preferencia por uno, pero en este interludio expongo un poco la mentalidad de Junko, ademas no adelantare nada mas sobre las parejas, eso ya queda sellado, tendran que chutarselo aunque sea por curiosidad XD.

Bueno sin mas me desconecto por que ya me tendria que haber ido a la niversidad pero sigo aqui escribiendo XD,

Hasta la proxima

Goshujin Sama


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 **

_"Cuando sabes que hay gente que te cuida, y que peleara por ti incluso hasta la muerte, sientes seguridad, pero ¿Por qué te duele el pecho? A de ser por que sientes miedo de que algo les suceda a ellos." _

La batalla en Konoha era inclemente, los invasores atacaban en grandes grupos y los Shinobis del Konoha estaban cansados y a pesar de todo rechazaban los ataques lo mejor que podían.

En varios puntos las cosas se comenzaban a complicar.

-Vamos, no se rindan, podemos con ellos.- Gritaba Kiba animando a los shinobis a su mando, sin embargo la mayoría ya no podían seguir luchando, estaban al borde del desmayo o algunos gravemente heridos, llevaban mas de 5 horas rechazando los ataques, no era de extrañarse.- Maldición, vamos Akamaru

El gran perro ladro en asentimiento y salio al lado de su amo, un nuevo grupo venia a atacar.

-Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Combi Henge.- al momento Kiba y Akamaru se fusionaron en una bestia enorme de pelaje blanco y grandes colmillos, entonces golpearon a varios enemigos y los acabaron al momento, pero todos los demás se lanzaron contra ellos.- Tontos, ahora verán, los terminare, Garouga

El torbellino que formó golpeo a todo el grupo acabando con todos a la vez, entonces Kiba deshizo el jutsu.

-Bien, parece que ya limpiamos un poco.- aclaro Kiba, pero nuevos enemigos llegaban a atacar.- ¿esto no tiene fin?

En otros lugares la historia se repetía, no importaba que tantos rivales vencieran, siempre llegaban mas.

-Pongan mas empeño a la batalla.- gritaba lee a su grupo de subordinados, pero todos estaban acabados mental y físicamente, Lee atacaba con ímpetu, pero el mismo ya estaba decayendo, sus manos le dolían de tanto golpear, y el cansancio se comenzaba a notar en todos lados.

Algunos Shinobis ya no podían mas, Kurenai había acabado con decenas de enemigos gracias a sus gentjutsus pero el chakra ya no le era suficiente para continuar.

Los demás estaban muy acabados, los ninjas que lograban penetrar a Konoha era eliminados por los ANBU y los dos senin, ellos eran los mas aptos para seguir el combate.

Y en la puerta principal las cosas tenían mejor rumbo.

Naruto había ideado una táctica ideal para contener a tantos enemigos, usaba el Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, sus clones enfrentaban a los invasores evitándoles el paso, y cuando los tenia acumulados los acababa con alguna técnica de nivel superior, de fuego, agua, tierra, viento o rayo.

-Raiton Inazuma no Jutsu.- Un relámpago cayó del cielo e incinero a los enemigos junto con los Bunshins.- Diablos, esto es cansado.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde y la puesta de sol inicio, los ánimos de mucho shinobis estaban por los suelos, parecía que ya seria cuestión de tiempo, y fue cuando la esperada ayuda apareció.

-Ryousa Bakuryou.- sonó a lo lejos y una gran avalancha de arena sepulto a unos centenares de enemigos que esperaban su turno de atacar, una vez enterrados la voz volvió a aparecer.- Sabaku Taiso

La arena se compacto eliminando a los enemigos sepultados, enseguida aparecieron los shinobis de la arena encabezados por Gaara y sus hermanos, atacando a todo el que no fuera de Konoha, la batalla se enderezo del lado de la hoja.

Al terminar la puesta de sol una bengala brillo en el cielo y las tropas enemigas se retiraron, aunque la llegada de la arena los sorprendió pudieron mantenerse gracias a su superioridad numérica, pero la señal de retirada era clara.

Una vez la calma llego a Konoha los shinobis se comenzaron a reunir, los heridos llevados a ser atendidos, y los aliados ayudando en lo posible.

En la puerta principal Naruto continuaba aun después de la batalla analizando la situación.

-Si no hubieran llegado estaríamos en problemas.-suspiro cansado.

-Mira nada mas, un discípulo mió quejándose de una batalla, que vergüenza, hazme un favor y no le digas a nadie que eres mi discípulo.- La voz era bien conocida por Naruto, así que no hubo necesidad de voltear para contestar.

-Al contrario, a mi me da vergüenza que sepan que tuve de maestro a un pervertido.- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y volvió la cabeza para encarar al recién llegado.- Ero senin

-Tonto, al parecer pudiste contener los ataques en este lugar.- dijo Jiraiya observando el lugar.

-No fue gran problema, pero presiento que este solo es el primero de muchos ataques, y cada vez serán mas agresivos.- suspiro el rubio.

-Podría ser, pero ya llego la ayuda, así que no te quejes.

-Y ¿tu que haces aquí?

-Respétame, vine a visitar Konoha, pero me encontré con esto, así que decidí ayudar un poco, pero ya hablaremos después, Tsunade me dijo que estarías aquí seguramente, todos se reúnen junto a la torre del Hokage, los shinobis de la arena harán la primera guardia, nos esperan.- Agrego Jiraiya, Naruto asintió y partieron al punto de reunión

En el punto de reunión los shinobis eran atendidos por los ninjas médicos y los que estaban en mejores condiciones descansaban, comían algo y platicaban con sus iguales.

En la oficina de la Hokage un grupo selecto se reunía.

-Ya lo traje Tsunade.- saludo Jiraiya cuando llego apareciendo a la oficina junto con Naruto.

-Ya era hora, no debemos hacer esperar al Kazekage.- refunfuño Tsunade

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo.- saludo Gaara

-Gaara, que bueno que decidiste ayudarnos.- contesto estrechando la mano.-Me alegra verlos también, Temari, Kankuro

Los aludidos asintieron sin mayor alboroto.

En la habitación se encontraban también los miembros del grupo que llevo el mensaje a la arena.

-Muy bien, su misión fue un éxito, los felicito.- les agradeció Tsunade.-Ahora pueden descansar, los shinobis de la arena nos ayudaran con la guardia nocturna.

-Kankuro.- llamo Gaara.- avisa a nuestros médicos que ayuden a tratar a los heridos.

El chico salio inmediatamente a cumplir las ordenes.

-Gracias por todo Kazekage.- agradeció Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, antes de retirarnos, debemos informarle algo.- Proclamo Shikamaru.

-Habla.- ordeno Tsunade notando que los rostros de los shinobis se endurecieron, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Al salir en la misión tuvimos contacto con Sasuke Uchiha.- Los rostros se ensombrecieron y Tsunade endureció mas la mirada.

-¿Esta con Orochimaru?.- inquirió

-No lo creo, ya que nos ayudo momentáneamente, pero eso no asegura nada.

-Ya tenemos suficientes problemas, no podemos correr riesgos.-suspiro la Hokage.- mas tarde decidiré que hacer, por el momento pueden retirarse.

El grupo asintió y comenzó a salir comenzando por Shikamaru e Ino.

-Naruto.- Sakura tomo al chico del brazo apartándolo un poco y separándolo del escritorio.- El ha estado cerca de Junko.

Las palabras de Sakura impactaron a Naruto, de repente sintió una enorme furia.

-¿Estas segura?.- Pregunto exaltado

-Si, el mismo me lo dijo, además concuerda con algo que me contó Junko.- los ojos de la kunoichi se llenaron de impotencia.- Tengo miedo de que le haga algo

-No te preocupes, él ya a cruzado la línea.- contesto con voz sombría.- Ya no habrá consideraciones, en cuanto lo encuentre… lo matare.

-Naruto, cálmate.- llego Hinata a calmarlo.- Ahora no puedes hacer nada.

-Lo se, pero es mejor que no se atreva a hacerle algo a Junko o se arrepentirá.- le respondió mas tranquilo.

-Desde ahora le tendré más cuidado, haremos todo lo posible por que no le ocurra nada.- aseguro Sakura.

-Bien, me alegro que estén bien.- les regalo una sonrisa a ambas, que ellas le regresaron, tomo a Hinata y la beso.

Sakura ya había presenciado eso muchas veces, pero ahora sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y se sintió un poco incomoda con la escena y desvió la mirada.

-Yo creo que iré a ver a Junko.- Dijo la pelirrosa y salio de la sala, después la siguió Hinata.

-Bien, te la encargo, esta con Shizune.- Le dijo Naruto.- y tú ve a descansar.- pidió a Hinata

Naruto regreso a donde estaba Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara y Temari.

-Temari, revisa si Kankuro cumplió con lo que le pedí.- Ordeno Gaara, la chica entendió el mensaje y salio de la oficina.

-Bien, ya que estamos solos, trataremos un tema delicado, Gaara trae información importante.- Informo Tsunade muy seria.

-Eso pensé, por algo solo nos quedamos nosotros.-Afirmo Jiraiya

-Bien, si nos puede ayudar a salir de esta situación estoy dispuesto a escuchar.- Naruto se apoyo en el escritorio.

-En ese caso, les contare.- Gaara tomo un momento para ordenar sus ideas y por fin empezó su relato.- hace tres días hubo un intento de asesinato en la aldea oculta entre la arena.

-¿Intento de asesinato¿a quien pensaban matar?.- pregunto rápidamente Naruto

-A mi, pasaron hábilmente por la vigilancia de la aldea y llegaron hasta mi dormitorio.-Informo Gaara sin mostrar muchas emociones.

-Fue un especialista entonces.- sugirió Jiraiya

-Así parece, sin embargo no contaba con que yo no duermo mucho, en el momento que irrumpió en mi dormitorio yo me encontraba despierto y pude terminar con el.- Aseguro el pelirrojo

-¿supiste de quien se trataba?.- siguió Tsunade

-El sujeto era un ninja errante, en el libro del bingo esta clasificado como de mediana peligrosidad, era bueno, pero logre terminar con el, además tenia puesta una banda de la aldea del sonido.- Concluyo Gaara

-Orochimaru.- concluyo Jiraiya.- por lo visto tenia planeado hacer las cosas como en la invasión pasada.

-Según lo que constatamos, es mas allá de eso, esta vez la idea era hacerlo en grande.- contesto Gaara sacando un pergamino.- esto lo traía el sujeto, no solo contiene información mía, sino también información del Tsuchikage, Mizukage y Raikage.

-¿No querrás decir que también fueron atacados?.- Se negó a creer Naruto

-Es mas que eso, si lo que nos dice Gaara es cierto eso quiere decir que los tres Kages fueron asesinados y las aldeas son manejada por Orochimaru.-Concluyo Tsunade.- de lo contrario no veo como pueden apoyarlo en la invasión después de haber recibido un ataque.

-Esto es terrible, los shinobis están siendo utilizados.- Se lamento Naruto.- debemos hacer algo.

-No podemos hacer nada, si ellos no se dan cuenta no hay nada que hacer.- Tsunade se levanto y se asomo por la ventana.

-Solo hay una solución, es la más rápida, y era necesaria desde el principio.- Dijo Jiraiya.- debemos matar a Orochimaru de una vez por todas, ya no hay mañana, si queremos mostrarle la verdad a las aldeas y acabar con este problema de raíz esa es la mejor solución.

-Así es, no hay más, pero necesita ser pronto, o corremos el riesgo de que la invasión nos acabe y sea imposible acabar con el, debería ser una misión especial.- Alzo la voz

-En ese caso, yo lo haré.- Pidió Jiraiya

-Eso te iba a pedir, pero estoy seguro de que no será una cosa sencilla, si Sasuke volvió con el será mas complicado aun, además aunque no fuera así hay shinobis excelentes con el, necesitas ayuda.

-Baa-chan tiene razón, iré contigo.- Hablo Naruto

-No solo eso, yo iré también, es lo mejor, así aseguraremos la misión.- Termino Tsunade tomando por sorpresa a los demás.

-Pero Tsunade¿Quién dirigirá Konoha si tu te vas?.- Se preocupo Jiraiya

-Es mas importante acabar con esto pronto, sino no habrá que dirigir.- la voz de la Hokage fue contundente.

-Si me permiten intervenir.- Interrumpió Gaara.- yo podría asumir el mando, si es que me permiten tal atrevimiento.

-Es justo lo que te iba a pedir, si no te importa, confiamos en ti y se que lo harás bien.- acabo Tsunade completamente convencida.

-No defraudare su confianza.- aseguro el pelirrojo mostrando una leve sonrisa

-Solo no te quedes con mi puesto de Hokage.- bromeo Naruto, el ambiente se relajo un poco y todos rieron, por que al otro día seguro que tendrían pocos momentos de felicidad, seria incluso mas difícil que el que terminaba.

Camino hacia los refugios dos Kunoichis cruzaban la negra noche.

-Sakura, no quisiera pero quiero saber que te ocurrió cuando bese a Naruto.- Hinata hablo firmemente, pensó un momento para decirlo, pero si no lo hacia ahora no lo haría nunca.

-¿A que te refieres?.- Sakura sabía a que se refería, pero por alguna razón no quería hablar, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que tenía que hablar.

-Cuando bese a Naruto note que te sentiste incomoda.- Dijo Hinata y ambas Kunoichis se detuvieron y encararon.

-Hinata, no es como piensas.- Solo Sakura de golpe.

-Yo pienso que a final de cuentas, por todo lo que paso entre ustedes, sientes algo por él.- Acabo Hinata sin romper el contacto visual.

-Yo…- Sakura dudo un momento¿realmente eso era cierto?, al final ordeno sus ideas y respondió.- No lo se realmente, pero si quieres saber el por que mi reacción cuando ustedes se besaron, eso es simple, me sentí incompleta¿sabes lo que es eso?, tengo una hija y eso me hace muy feliz, pero sin en cambio me falta el apoyo de alguien mas, Naruto es un gran apoyo, es el padre de Junko, pero no es todo lo que necesito, necesito una pareja, que vele por mi, cuando te veo con Naruto los veo completos, felices, y me comparo y me siento tan pequeña, solo Junko aminora eso. Pero no temas, ya te dije que no se si al final sienta algo mas profundo por Naruto que agradecimiento, pero aunque así fuera nunca intervendría en su felicidad y en la tuya, sobre todo por el hecho de que yo fui la causa de que no pudiera estar en paz desde hace tanto, yo tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicie, ahora no tengo nada que reprochar, nada.

-Sakura.- Hinata se sintió aliviada, hablar con honestidad era algo que había aprendido de Naruto, sintió un poco de tristeza por Sakura, pero al final las cosas siempre se arreglan para la gente que lucha por ello, ella era testigo de ello, además lo había vivido.- Yo te comprendo, y lamento haber pensado mal, la verdad es que siempre he sido insegura, pero me refuerzo de Naruto, y cuando siento que esta en peligro lo nuestro pierdo un poco la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, eso lo se por que lo he vivido en carne propia.- un abrazo sello la conversación, en que dos mujeres se abrían la una ala otra para confiarse mutuamente sus preocupaciones y poder resolverlas o por lo menos dejar por un momento de cargar con ellas.

Instantes después Hinata se retiraba a descansar mientras Sakura veía a Junko.

En las profundidades del bosque.

-Maldición, esto es lo que no quería que pasara.- gritaba Orochimaru.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de la ayuda de la arena seguimos teniendo superioridad numérica.- Aclaro Kabuto

-Eso no es suficiente, esperaba que el ataque causara mas daño, pero no pudieron hacerlo.- Los ojos del sanin reflejaban la furia contenida.-Ya no habrá consentimientos, mañana atacaremos al amanecer, esta vez será sin compasión, iremos personalmente a acabar con esto, informa a los tres shinobis que seleccione, irán con nosotros.

-Como guste Orochimaru-sama.- Kabuto hizo una reverencia y desapareció para cumplir sus órdenes.

-Sasuke, se que estas cerca, cunado te encuentre y me apodere de tu cuerpo nadie podrá detenerme, aun si Konoha no cae mañana…

En los refugios Sakura llegaba a donde se encontraba Junko, que al verla corrió hacia ella.

-Mamá!!!.-La pequeña se colgó de Sakura que la tomo en sus brazos.- pensé que no vendrías

-Claro que vine, estamos en alerta, pero nunca me olvidaría de mi pequeña.- aseguro Sakura estrechando a la pequeña oji-azul

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Aun no, debes quedarte aquí por lo menos unos días mas, Naruto y yo vendremos a verte cada vez que podamos, pero te juro que cuando esto acabe seguiremos con los días que prometí estar contigo.

-Esta bien mamá.- acepto la pequeña algo desilusionada.

-Otra cosa Junko, se que papá siempre te ha dicho que hay que ser amable con la gente, y que hay que confiar en la aldea.- hablo Sakura mirando a su hija a los ojos y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar de frente a ella.- pero quiero que por lo menos mientras esto termina, no hables con gente extraña, prométemelo por favor.

-¿Por qué mamá?.- se asusto la pequeña

-Ahora hay gente mala, y hasta que esto acabe no quiero que nada te ocurra.- insistió Sakura

-Está bien, mamá te lo prometo, no hablare con extraños.- Sakura estrecho a su pequeña hija.

-Sakura, que bueno que hayas regresado con bien.- saludo Shizune que hacia su ronda para ver si la gente se encontraba bien.

-Si Shizune-sensei, afortunadamente la misión fue un éxito, ahora esperamos que llegue el amanecer, estoy segura que con la ayuda por fin terminaremos con esto.- aseguro con determinación

-Eso espero…

En el bosque un grupo de shinobis estaba tendido en el suelo, habían sido atacados y su agresor caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque.

-Sakura, ya que estas de vuelta es hora de llevarte conmigo.- hablaba el chico Uchiha.- Si tanto quieres a esa niña no hay mayor problema, ira con nosotros.

Iba a reanudar su sombrío recorrido donde el que se cruzara pagaría con la muerte cuando un dolor de cabeza lo hizo detenerse.

-Otra vez esta maldita sensación.- se quejo irritándose.- no me había pasado nunca, hasta que regrese a Konoha, maldición, esto es muy molesto, tengo que irme de aquí lo antes posible. Sakura prepárate por que pronto iré por ti.

Gaara se encontraba en uno de tantos techos de Konoha junto con Naruto, descansando un poco.

-Entonces estas decidido.- Hablaba Gaara sentado sin mirar nada mas que las estrellas.

-Si, no importa lo que pase, ya no puedo dudar, Sasuke ya no es el mismo de antes, y no puedo arriesgarme a pensar que tendrá solución, cuando lo encuentre lo primero será terminar con el de una vez por todas.- Dijo amargamente Naruto observando el suelo.

-Entiendo, pero es tu mejor amigo¿no?.- Naruto no reacciono ante la cuestión

-No lo se, tengo muchos amigos, y los mejores nunca intentaron matarme.- rió con amargura.- pero se lo que sea ahora tengo que proteger a Junko, y su felicidad.

-Yo intente matarte.

-Pero aun no éramos amigos.- la risa volvió a traicionarlos.

-Bien, espero que al final todo salga bien para todos, tú ya tienes a Hinata, pero Sakura necesita a alguien, eso se llama "estabilidad".- termino el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie

-Lo se, pero alguien que te pide que mates a tu propia hija no puede ofrecerle eso, como sea, es tarde debo descansar y se que tu tendrás cosas que hacer.- termino Naruto y se puso de pie al lado de Gaara.

-Si debo ver algunos asuntos importantes.- Explico el chico sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

-Si, ya vi tus "asuntos importantes".- se burlo Naruto señalando a una rubia que se trataba de esconder en las sombras pero que no lograba engañar a los amigos.

-Yo…-Gaara se puso nervioso.

-Vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte, es algo natural, se llama "estabilidad", además puedes engañar a mucha gente pero a mi no, cuídate y no vayas a trasnochar mucho, por que mañana necesitaremos de ti.- Naruto termino y se fue dando saltos por los tejados.

Una vez que el chico se alejo Ino subió al lado de Gaara

-Vaya, por fin se fue, es tan ingenuo que ni siquiera se lo imagina¿verdad?.- Ino le brindo una sonrisa coqueta a Gaara que continuaba en silencio.

-Los ingenuos somos nosotros.- Termino Gaara después de un suspiro y salto de tejado en tejado seguido por una Ino confundida por sus palabras.

En otro lado la Hokage buscaba al líder de los ANBU, necesitaba informarle sobre el día siguiente, aclarar situaciones y demás cuestiones, pero no respondió a ningún llamado, lo buscaba por todos lados y llego a donde los shinobis de la arena descansaban.

-Maldición, Shikamaru¿Dónde estas?.- Tsunade estaba muy molesta.-Lo tengo, esa chica Temari a de saber algo, después de todo dicen que tienen algo.

La Hokage pregunto por la tienda de la mencionada Kunoichi de la arena.

-Disculpa que entre así, pero ¿no has visto a Shikamaru?.- pregunto la Hokage entrando a la tienda, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.- ¿Shikamaru?

-Hokage-sama¿me buscaba?.- el joven se encontraba recostado tapado con algunas sabanas.

-Si es necesario que vengas a mi oficina, necesito darte instrucciones, y rápido.- ordeno la Hokage, pero antes de salir, un dejo de duda la hizo preguntar.-¡por cierto¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…pues… es que.- tartamudeaba pero termino sus fallidos intentos de explicar cuando Temari salio debajo de las sabanas.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama.- se disculpo la chica realmente roja de vergüenza.

La Hokage quedo por un momento impactada, luego se tomo la cara con la mano y sonrió un poco.

-No hay problema, Shikamaru tomate una hora, te veré en mi oficina en ese tiempo, pero ni un minuto mas.- Termino la Hokage y salio con una sonrisa del lugar.

-Diablos, sabia que esto seria problemático.- dijo el chico e intento incorporarse.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?, te dieron una hora así que no seas un cobarde.- La chica jalo al chico y lo volvió a recostar.

En los refugios Sakura tenia a Junko en sus brazos, ella se durmió contándole a su mama lo que vivió en el día, incluso cuando Jiraiya la ayudo, llamándolo el viejito del pelo pincho, (XD), esto le preocupo y le llamo la atención a Junko, pero por lo demás pasaron un rato agradable, era la segunda vez desde hace tanto que tenia a Junko durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña. Vales tanto que cualquier sacrificio es pequeño.- Susurro Sakura con una pequeña lágrima asomándose.-Te protegeré aun con mi vida…

_Pues aquí un capitulo mas, sus reviews me animan tanto que ya deje olvidados mis demás fics XD, pero ni modo, la inspiración esta en este. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola, gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, y pues como siempre leo sus reviews decidi contestar algunas inquietudes que en los mismos reviews.

Sobre que si actualizo muy rapido es causa de que ya tenga el fic o que sea un enajenado del teclado, pues preferiria declinar por que soy enajenado XD, el fic lo subo a como lo estoy escribiendo, asi como nacio la idea, lo comence a escribir y termine el primer capitulo he sido constante, a veces actualizo muy rapido, si no mal recuerdo una ocacion subi un capitulo en la mañana y en la noche ya estaba el siguiente, eso depende de lo ocupado que este, esta semana estuve ocupado y la semana que viene tambien lo estare, pero me dare mis tiempos para seguir escribiendo y espero poder subir algo nuevo.

Sobre la escena de Shikamaru y Temari si la saque de una pelicula, doblada la llaman invasion pero originalmente desconosco el nombre XD, pero si, la escena la saque de ahi, no era algo planeado, incluo no tenia pensado ahondar en muchas parejas, pero fue cosa que se fue dando, Para ser algo mas sincero y exacto la mayopria de lo que lean fue pensado 2 o 3 veces antes de ser escrito, por lo que muchas cosas camban en el transcurso de mi mente a la pc, pero lo hago con la intencion de que el fic sea soportable para los lectores. Ya me podran decir en sus reviews si en algun momento me paso en algo XD TT

Y Sobre lo ultimo que me llamo la atencion, pues yo no idealizo la idea de amor y pareja, como en todo lo que se viva requiere esfuerzo y siempre habra sombras sobre lo que pase, pero tampoco soy un fatalista, si se trabaja duro todo es posible, asiq ue si quieren saber como acabara todo este rollo tendran que leer todo el fic, y eso me haria muy feliz, matando dos pajaros de un tiro XD.

Bueno, creo que es todo, incluso por que a lo mejor ni leen esto y se brincan directo al fic i.i, igual un saludo y mis agradecimiento por molestarse en leer y disfruten.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Capitulo 7 **

_"Lo mas hermoso que uno puede conseguir en la vida es la amistad y el amor, a veces llegan juntos¿Pero que diferencia hay? Todos sabemos querer, pero nadie sabe como amar realmente, eso se aprende en el transcurso" _

El amanecer casi llegaba a Konoha, y los shinobis sabían que en cualquier momento podría regresar el ataque, todos estaban preparados, los últimos shinobis terminaban su descanso y se ponían en posición.

El grupo designado para cumplir la misión estaba listo.

-Bien, nadie que no sea autorizado sabe de lo que haremos.- Comento Tsunade.

-Muy bien, ya todo esta listo, es mejor partir de una buena vez, si logramos nuestro cometido ates de que comiencen los ataques podríamos evitar muchas perdidas.- Concluyo Jiraiya.

-En marcha entonces.- termino Naruto y partieron, Naruto reflexiono un momento mientras avanzaban a su cometido.

Sakura terminaba de arreglarse en los refugios

-Muy bien Shizune-sensei, ya me voy, no sabemos cuando puedan reanudar el ataque, te la encargo mucho.- Dijo Sakura observando a la pequeña pelirrosa.

-Muy bien, suerte, y ojala que esto termine pronto.- Shizune tomo a Junko de los brazos de Sakura

-Eso espero yo también.- Se acerco a Junko y beso su frente, después salio dispuesta para la batalla.

En el bosque los últimos preparativos para reanudar el ataque se terminaban.

-Orochimaru-sama, estamos listos, cuando usted ordene.- Informo Kabuto

-Bien, es le momento¿y los hombres que te pedí?

-Aquí están.- Kabuto hizo una seña con la mano y 3 shinobis aparecieron en el acto.- Son los mejores shinobis, los mas reconocidos de sus aldeas, Riota, de la aldea oculta entre la roca, Mitsune de la aldea oculta entre las nubes y Morioko de la aldea oculta entre la niebla.

Los tres shinobis se inclinaron frente al sanin aunque a dos de ellos parecía no agradarles mucho la idea.

Riota era un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, con una cicatriz en el rostro que cruzaba toda la cara, desde la sien izquierda llegaba hasta debajo de la mejilla derecha de ojos marrones y cabellera negra, Mitsune era una shinobi muy hermosa de cabellera castaña, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos negros, Morioko era un joven, no mas grande que Naruto, de cabello negro muy liso, sus ojos verdes y su rostro de rasgos finos le daban una apariencia que no causaba mayor impacto que el de un joven cualquiera aunque la mirada de sus ojos era algo siniestra.

-Bien, hoy atacaremos Konoha una vez mas, pero esta vez atacaremos sin piedad, nosotros encabezaremos la invasión, así que no me fallen, prepárense saldremos cuando el sola brinde sus primeros rayos.- los shinobis volvieron a inclinarse ante Orochimaru y salieron.-Bien Kabuto, solo espero que sean buenos como dices.

-Son los mejores, yo mismo lo he comprobado, nos ayudaran mucho.- prometió el chico de gafas ajustándoselas.- Solo quisiera pedirle la oportunidad de volverme a enfrentar a Naruto, se que la invasión es importante, pero esto es importante para mi

-Como gustes, si te encargas de ese estorbo se que nos será mas fácil, pero no falles.- Orochimaru fulmino a Kabuto con la mirada

Lo que Orochimaru no sabia era que tres personas se acercaban a su posición.

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí?.- pregunto Jiraiya

-Según los informes de los Hyuga aquí se encuentra la mayor concentración de shinobis además esta cerca del lugar donde los ANBU descubrieron a Orochimaru.-Explico Tsunade

-Si ese es el caso ya hemos llegado.- Sentencio Naruto cuando noto que estaban rodeados de decenas de shinobis.

-Vaya, una recepción, creo que es momento de mostrarles la hospitalidad de Konoha.- Dijo Tsunade

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar.

En Konoha se sentía impaciencia, aunque para algunos no era un síntoma necesario, algunos esperaban que los ataques empezaran a la misma hora que el día anterior, otros creían que los ataque se reanudarían al amanecer, y los mas esperanzados creían que los ataques ya no llegarían.

Pero lo cierto es que el sol comenzaba a salir y sus primeros rayos marcaban la reanudación de la contienda.

Y no tardaron los ataques, solo que esta vez fueron muy intensos, pero por alguna razón parecía que a pesar de ser más intenso a la vez carecía de fuerza.

Un grupo de shinobis se acercaban por la puerta principal, pero ahora no estaba Naruto para detenerlos, pero se encontraron con que igual no habrían de pasar por ese lugar.

-Son demasiados para detenerlos uno por uno.- Comento la pelirrosa.- creo que será mejor deshacerse de ellos en un solo ataque.

Sakura clavo sus manos en la tierra, con la gran fuerza que poseía levanto una placa de tierra como si fuese una alfombra y con ese movimiento hizo caer a muchos shinobis, después a los que lograron escaparse del ataque los acabo de un solo golpe, uno por uno, ya disminuida la cantidad eso no era gran problema.

-Esto no es tan difícil, pero ¿Dónde estará la Hokage y Naruto?.- se pregunto recordando que Shikamaru le pidió que cubriera esa posición por que Naruto no podría.

En el bosque estaba la causa de la falta de fuerza en los ataques de Konoha, los dos sanin y Naruto estaba acabando con un gran numero de shinobis, pero no era por eso principalmente, sino que cuando los shinobis mas fuertes se enteraron de que estaban ahí dos sanin legendarios no pudieron contener su ganas de medir fuerzas, muchos abandonaron sus posiciones para poder combatir con ellos.

Pero no importaba cuantos shinobis los atacaran, los sanin y Naruto se los quitaban de enzima con relativa facilidad, y avanzaban hacia donde parecía estar Orochimaru.

Este último escucho el alboroto y seguido de Kabuto y los tres shinobis acompañantes llegaron hasta el lugar de la contienda.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- Grito Orochimaru y llamo la atención, entonces logro ver a Jiraiya, Naruto y Tsunade.

-Por fin te encontramos.- Observo Jiraiya

-No me esperaba su visita, pero justamente iba a Konoha, por lo visto me ahorraron el viaje.- Entonces su mirada se concentro en los shinobis bajo su mando.- idiotas, ustedes regresen a sus posiciones, nunca podrán contra ellos.

Los shinobis se lo quedaron observando, pero ninguno parecía querer perder la oportunidad de desafiar a los legendarios ninjas.

-Muy bien, si ese es el caso no podemos hacer nada.- Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro pálido, se corrió la manga de su brazo izquierdo y mordiendo su pulgar recito.- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Después de una cortina de humo apareció la gran serpiente Manda.

-Orochimaru, vuelves a invocarme, cuando aun tienes una deuda conmigo.- Bramo la gran invocación.

-Es necesario que te invocara, tenemos visitas.-luego la sonrisa regreso a su rostro.- pero puedes acabar con todo el que interfiera

Los shinobis perdieron las ganas de pelear, mucho empezaron a regresar a sus puestos, no querían ser la comida de aquella cosa espantosa.

-Ya saliste Orochimaru, hoy venimos a jugar contigo.- Proclamo Jiraiya y al mismo tiempo el y Tsunade invocaron a Gama Bunta y Katsuyu

-Otra vez los tres juntos, y me parece que será como la vez anterior.- Saludo Bunta

-Tsunade-sama.- dijo Katsuyu

-Esta vez será enserio, en toda regla, acabaremos con esta historia de una vez por todas.- Sentencio Tsunade.

-Bien, parece que jugaremos muy enserio.- rió Orochimaru.- ahora si puedo hacerlo, Kabuto, hazte cargo de Tsunade, yo jugare con Tsunade.

-Orochimaru sama, sobre lo que le dije.- se apresuro a decir Kabuto

-No puedo estar cediendo a tus exigencias en este momento, te necesito aquí, tus elegidos que se encarguen del muchacho y después dirijan los ataques a Konoha.- Ordeno Orochimaru sin dejar opciones.

-Muy bien Orochimaru Sama.- tuvo que contestar Kabuto apretando los dientes.-Ya lo escucharon, háganse cargo de el rubio.

Los tres shinobis rápidamente encararon a Naruto.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero te toca morir a nuestras manos.- dijo Riota, ciertamente entre las aldeas ocultas entre la roca y la hoja no había relaciones de amistad, pero el nunca espero que se unieran a la invasión de Konoha, además desconfiaba de Orochimaru.

-Eres guapo, pero tienes mala suerte.- Dijo Mitsune, ella tampoco confiaba en Orochimaru, además sospechaba muchas cosas, la alianza con Orochimaru era lo mas irregular que hubiera vivido, pero una cosa es el shinobi y otras las ordenes que recibe de su Kage, y por esto no tenia opción.

-Pobre diablo, eres apenas un novato, me das lastima.- Dijo Morioko con tono déspota, él, en cambio a sus compañeros, no sospechaba nada, lo único que quería era pelear y demostrar su fuerza, así había sido criado.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar, si les están encargando el liderazgo del invasión significa que son muy fuertes, y no puedo exponer a la aldea.- contesto Naruto sin temer por su inferioridad numérica.

-Bien, pues comencemos.- Sentencio Morioko lanzándose al ataque seguido de los otros dos shinobis.- Suiton mizu yobiwa no Jutsu

Un anillo de agua capturo a Naruto

-¿Pero que demonios?.- se sorprendió el rubio por el ataque del joven shinobi.

-Doton Ana Daichi no Jutsu.- Ataco Riota y un agujero se abrió a los pies de Naruto y lo enterró hasta la cadera.

-Lo siento cariño, esto es el fin.- La kunoichi le lanzo un grupo de kunais que se clavaron en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Bien, eso fue todo.- Dijo muy orgulloso Morioko, pero una risa burlona de parte de Riota lo puso en evidencia.- ¿de que te ríes?

-Estás loco, esto apenas comienza.- dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-Así es, deja de ser tan presuntuoso, mira de nuevo.- Dijo Mitsune, Morioko vio y en lugar de Naruto había un tronco.

-Kawarimi no Jutsu.- Mastico el chico de la aldea oculta entre la niebla.

-Y no solo eso.- Agrego la bella kunoichi, estaban rodeados por una decena de Narutos.

-Comencemos.- hablaron las copias a la vez.

En Konoha los shinobis se extrañaban de la ausencia de la Hokage, pero sin en cambio seguían las ordenes de Gaara, y estaban repeliendo muy bien los ataque, incluso habían logrado despejar algunas áreas completamente de enemigos.

-Gaara, ya esta limpia la zona este.- Llego a informar kankuro

-Bien, dejen una guardia y apoyen en otros puntos, si seguimos así tal vez suprimamos esta invasión antes del regreso de la Hokage.- Contesto Gaara.

-Como ordenes.- Kankuro salio a cumplir las ordenes.

-Kazekage.- llamo Shikamaru

-Shikamaru, infórmame de la situación general.-Apresuro Gaara.

-Las cosas marchan mejor de lo que podría haber pensado, si seguimos así la invasión será aplastada en poco tiempo.- Termino el ANBU

-Muy bien, pues cuando llegue Kankuro infórmale en que lugar se necesita más hombres.- el pelirrojo salto hacia un frente de lucha.

Jiraiya y Tsunade habían luchado antes con Orochimaru y Manda, sabían que no era algo fácil vencerlos, pero junto con Katsuyu y Bunta habian logrado equilibrar el combate, sin embargo las invocaciones ya estaban muy desgastadas por el combate.

-Jiraiya, tenemos que terminar esto por que ya no aguanto más.-Dijo Gama Bunta notándose ya muy cansado.

-Tsunade-sama, lo siento, ya no puedo aguantar más.- se disculpo Katsuyu y desaparecio dejando el acostumbrado humo.

-Maldición.- se quejo Tsuande que la igual que Orochimaru y Jiraiya estaba ya muy agotada.

-No se queje aun señora Hokage, que aun le falta enfrentarse a mi.- se burlo Kabuto y la ataco.

Y en la gran batalla seguía Jiraiya y Orochimaru cara a cara.

-Bien, ahora Kabuto me quito a una molestia de enzima, creo que solo quedan ustedes dos.- señalando a Jiraiya y su invocación

-Me parece bien, esto tenia que acabar en algún momento.

-Hora de terminar esto Manda.- Sentencio Bunta

-Es mejor que tengas un buen lugar en el charco, por que ahora mismo te enviare de regreso ahí.- Acabo Manda.

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque, Manda envolvió con su cuerpo a Bunta y ya le clavaba los colmillos cuando este la atravesó con su espada.

-Maldito, esto no lo olvidare.- Chillo la gran serpiente antes de desaparecer.

-Hice mi parte Jiraiya, será mejor que tú lo termines todo.- se quejo Bunta y desapareció también.

-Parece que solo quedamos nosotros.- Jiraiya se lanzo contra Orochimaru.

-Yo no diría eso, será mejor traer a alguien que nos acompañe.- sonrió Orochimaru y formo algunos sellos.- Kuchiyose Edo Tensei

Tres Sarcófagos comenzaron a salir del suelo, esto sorprendió tanto Jiraiya que no supo que hacer.

-Siéntete alagado maldito Jiraiya, esta técnica solo se la había mostrado a Sarutobi-sensei, y es una coincidencia que el este aquí precisamente.

El primer sarcófago se abrió y de el salio el cuarto Hokage.

-Maldito¿Qué técnica es esta?.- Grito Jiraiya

-jajajaja, no te sorprenda, te lo dije, es una técnica que solo el sensei había visto, por medio de un sacrificio puedes invocar a una persona muerta, pero no te quito mas tiempo, creo que Sarutobi quiere saludarte, pero no te canses mucho, por que aun te faltan dos amigos mas.- Se burlo el senin.

Naruto estaba concentrado en el ataque sobre los shinobis que tenia de rivales, pero cuando escucho el grito de Jiraiya no pudo evitar voltear y observo la invocación del cuarto.

-Cuarto.- susurro Naruto.- Maldito Orochimaru, esto es imperdonable.

Naruto revirtió su Jutsu y encaro a los tres shinobis.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo jugar, aquí terminaremos esta batalla.- El rostro de Naruto perdió por un instante su jovialidad natural y adoptaron rasgos mas firmes y serios, demostrando que ahora seria enserio.

-No me hagas reír, no eras más que un presumido.- Morioko e molesto, para el era un insulto que le dijeran que ahora iba en serio cuando el desde un comienzo peleo con todas sus fuerzas.

La respuesta fue inmediata, el joven no logro descifrar ni anticipar el ataque, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo golpeado en el estomago por el puño de Naruto, un golpe tan sorpresivo y fuerte que lo dejo sin aliento y lo hizo tomarse el estomago encorvándose.

-Deberías cuidar más tus emociones, eso es algo básico de un shinobi.- LE dijo Naruto dejando al chico mientras se acercaba a la kunoichi.

También trato de golpearla, pero esta era una ninja muy rápida, evitaba los golpes bloqueando la mayoría, pero cuando se dispuso a atacar fue sorprendía con un golpe a la barbilla.

Después se dirigió a Riota, pero este pudo contener mejor los ataques y ambos dieron un salto atrás para tomar distancia.

-Ya decía yo que eras bueno, por algo venias con los dos sanin.- Comento Riota con una sonrisa

-Uzumaki Naruto, ustedes son también muy buenos, en especial tu, pero no puedo dejarlos vencer, esto se esta complicando y no puedo perder mas tiempo.-respondió Naruto también sonriendo.

-Pero nosotros por necesidad aprendimos a trabajar juntos, o relativamente juntos.- Termino Riota.

-Suiton Sui Shouha.- Dijo Morioko quien ya estaba de pie y utilizando todo el chacra que le quedaba, un gran cantidad de agua rodeo a Naruto, era inmensa y se detenía como esperando algo.

-Raiton Sora Senbon Denki.- por el agujero que formaba el agua en la parte superior empezaban a caer agujas senbon cortando cualquier vía de escape por cielo, además las agujas estaban electrificadas.

-Doton Doryuudan.- Acabo Riota, Naruto tuvo que saltar por que del suelo se abrió un boquete y salieron disparadas bolas de tierra.

No tenía escapatoria, había saltado para escapar del ataque por tierra, pero por el aire pronto lo golpearían las agujas y a los lados estaba rodeado de agua. En ese momento la gran masa de agua comenzó a agitarse y se compactaba, dejándolo desahuciado de escapar.

Tsunade también estaba impactada, Kabuto yacía en el suelo, no fue un problema grande para ella.

-¿Así que esa era la técnica con que quería resucitar a Nawaki y a Dan?- Se horrorizo, iba a ir donde se desarrollaba la batalla cuando tuvo que esquivar un ataque.

-No te iras tan fácil.- Jadeaba Kabuto muy golpeado.

-Estupido, no se por que pensaste que me podrías ganar, pero es mejor que deseches esa idea tan ingenua, soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, la vez anterior solo aprovechaste la situación, pero ahora no eras mas que una basura.- La Hokage le dio una mirada de desprecio.

-Maldita vieja, no me subestimes, yo no soy un pobre diablo.- Kabuto cegado por la furia se abalanzo directamente hacia la sanin

-Tonto.- Tsunade lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estomago, el chico perdió el conocimiento, después ella se acerco a donde se encontraban Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

-Veo que la Hokage nos hace el honor de jugar también.-Se burlo Orochimaru.- Sarutobi sensei, trátelos bien.

La resurrección comenzó a moverse y a atacar a los dos senin, que se defendían como podía, era algo confuso querer pelear con el que te enseño tanto.

En Konoha todo iba viento en popa, incluso algunos aldeanos se arriesgaban a asomarse en las puertas de los refugios, la calma dentro de la aldea era notoria, al igual que se notaba que la batalla se llevaba acabo en los limites de la aldea, dejando seguros a los civiles.

-Shizune-nee-chan, ya todo esta tranquilo.- dijo Junko en brazos de la kunoichi.

-Si, así parece, pero lo mejor es seguir aquí hasta que alguien venga a avisarnos que ya podemos salir.- contesto brindándole una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, ya quiero ver a Mamá y a Papá, y también a Hinata.- contesto la pequeña.

Lo que ninguna de las dos noto fue que eran observadas.

-Ya te localice, ahora a buscar a Sakura, cuando la encuentre vendremos por ti y nos iremos, no tardara mucho.- Murmuraba Sasuke en lo alto de un edificio desapareció sigilosamente.

Los ataque dieron en su objetivo y un gran impacto cimbro la tierra, pronto el agua se filtro por el suelo, y el ambiente lleno de polvo comenzó a aclararse.

-Eso es todo, no puedo haber sobrevivido al ataque.- Dijo Morioko Jadeando

-Uzumaki Naruto, fue un rival excepcional.-Comento Riota

-Un rival para recordar.-agrego la bella Mitsune.

-No beberían darme tan poco crédito suponiendo mi muerte.- La voz sorprendió a los shinobis, el polvo se termino por disipar, y dio vista a un Naruto arrodillado, cubierto por una estela naranja apenas visible, tenia clavadas varias agujas, se le notaban los golpes que había recibido del ataque terrestre y estaba empapado. Levanto la vista y su mirada impacto a sus rivales, sus ojos azules ahora eran rojizos, como los de una bestia, y sus rasgos adquirieron un aire salvaje.- Ahora es mi turno.

El rubio dio un grito y una gran cantidad de chakra del Kyubi fue expulsado, las agujas fueron lanzadas fuera de su cuerpo, el agua hirvió y se evaporo y sus heridas se curaron en el acto.

-¿Qué rayos eres?- inquirió Morioko impactado.

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.- Aparecieron 3 Narutos, cada uno cargo un Rasengan y moviéndose tan rápidamente que ninguno de los shinobis lo previno, les aplico la técnica a los tres.- Rasengan!!!

Los tres shinobis quedaron fulminados por la técnica, Los bunshin desaparecieron y Naruto volvió a su estado normal.

Se disponía a ayudar a Jiraiya y a Tsunade cuando una voz lo llamo.

-Espera, Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.- logro decir la bella Mitsune.- ¿por que no nos matas?

-No tengo ningún motivo para eso, ustedes son grandes shinobis, pero están luchando por una causa que no es la suya.-Respondió sin volver la mirada.

-Fueron ordenes de los Kages, queramos o no las ordenes se cumplen.- se esforzó por decir la casi inconciente kunoichi.

-Eso dicen, pero sospechamos que no es así, tal vez si terminamos con esta invasión se den cuenta, y para eso tengo que derrotar a Orochimaru.- El chico término de hablar y comenzó a caminar.

-Si demuestras que tienes razón, te dejare salir conmigo.- sonrió la mujer.

-Lo siento soy casado.- concluyo Naruto y se fue a combatir dejando a los inconcientes shinobis.

Jiraiya y Tsunade tenían problemas con la resurrección de Sarutobi, pero juntos ya estaban haciendo retroceder a su antiguo maestro.

-Veo que ya se acostumbraron, pues entonces es hora de darles el segundo presente.- Dijo Orochimaru en tono divertido.- Sal.

El segundo sarcófago se abrió y salio un niño, cuando levanto el rostro Tsunade perdió el aliento, era Nawaki, su hermano muerto.

-Ve pequeño Nawaki, saluda a tu hermana.- se burlo el infame sanin y su risa se escucho estridentemente.

Mientras dos personas en distintos lugares encontraban lo que andaban buscando.

-Te encontré Sakura, ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.- murmuraba Sasuke, que desde una de las torres de vigilancia de Konoha había visto a Sakura en la puerta principal deteniendo a los invasores.

-Ahí esta, ya no me importa nada, hoy me han humillado una vez más, pero podré vengarme aunque sea del estupido de Naruto.- Decía Kabuto que había llegado a Konoha, cegado por la ira y en busca de una victima que ya había localizado.

La pequeña Junko sintió un pequeño sobresalto, como presintiendo algo malo, cerro los ojos y pidió por sus seres queridos…

_Un capitulo mas en el haber de este humilde fic, ojala les haya agradado, tratare de seguir siendo constante, pero esta semana tengo dos exámenes, así que si algo puedo hacer es escribir un solo capitulo y no prometo nada, pero abandonado nunca estará este fic, XD _

_Goshujin Sama _


	9. capitulo 8

Pues aqui me tienen una vez mas, fastidiando como siempre, un capitulo mas y nos acercamos a el climax, pero es poco decir ya que desde que comence me acercaba a el XD, pero en fin, disfrutenlo

**Capitulo 8 **

_"Mientras duermo sueño cosas lindas, a veces sueño cosas feas, y cuando despierto es lo mismo, pueden pasar cosas maravillosas, o cosas muy tristes, pero siempre que tenga a mis seres queridos todo será soportable" _

Hinata se encontraba descansando un poco, la parte donde le toco pelear fue una de las más atacadas, pero ya habían eliminado la amenaza, solo hacían guardias, ella recibo una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo por ayudar a un chunin, pero estaba muy bien.

La batalla en el lugar donde se encontraba había terminado a favor de Konoha, en todos lados pasaban cosas similares, no había liderazgo y los ninjas de Konoha y la arena no eran cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo habían dejado a Hinata en ese lugar para hacer guardia, y para ella no era problema, usando su Byakugan no tenia que moverse de su ubicación, pero fue entonces cuando descubrió que la atacaban, y le sorprendió ver que no era una nueva carga de atacantes, solo uno. Esquivo los kunais y shurikens, y adopto posición de pelea.

-Que afortunada eres al tener esos ojos.- Le dijo su atacante.- yo sin en cambio tengo tan mala vista que necesito usar gafas

Hinata solo lo había visto un par de ocasiones, pero lo recordaba muy bien, además estaba en el libro del Bingo.

-Yakushi Kabuto, no esperaba que un shinobi de tu nivel viniera a este lugar, pero con gusto serás capturado, a menos que tengas intención de entregarte.- Contesto Hinata tomando posición.

-No me hagas reír, los conocí a todos los que ahora son grandes jounins en el examen chunin, era mas fuerte que ustedes entonces y soy mas fuerte ahora.- Afirmo el chico acomodándose las gafas.

-No lo dirás en serio ¿o si?, Naruto te hizo pedazos, ya lo se, y de la misma manera estoy seguro que ya no eres rival.-Aseguro la chica asegurándose de que su tono fuera lo suficientemente ofensivo.

-¿enserio?.- Kabuto sentía que su sangre hervía, pero trato de contenerse.- Pues eso lo veremos, Naruto-kun mejoro, pero me tomo por sorpresa, eso no volverá a ocurrir, pero lo primero que he de hacer es hacer que sienta mucho dolor, y para eso necesito matarte, luego matare a su hermosa hija, y entonces, cuando este hundido en la tristeza y en la rabia le haré el favor de reunirlos matándolo a él.

-Primero tienes que matarme a mi, no te adelantes, aunque así lo hicieras luego tendrías que matar a Junko y eso si seria mas difícil, hay tanta gente que la quiere, y Sakura no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, te haría pedazos antes que dejara que le tocaras un cabello a Junko, y peor aun, Naruto no te volverá a perdonar la vida, así que es mejor que deseches esas entupidas ideas.-Termino Hinata adoptando una posición idónea para atacar.

-No me subestimes entupida!!!.- Grito Kabuto, había sufrido muchas ofensas y esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, la ira lo había cegado desde que perdió con Naruto de una manera tan humillante, se podía decir que perdió la lógica y el razonamiento.-Ahora veras entupida.

El chico atacaba con fervor, pero Hinata lograba retener sus ataques, sabia de su técnica tipo bisturí y no estaba dispuesta a perder ante esa técnica y menos a arriesgarse a ser tocada, por eso aunque Kabuto no lo notaba ella le estaba cerrando los puntos de chakra en el brazo.

-Eres buena evitando mis ataques, pero no lo harás por siempre, ahora veras.- Kabuto se disponía a reanudar sus ataques cuando se dio cuenta que no podía acumular chakra en la mano.- Que diablos!!!

-Lo siento, pero ya cerré todos tus puntos de chakra en los brazos, no podrás realizar tu técnica.- Contesto Hinata dejando su posición de combate.- Ya no puedes pelear, desde que llegaste aquí tenias desventaja, no estabas en las mejores condiciones.

-Cállate, no necesito estar completamente bien para derrotar a una entupida derrotista como tu.- Kabuto estaba cegado por la ira, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y al no poder realizar su jutsu saco un kunai.

-Lo siento por ti, yo no acostumbro acabar con mis enemigos, eso es algo que siempre a odiado, al igual que Naruto, pero si no quieres entender no hay alternativa.- Hinata volvió a poner en posición.

Kabuto volvió a lanzarse al ataque blandiendo el Kunai pero Hinata ya no seria amable, este seria su último ataque.

-Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō.- Recito la hermosa Kunoichi, sus manos se movieron muy rápido y cuando Kabuto creyó haberla alcanzado una red de chakra lo rechazo causándole un daño muy grande.

-Maldita, que hiciste??.- preguntaba Kabuto queriéndose incorporar si éxito y mandando chakra a las partes heridas, pero no tenia el suficiente para curarse.

-Ríndete, ya no puedes ganar y si continuas no me quedara mas remedio que matarte.- decía mientras se acercaba al shinobi del sonido.

-Yo vine a vengarme, y eso será a cualquier precio.-En un rápido movimiento y un descuido de Hinata que lo daba por inofensivo este aplico una patada en el pecho pero no una patada cualquiera, aplico el resto de chakra que aun le quedaba y realizo un bisturí, solo que menos preciso pero igual de peligroso.-¿Qué se siente?, corte un poco de tu corazón, espero que no te importe.

Hinata inmediatamente sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se volvía anormal, el dolor en el pecho se hacia mas intenso y se le dificultaba respirar.

-No te preocupes, después de todo no soy un desalmado, no dejare que sufras, morirás ahora.- Kabuto se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, saco un kunai y se acerco a Hinata que se mantenía de pie con mucho trabajo.- Cuando estés en el otro mundo aparta un lugar por que te seguirá Naruto, pero antes la pequeña Junko

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Hinata, apretó los dientes y con mucho esfuerzo aplico golpes suaves en el torso de Kabuto que no se espero la reacción.

-Ma… Maldita.- Musitaba Kabuto, pero no pudo seguir en pie, Hinata había aplicado chakra en los conductos y había dañado el corazón de aquel infame y sufría de el mismo dolor que Hinata.

Trato de incorporarse una vez mas, pero ya no le fue posible, así que solo se arrastro tratando de alcanzar algún lugar seguro, pues ya se escuchaba ruido de que alguien se acercaba, Hinata quiso hacer el intento de detenerlo, pero ya le fue posible, se desplomo y perdió el conocimiento.

En la entrada principal Sakura terminaba con los últimos ataques infructuosos.

-Por fin, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.- decía la pelirrosa limpiándose el sudor.

Se sacudió las manos un poco y se dirigía a dentro de la aldea cuando sintió una presencia, una presencia que la puso nerviosa, se puso a la defensiva buscando el origen de la presencia.

-Bien Sakura, estas preparada para todo.- La voz venia de la muralla de Konoha, Sakura volteo hacia esa dirección y se encontró con Sasuke.

-Sasuke.- se exalto la kunoichi.- tu otra vez?, cuando me dejaras en paz?

-Ya llego el día de que vengas a mi lado Sakura.- dijo Sasuke por toda respuesta.

-No sigas, no quiero escuchar tus necedades, no iré a ningún lado, y sobre todo con una persona como tu.- le grito Sakura.

-No te preocupes, ya no quiero la vida de tu hija, ya que tanto la quieres entonces puede venir con nosotros.- Dijo Sasuke bajando al lado de Sakura

La chica tomo su distancia y saco un kunai

-No iré a ninguna parte, y tu tampoco, aquí será tu tumba, ya lo decidí, no mas vacilaciones, has cambiado de una manera que ahora eres un monstruo.- Declaro Sakura convencida completamente de lo que haría.

-Lamento que no seas razonable pero la decisión esta tomada.- Sasuke se lanzo rápidamente contra Sakura, y se coloco detrás de ella cuando se disponía a golpearla esta se escabullo.

-Crees que sigo siendo una inútil y tonta, te equivocas Sasuke, en esa ocasión me dejaste inconciente fácilmente, ahora eso no va a ocurrir.-Ahora ella ataco tratando de darle un golpe de manera vertical hacia el suelo, el lo esquivo y el suelo se partió ante el golpe fallido

-Quería que esto fuera fácil pero me obligas a usar la fuerza.- Sentencio Sasuke y su sharingan se activo.

En el bosque la batalla entre los sanin estaba en un punto crucial

-Nawaki.- Susurro Tsunade, pero la sorpresa en sus ojos y en su tono de voz pronto desapareció y le dio lugar a la ira.- Maldito Orochimaru, esto no te lo perdonare jamás, jugar con el alma de mi hermano es imperdonable.

-Pero que desagradecida eres, yo lo traje aquí para que lo vieras ya que cuando murió no pudiste despedirte de el, igual con Sarutobi sensei, que me dices Jiraiya?, no querías decirle algo como que te viera ahora, el gran shinobi que eres, y eso que siempre me brindo mas atención a mi???.- Orochimaru nuevamente lanzo una risa ensordecedora.

-Maldito.- se escucho a espaldas del malvado sanin, Naruto le lanzo un golpe que apenas pudo ser esquivado por lo sorpresivo.

-¿Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Orochimaru volvió la vista y observo a los shinobis vencidos.- Maldito, eres mejor de lo que pensé, o ellos son tan malos que no pueden vencer ni a una basura como tu.

-Las verdaderas basuras necesitan escudarse tras otros, incluso tras los muertos.- le respondió el rubio sin exaltarse de mas.

-Vaya, eres un excelente orador, si no fuera por que dicen que yo no tengo corazón seguramente ya habría llorado.- se burlo el sanin.- pero no te preocupes, también tengo un regalo para ti, en verdad le traerá recuerdos a Jiraiya y Tsunade, pero a ti te gustara mas el presente.

-¿A que diablos te refieres?.- Hablo Naruto colocándose al lado de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-No serás capaz.- grito Tsunade.

-Maldición, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se habrá el último sarcófago.- Grito Jiraiya.

-No los dejare, o mas bien ellos no los dejaran, Nawaki, Sarutobi, ataquen.- Ordeno Orochimaru.

Las dos invocaciones atacaron, el joven Nawaki, siendo un genin no era el gran peligro, solo hacia que Tsunade se sintiera mal y dudara unos instantes, pero después de un certero golpe lo deshizo como si fuera de barro, con lo que comprendió lo inútil que eso resultaba, rápidamente se regenero y se puso de pie.

-Esto se pone feo, lo mejor será terminarlos rápido.-Dijo Jiraiya.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la invocación de Sarutobi ataco.

-Katon Karyuu Endan.- El tercer Hokage ataco y una gran llamarada corrió hacia Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-Mientras el los entretiene, tu sal de ahí.- Hablo Orochimaru y el tercer sarcófago se abrió por fin.

-Suiton Suijinheki.- Una gran barrera de agua se alzo protegiendo a los tres del ataque de fuego.

Cuando el vapor se disipo los tres shinobis pudieron observar la tercera invocación, Naruto no lo reconoció, mientras Tsunade no lo podía creer y Jiraiya apretaba los puños.

-¿Quién es el?.- pregunto el rubio

-Él es el gran héroe de Konoha, el tercer Hokage.- Se apresuro a decir Orochimaru.- El que te maldijo encerrando el Kyubi en ti, ahora pueden conocerse, se que tendrás cosas que decirle¿no es así?

-Claro.- contesto Naruto.- Debo agradecerle, me dio la oportunidad de servir a la aldea tan pronto como nací.

-Ja, si no sientes resentimiento quiere decir que eres un tonto.-respondió Orochimaru impacientándose, quería terminar con eso ya, no tenia mucho chakra y confiaba que las invocaciones acabaran con ellos.-Bueno, Cuarto, termínelos, se que usted podrá.

En la aldea ya se declaraba la victoria de Konoha, muchos shinobis ya celebraban, pero aun había cosas que hacer.

-¿Que diablos hacen?.- llamo la atención Shikamaru a un grupo de shinobis que ya estaban descansando y algunos celebrando.- muévanse, los quiero apoyando las zonas donde el ataque continué, ayuden a los heridos y hagan guardia.

Los shinobis obedecieron.

-Como va la situación.- Le llamo Gaara que venia llegando.

-Bien, al parecer ya tenemos el control.-contesto el ANBU

-¿Y la entrada principal?.- Pregunto volviendo la cara a esa dirección.

-Ahí esta Sakura, no creo que tenga problemas.- contesto Shikamaru impacientándose con tantas cuestiones

-Iré a ver.- Gaara partió hacia ese lugar, no sentía mucha seguridad sobre la situación en ese punto.

El cuarto era un shinobi excelente, junto con el tercero habían logrado acorralar a Naruto, Tsunade y Jiraiya, Nawaki sin embargo resulto ser una simple burla hacia Tsunade ya que era derribado fácilmente y no representaba reto alguno.

-Bien, veo que ya no tienen donde correr, ya es hora de que ellos los terminen¿no lo creen?-Bramaba Orochimaru

Los tres sanin estaban realmente cansados, su pelea no había sido fácil, la técnica de Orochimaru le había dado la ventaja de que no tenia que luchar, pero había gastado casi todo su chakra en ello, mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade se habían desgastado luchando contra las invocaciones, Naruto era el que estaba en mejor condición, no era fácil agotarse con la resistencia que este poseía, pero incluso el ya estaba resintiendo el cansancio.

-Maldición, esto es difícil, no podemos acabarlos por que se regeneran, la única forma de ganar es inutilizándolos completamente, pero ya no tengo chakra para invocar el estomago de un sapo.- Se quejo Jiraiya

-Si no hacemos algo nos van a terminar.-Siguió Tsunade.

-Antes de que mueran, les daré el gusto de hablar con estas personas que traje para ustedes.- Hizo unos sellos y las invocaciones comenzaron a abrir sus bocas de manera lenta.

-Nee-chan.- Hablo Nawaki.- perdóname, nunca te escuche, si hubiera sido mas precavido no habría muerto y este maldito no me podría controlar, en verdad lo siento, si pudiera llorar lo haría.

-Nawaki.- las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la Hokage.-No tienes que disculparte, tu hacías lo que creías que era correcto, en la vida hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

-Gracias nee-chan.- termino el pequeño.

-Jiraiya, Tsunade, lamento todo esto, es mi culpa, no logre ver a través de Orochimaru y a veces los hacia menos, si no hubiera cometido ese error nada de esto habría pasado.

-No tienes la culpa viejo, tu no lo entrenaste para que hiciera esto, comprendo lo que paso, no te preocupes, en cierta forma fue mejor, así me hice mas fuerte.- sonrió Jiraiya

-Estupido viejo, nunca te reprochamos nada, ni lo haremos, tu hiciste lo que fue mejor y fuiste un gran hombre.- Añadió Tsunade.

-Gracias, mis bueno alumnos, Naruto, veo que te has hecho un gran shinobi, me alegro por ti.- dijo Sarutobi y Naruto le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Naruto.- hablo el cuarto con tono triste.- creciste para convertirte en un gran hombre, disculpa por darte algo que te dio tanta tristeza y soledad, yo quería que fueras un héroe, pero creo que no lo pensé demasiado.

-¿Y ahora te disculpas?.- Dijo Naruto y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- No necesito una disculpa, si me escogiste para ser el contenedor quiere decir que confiabas en mi incluso de recién nacido, agradezco esa confianza y no te defraudare.

-Me alegra escucharte, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama, me alegro poder saludarlos incluso en estas condiciones, pero creo que no será por mucho, por que esto esta pronto a terminar.- culmino el cuarto

-El cuarto es el más elocuente ya sabe que hoy morirán.- rió Orochimaru

-hum, yo no me refería a eso, pero puedes pensar lo que quieras, idiota.- Dijo con una media sonrisa la invocación del cuarto.-¿no es así Naruto?

-Por algo fuiste Hokage, adiós.- Naruto hizo unos sellos y junto sus manos apretándolas mutuamente, la tierra comenzó a temblar

-¿Qué diablos hacen?, es mejor que acabe esta conversación y acabe con ustedes.- el malvado sanin hizo sellos y las bocas de las invocaciones volvieron a sellarse.- Acaben con ellos!!!

-Muy tarde Orochimaru, esto se acabo.- Grito Naruto.- Mokuton Hijutsu

El temblor pronto tuvo su origen, árboles comenzaron a crecer capturando a las invocaciones, inmovilizándolos ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes.

-Tu!!!, maldito¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?.- preguntaba Orochimaru con furia.

-Naruto, eres un bribón, estuviste leyendo los pergaminos prohibidos.- Le recriminaba Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Así es, lo siento, pero no pude resistirme, leí sobre esta técnica, parece que solo la podía hacer el primero, pero no perdía nada con intentar, y ya vez que si hay más gente que la puede hacer.- explicaba Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Las invocaciones estaban completamente inmovilizadas, incapaz de seguir luchando.

-Bien Orochimaru¿que harás ahora?.- Dijo Jiraiya

-No creas que eso será tan fácil, afortunadamente el que hayan aprisionado las extremidades de las invocaciones no significa que estén acabados, o por lo menos no todos¿verdad cuarto?.-La mirada maliciosa de Orochimaru le hizo a ver a Naruto su error.

-Rasengan.- de la mano del cuarto se formo una esfera de chakra que le libero esa extremidad, usando la misma energía se libero completamente.

-Es una lastima que no lo hayan recordado, ahora veremos que hacen al enfrentar su adorada técnica cara a cara.-Dijo Orochimaru masticando cada palabra.

-Maldito Orochimaru, pero esta vez me enfrentare yo a él.- Jiraiya cargo un Rasengan y se lanzo contra el cuarto que aparentemente hizo lo mismo.

-No Ero-senin!!!.- Grito Naruto, pero ya era tarde, el cuarto no solo cargo uno, sino dos rasengan, uno en cada mano.

-Oodama Rasengan.- La técnica doble del cuarto anulo rápidamente el rasengan simple de Jiraiya y lo hizo caer con mucho daño.

-Tsunade-Baa-chan.- gritaba Naruto siendo seguido por la mencionada.- ayude a Ero-senin, yo me enfrentare a el cuarto.

-No seas tonto, el invento la técnica, es imposible ganarle de esa manera, busca otra forma o te pasara lo mismo que al cabezota de Jiraiya.- gritaba Tsuande

-No hay problema.- Encaro a el cuarto.- Bien, sabes, las técnicas son para aprenderse y mejorarse, ahora te mostrare lo mejorada que es mi técnica.

-Oodama Rasengan.- volvió a atacar el cuarto, Naruto cargo el rasengan, pero no era la misma tecnica, esta era diferente.

-Futon Rasen Shuriken.- La espiral adquirió picos, una técnica superior mezclada con el elemento aire, algo que el cuarto intento peor no logro.

El resultado fue evidente, a pesar de el doble rasengan de el cuarto no fue rival en poder comparada a la técnica de Naruto, lo atravesó fácilmente y con el mismo impulso logro alcanzar a Orochimaru que se encontraba a espaldas del cuarto.

Orochimaru fue tomado por sorpresa, la técnica no le dio con todo el poder, pero logro herirlo en un costado, inmediatamente tomo distancia, perdía sangre rápidamente.

-Maldito.- gritaba el sanin tomándose el costado en un inútil intento de detener la hemorragia causada por la herida.

-Lo hiciste bien.- Hablo el cuarto hecho pedazos de el torso para abajo, aunque se estaba regenerando parecía que ya no iba a terminar de hacerlo, al ser Orochimaru herido perdió el control y su técnica se desvanecía, regresando las almas al lugar donde pertenecían.- No esperaba menos de mi legado, Naruto, eres m orgullo, se que llegaras a cualquier lado si te lo propones.

-Gracias, cuarto, o ¿debería llamarte Minato?- Pregunto Naruto clavando la mirada al piso y con tono amargo

-Sabes, me gustaría escuchar lo que nunca pude, todo por lo que paso.- Decía la invocación mientras se desvanecía.

-Gracias…. Padre.- Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del rubio y cayo al suelo, al mismo tempo que la invocación perdía todo rastro de vida y se volvía arcilla desmoronándose, al igual que las otras dos invocaciones, dando paso a tres cuerpos que no podían reconocer a primera vista.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto Tsunade, pero tras una segunda mirada los reconoció, sus sospechas eran correctas, las personas usadas como sacrificio para las incoaciones eran, los Kages, Tsuchikage, Raikage y Mizukage.- La información de Gaara era correcta.

-Maldito Orochimaru.- Todos voltearon al origen de los gritos, los shinobis que pelearon con Naruto se ponían de pie.

-¿Como te atreviste a engañarnos de esta manera?- Dijo Riota que era ayudado a ponerse de pie con ayuda de Mitsune

-Maldito, nos usaste como simple basura, esto no se va a quedar así.- Decía Morioko que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de ponerse de pie.

Orochimaru sentía desesperación, todo su plan se había ido por los suelos, al ser descubierto pronto perdería su liderazgo, aunque el no sabia que la batalla contra Konoha ya estaba perdida, estaba herido y si lo atacaban no podría defenderse, y sobre todo, había sido aquel muchacho, el que antes fue el mocoso que el subestimo, al que dio como tiempo perdido, Naruto, el que lo había vencido de manera contundente. Con la mirada buscaba alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba a Kabuto, estaba solo y por primera vez en toda su vida sintió miedo.

-Escúchame estupido zorro, algún día me vengaré, te haré pagar por esta humillación, recuérdalo.- Orochimaru amenazaba con desesperación

-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, por que aquí mismo morirás.- Amenazo Naruto.

Iba a atacar cuando sus piernas se le doblaron, el futón Rasen shuriken era su mejor técnica, pero si la hacia abajo mucha presión era una carga terrible para su cuerpo, no le costaba mucho recuperarse y volver a atacar, pero lo intento muy de prisa y por eso su cuerpo lo resintió.

-No pareces muy capaz.-se trato de burlar Orochimaru, pero no tenia muchas ganas de burlarse ya que el estaba peor, intento su ultima posibilidad de escapar, nadie pondría seguirlo inmediatamente así que tomo un poco de la sangre que derramaba por su herida y marco su brazo.- Kuchiyose no jutsu

Una serpiente muy inferior a las que acostumbraba invocar apareció, apenas lo suficientemente grande para que Orochimaru se fuera en su lomo, la serpiente rápidamente huyo por lo bajo del bosque con su invocador.

-Maldición.- Se quejaba Naruto tratando de levantarse, incluso sus ojos se empezaban a poner de color rojos.- No puedo dejarlo escapar.

-Naruto detente.- Le llamo Tsunade.- No podemos evitarlo, Jiraiya esta grave, no puedo hacer mas por el, si no lo llevamos a que sea atendido podría ser muy tarde.

-Maldición, no queda mas remedio.- Naruto se calmo, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y se acerco para llevarse a Jiraiya.

-No te preocupes, Uzumaki Naruto.- Le llamo Mitsune.- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto, el nos uso y nos engaño, mato a nuestros lideres, esto no se quedara así, ordenaremos el cecee del ataque, y después acabaremos con los ninjas del sonido, y si los de la aldea oculta entre la cascada también estaban involucrado entonces igualmente serán exterminados, por ultimo le daremos alcance a Orochimaru y lo terminaremos.

Naruto solo asintió y salio rumbo a Konoha cargando a Jiraiya y seguido por Tsunade.

En los refugios Junko se sentía inquieta, no era nada entretenido permanecer encerrada, pero además tenia un presentimiento, pero por su corta edad no podía darle interpretación.

-Shizune-sama.- llego un shinobi gritando.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunto Shizuen poniéndose de pie y seguida de cerca por Junko.

-La Jounin Hinata esta muy grave, su corazón esta dañado y los médicos no pueden ayudarla, esta fuera de su alcance, Tsunade-sama no esta por ningún lado, la única que puede ayudarla es usted.- Explicaba rápidamente el shinobi.

-No puede ser, vamos.- se quedo un momento en duda, iría, pero y Junko?, se le ordeno permanecer a su lado y no podía renegar esa orden, la buscaba Sasuke.- Junko, vamos iras conmigo, no debes despegarte de mi.

La pequeña asintió y salieron rumbo al hospital de Konoha.

En la entrada principal de konoha, la batalla se inclinaba del lado de Sasuke, con mucha facilidad, Sakura era muy buena, pero Sasuke dominaba muchas técnicas como para que Sakura pudiera contrarestar todas.

-Esto se acabo.- sentencio Sasuke acercándose a Sakura que estaba muy cansada.

Un pared de arene se alzo frente a Sakura, haciendo retroceder a Sasuke, en ese momento volvió la vista y observo a una persona mas en la batalla.

-Tienes razón, esto se acabo.- Dijo Gaara ante el alivio de Sakura…

_Bueno pues aquí un capitulo mas, y lo hice en vísperas de un examen, XD es que no me podía concentrar y cuando abrí el archivo me puse a escribir sin parar, aunque fue mas que nada por que es mas pelea que nada XD, ojala les siga gustando y me siguan acompañando, un saludo y pronto escribiré el próximo capitulo. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	10. Capitulo 9

Bueno, afortunadamente creo que me fue bien en los examenes, por eso con alegria escribi este capitulo XD, aunque tal vez lo hubiera hecho de la misma forma aunque me hubiera ido mal, pero bueno, lo escribi y les informo que estamos llegando a una cumbre de climax en la historia, por que, adivinen que, no sera la unica XD, bueno no les digo mas, disfrutenlo asi como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

**Capitulo 9 **

_"La amistad… ¿es para siempre? Hay amistades que duran años, y en un parpadeo se acaban, hay otras que son mas jóvenes e inocentes, extrañamente esas parecen mas sólidas, un amigo se hace parte de la familia." _

En el hospital de Konoha se atendía a los heridos de la batalla, la mayoría eran atendidos rápidamente, pocos eran de los graves, una de ellas era Hinata.

-Shizune-sama, es por aquí, por favor ayúdenos.- Le decía uno de los ninjas médicos, guiándola hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata, ahí se encontraba Shino

-Shino¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Llego diciendo Shizune llevando a Junko de la mano.

-Shizune-sama, no lo se, cuando llegue a el lugar donde estaba la encontré tirada.- Comento Shino rápidamente.

-¿Cuáles son las características que presenta?.- Inquirió Shizune a los médicos.

-Al principio pensamos que solo era arritmia, pero no solo es eso, al revisarla encontramos que los músculos de su corazón fueron cortados, no somos capaces de curarle, si nos arriesgamos probablemente no sobreviva.- Comunico el jefe de médicos.

-Shino¿estás seguro que no viste nada más?- La voz de Shizune se hizo sombría.

-Mis insectos kikai encontraron el rastro de alguien más, pero no podía ir en su búsqueda, lo primero era Hinata.- contesto el shinobi.

-Es verdad, pero esto parece obra de Kabuto, espero que podamos ayudarla aun.- Termino Shizune y se inclino a Junko.- Junko, necesito que me ayudes, por favor, espérame a fuera y no te muevas de ahí.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme con Hinata.- decía la pequeña observando a la kunoichi recostada inconciente y que respiraba con dificultad.

-Lo se, pero ahora necesito curarla, y no podré si hay mucha gente aquí.-Le explicaba, la pequeña pensó un momento y asintió con tristeza.- Shino¿podrías cuidarla?

-Claro.- Dijo tomando a la pequeña de la mano y saliendo del cuarto, una vez a fuera se sentaron en unos bancos

-Shino-san¿Hinata se pondrá bien?- Le pregunto la pequeña, Shino no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo muy reservado, pero su apariencia no parecía inquietar a Junko.

-Eso espero, Shizune-sama es muy capaz, confió en que lograra curarla.-contesto y los dos siguieron esperando.

En la entrada principal Gaara había llegado para darle un respiro a Sakura y enfrentar a Sasuke.

-No te esperaba, Kazekage.- Dijo Sasuke, esto retrasaba sus planes.

-Hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos Uchiha Sasuke.- Gaara se coloco cerca de Sasuke, sus ojos se encontraron y su distancia se redujo tanto que si alguno hubiera alzado el brazo seguramente habría tocado a su contrario.

-No se a que has venido, no pensaba matar a Sakura, pero si llevármela conmigo, solo eso.- Aclaro Sasuke

-Ella no parece querer irse.

-Cuestión de opiniones, pero se ira, como sea.- Sentencio Sasuke.

-No lo creo, los problemas personales no son de mi incumbencia, pero creo que en esta ocasión me entrometeré.- Termino Gaara y la arena comenzó a moverse tratando de atrapar a Sasuke que escapo rápidamente dando un brinco hacia atras.

Gaara volvió a repetir su ataque, sin embargo la arena no era lo suficientemente rápida para atrapar a Sasuke.

-Lo siento, no podrás vencerme, no eres lo suficientemente bueno.- Observaba Sasuke.

-No te confíes tanto, esto apenas comienza.- Le recomendó Gaara, pero una interrupción lo hizo detenerse.

El sello del cuello de Sasuke comenzó a salirse de control.

-¿Que pasa?.- preguntaba Sasuke sin mostrar mas que una leve molestia, el sello comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué intentas?- Gaara se puso en una posición mas defensiva.

-Esto no es voluntario, al parecer Orochimaru esta…¿herido?.- mastico entre murmullos el chico.- si no fuera eso, el sello se mantendría estable, actúa solo, como si quisiera extraer el chakra de mi cuerpo para compensar el que él pierde.

Cuando el sello se extendió los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron, y un sudor frió comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, se tomo la cabeza y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, esto fue algo completamente inesperado para Sakura y Gaara.

-¿¿¿Maldición, que diablos me pasa???.- Gritaba mientras se retorcía, un momento después el sello se estabilizo y Sasuke quedo reponiéndose del ataque, sudando y respirando con dificultad.- Creo que por ahora esto se acabo por el momento.

-Ni creas que te escaparas, no importa lo que te pase.- Dijo Gaara lanzándose al ataque, pero Sasuke se movió rápidamente y desapareció tras una cortina de humo.

-Maldición.- se quejo Gaara dándose cuenta que su desventaja en cuanto en velocidad le impedía seguirle el rastro.- ¿estas bien Sakura?

-Si, pero esto fue difícil, no pude ni defenderme.- se quejaba la pelirrosa con tono de impotencia.

-No se que le haya pasado, pero no me pareció algo fácil de controlar, es mejor volver a la aldea, necesitas que te revisen.- Sakura asintió y ambos regresaron al interior de Konoha.

Naruto y compañía regresaban Konoha, Jiraiya seguía inconciente y Tsunade venia detrás de Naruto.

-Ya estamos en Konoha, parece que aquí ya todo esta en orden.- Comentaba Naruto en plena carrera.

-Eso parece, pero no tenemos tiempo de estar informándonos, si no atendemos a este viejo pervertido seguro que no la cuenta.- Apresuro Tsunade.

-Muy bien, apresurémonos.- Apretaron el paso y pronto estarían en el hospital.

En el bosque Sasuke se tiraba cerca de un arroyo a tomar agua, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?.- decía mientras se tiraba, sentía un calor terrible.- Sentía como si no fuera yo, esto no estaba planeado.

Se incorporo todavía con mucho sopor, pero se interno en el bosque en busca de un lugar donde descansar.

En el hospital Naruto llegaba al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

-Naruto¿Dónde estaban?.- pregunto Sakura

-Sakura, estábamos en una misión, especial.-Dijo Naruto.- pero después te explicare, Jiraiya necesita atención¿tu estas bien?

-Claro, ya hablaremos después, date prisa.- le dijo Sakura.

En el interior Naruto dejo a Jiraiya mientras era atendido, Sakura solo recibió un chequeo, al salir ambos toparon con Junko

-Papá, Mamá.- La pequeña corrió hacia sus padres

-Junko¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto Sakura mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Hinata fue atacada, esta grave, tuvieron que ir por Shizune-sama para atenderla, trajo a Junko con ella.- les explico Shino.

-Hinata.- Susurro Naruto, en ese momento Shizune y los demás médicos salieron del cuarto donde atendieron a Hinata.-Shizune¿como esta Hinata?

La aludida se seco el sudor de la frente y le brindo una sonrisa a Naruto

-Fue algo difícil, pero por fin logramos curarla, ahora esta recuperándose.-Dijo mientras se sentaba descansar.

-¿Puedo verla?.

-No es muy correcto, pero te dejara verla, solo no la agites mucho.- Naruto asintió y dándole una caricia a Junko ingreso a la habitación.

Adentro Hinata estaba con los ojos cerrados, una bata, y tapada con una frazada delgada.

Naruto tomo su mano con delicadeza, y le susurro al oído

-Linda, ya estoy aquí.- La hermosa mujer abrió sus ojos lentamente, y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.- No te esfuerces, no hace falta.

-Na-naruto.- Logro decir Hinata, pero la respiración a un le faltaba y se sofocaba con facilidad.

-Shhhh, no digas nada, no te preocupes, ya me dirás lo que te paso después, ahora solo necesitas recuperarte.- ella le volvió a sonreír y cerro los ojos para dormir tranquilamente.

Naruto permaneció unos minutos mas y cuando se aseguro que Hinata dormía salio de la habitación.

Afuera ya lo esperaba Tsunade.

-Siento que esto sea tan pronto, pero necesitamos hablar, te espero en mi oficina, necesitamos tomar decisiones.- Dijo la rubia y salio del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunto Naruto a Sakura que bajo la vista.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero en la oficina de la Hokage te explicaran, es mejor que lo los hagas esperar, yo me quedare aquí, y cuidare a Hinata y Junko.- Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Esta bien.- se inclino y abrazo a su hija.- Pórtate bien Junko, yo tengo que irme, pero te quedas con tu mama, y cuida a Hinata por mi.

-Si papá, lo haré.- contesto la pequeña y Naruto salio del hospital.

En la torre esperaban ya lo implicados en los asuntos a tratar, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, Shikamaru, y Naruto completaba el grupo

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Naruto, la reunión no era algo tan común, sobre todo por que acababan de detener la invasión.

-Naruto, las cosas no marchan tan bien como esperábamos, parece que se están complicando.- Contesto la Hokage.-Pero vayamos con orden, necesitamos revisar los hechos y la información recolectada.

-Bien, lo primero es lo primero.- Intervino Shikamaru.- Con respecto a la invasión, logramos expulsar a los invasores aunque la mayoría de la batalla se llevo a cabo a fueras de Konoha, al final las tropas enemigas se retiraron, y al parecer lo hacen definitivamente, si lo que me dijo la Hokage es cierto no nos extrañaría que pronto nos llegaran los documentos de rendición, los daños en la aldea son menores.

-Bien, por esa parte ya no hay problemas, continua Shizune.- Ordeno Tsunade

-Cuando estuve en el hospital tome toda la información posible, hay gente herida, pero afortunadamente no tenemos ninguna baja, eso es algo impresionante, sin embargo Hinata fue una de las pocas personas que resultaron gravemente heridas.- Shizune hizo una pausa ordenando sus ideas.- Los demás pacientes en estado grave presentaban heridas por Kunai, o contusiones muy fuertes, sin en cambio Hinata presentaba daño en el corazón, pero ningún daño exterior, por lo que solo puedo pensar que el atacante es Kabuto, esta es su técnica, pero no estoy segura por que no encontramos a nadie en el lugar.

-Kabuto.- Mastico Naruto, por un momento se sintió bastante culpable, el le perdono la vida, y Kabuto estuvo a punto de matar a Hinata.

-Eso no es todo, por lo menos Hinata ya esta fuera de peligro, aquí viene algo que es parte de un problema más grave.- Anko tuvo que ser llevada al hospital, no presentaba problemas físicos, pero el sello maldito se salio de control, sufría por eso, al punto de que no lo soporto y se desmayo, pero al parecer ya dejo de causar problemas.

-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?.- Naruto se imagino que se debía a que Orochimaru quedo convaleciente del combate.

-Escucha primero, Gaara.-Tsunade no quería que Naruto perdiera la paciencia antes de tiempo.

-Bien, cuando me asegure que la aldea ya no estaba en peligro decidí ir a revisar la puerta principal, ahí se encontraba Sakura, pero al llegar me encontré con Sasuke, mantuvimos una corta batalla.- La sangre de Naruto se calentó, Sasuke seguía cerca de Konoha.- Sin embargo de momento el sello de su cuello salio de control, y el perdió la cordura un momento, parecía sufrir mucho, pero no físicamente, la batalla que libraba parecía mental, no estoy seguro, pero huyo después de eso.

-Como podrás darte cuenta, las cosas se complicaron.- Comenzó la Hokage con tono cansado.- sobre todo por que ya se aproxima mi retiro y no he podido resolver esos inconvenientes.

-¿Retiro?.- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Así es, ya desde hace tiempo se que mis habilidades no son suficientes, se acostumbra que el ninja mas fuerte sea el Hokage, pero eso siempre se realiza por votos y propuestas, sin embargo ahora no hay mas que discutir, tu eres ese shinobi, hoy me lo demostraste, venciste al tercer y cuarto Hokage, y lograste vencer a Orochimaru.- Termino viendo a Naruto directo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, peor aun no puedo aceptar ser tu reemplazo.- Contesto Naruto ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿De que hablas?, ese siempre ha sido tu sueño.- Tsunade se exalto tanto que se levanto tirando su silla.

-No puedo aceptar ser Hokage de esta manera, siempre a sido mi sueño, pero ahora es diferente.- El chico levanto la vista y sus ojos reflejaban un poco la tristeza que no podía ser disimulada.- Sigue siendo un sueño, pero ahora tengo una realidad, una hija que esta en peligro, la mujer, madre de esa hija a la que no puedo dejar de proteger y mi esposa, si no soy capaz de sacarlas del peligro entonces no soy capaz de ser Hokage, además… aun tengo un amigo al que no he podido traer, y tras el cuelga una promesa, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de él, aunque sea el principio y final de los problemas que me aquejan.

-Naruto, pensé que…- Tsunade fue interrumpida por un movimiento de la mano de Naruto

-Lo se, se que decidí matar a Sasuke, pero no seria el final de todo, aunque se que podría hacerlo, no será fácil, es un rival al que no puedo subestimar, si me descuido se que moriré, quiero evitar eso como sea posible.- concluyo Naruto

-Naruto, acaso¿tienes miedo?.- comento Gaara apretando el puño.- No creí que eso fuera, posible, que te convirtieras en un cobarde

-Pues lo es Gaara.- se apresuro a decir el rubio.- Puedes decirme cobarde, pero tengo miedo de morir y no poder estar con mi hija cuando crezca, con mi esposa cada noche disfrutando de sus hermosos ojos, temo morir sin poder hacer este lugar seguro para los que quiero, eso es lo que temo.

Todos bajaron la mirada, Gaara se sintió arrepentido por su arrebato

-Entiendo.- hablo por fin Tsunade.- a lo mejor esto ayuda, pero también podría perjudicar más las cosas.

-¿De que hablas?- Se extraño Naruto con un dejo de esperanza en su pregunta.

-Quiero que vayas a acabar con Orochimaru, es la única esperanza de que puedas cumplir tus objetivos, aun hay gente que no te ve con buenos ojos, y hará lo imposible por impedir que llegues a Hokage aunque seas el mejor, por eso necesitas hacer algo como eso.- Explicaba Tsunade.- No solo eso, recuerda lo que platicamos aquella vez en el hospital, cuando Shikamaru y los demás fueron derrotados por Sasuke, si matas a Orochimaru existe la pequeña esperanza de que puedas evitar matar a Sasuke.

-No me gusta la idea de abrazar una esperanza tan pobre, pero por esta vez lo haré.- Los ojos de Naruto brillaron.- Esta será la ultima oportunidad, no habrá mas, acabare con ese maldito, y luego buscare a Sasuke, y entonces ya no habrá vuelta de hoja, podrá regresar o morir.

-Pues entonces la decisión esta tomada, solo espero que todo salga bien, ahora¿a quien llevaras?- Tsunade ya sabía su respuesta pero tenia que preguntar.

-A nadie.- contesto Naruto convencido completamente.

-No seas cabezota, necesitas ayuda.- Le grito Shikamaru.

-Lo se, pero la necesito aquí, necesito que las personas capaces de luchar estén aquí.- Naruto giro y se encaro a Gaara.- te pediré un favor, no quiero subestimar a los demás, pero se que solo tu eres capaz de enfrentarte a Sasuke, necesito que te quedes aquí, mientras voy tras Orochimaru Sasuke podría aprovechar y venir a molestar nuevamente.

-Entiendo, descuida, no me moveré de Konoha hasta que regreses.-contesto el Pelirrojo.

-Gracias.- El rubio volvió hacia el escritorio.- Tsunade estoy listo.

-No seas impaciente, acabamos de regresar.- Le regaño Tsunade

-Lo se, pero si pierdo tiempo podría escapar y no seria fácil volver a encontrarlo.- Se atrevió a decir Naruto imponiendo su voz, Tsunade no pudo refutarle nada y asintió con los ojos cerrados.- Muy bien, entonces me voy, regresare en cuando pueda, no le digan nada a nadie hasta que vuelva, sobre todo, no le digan a Sakura, no quiero preocuparla y menos darle una falsa esperanza.

Todos asintieron y Naruto salio a cumplir su misión.

En el hospital de Konoha, Hinata seguía profundamente dormida, y en un cuarto Sakura descansaba un poco.

-Mamá¿ya podemos regresar a casa?.- Preguntaba Junko, sin embargo era algo complicado para Sakura, el no saber interpretar a lo que se refería Junko, a la casa donde vivieron juntos Naruto y ella, la cual habían dejado hace mucho, la casa donde vivía con Naruto y Hinata, o su departamento, pero se encontraba algo cansada y no quería tener que pensar en ello, no por que lo quisiese dejar pasar, sino por que ya habría tiempo de aclarar todo aquello.

-Aun no, primero hay que cuidar a la gente que esta aquí, guiar a la gente para que regrese a sus casas y muchas cosas mas, esperaremos al regreso de tu papá, y entonces ya veremos.- contesto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.-Bueno, ya descanse un poco, voy a hacerle unos exámenes a Hinata para asegurarme que ya esta normal¿me acompañas?

La pequeña asintió y ambas salieron hacia la habitación que ocupaba Hinata.

Naruto no tomo ni un respiro, tan pronto salio de la oficina comenzó su carrera hasta una de las salidas de Konoha, ahí lo esperaba alguien.

-¿Shino¿Qué haces aquí?- se extraño el rubio deteniéndose un momento.

-Naruto, no estoy seguro el por que te vas, pero sospecho que es por lo de Hinata.- dijo secamente el chico.- buscaras a su atacante

-Te equivocas Shino.- la respuesta sorprendió un poco al sujeto domador de insectos.- Por que no estoy seguro de quien le hizo eso a Hinata, tengo sospechas, pero sin una seguridad no me atrevería a actuar. No Shino, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

Un silencio cayó sobre la conversación, finalmente Shino sin más levanto la mano derecha y un insecto voló hasta adherirse a la ropa de Naruto.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Naruto

-Naruto, ahora estas con Hinata, en un principio sentías algo por Sakura, tiempo después te diste cuenta que ese sentimiento de aceptación que ella tenia no eran los que tu siempre deseaste, el sentimiento que tu deseabas que tuviera hacia ti en realidad solo los tenia por Sasuke.- Shino se detuvo un momento.

-No comprendo…-Shino continuo interrumpiendo a Naruto

-Cuando tuviste que ver con Sakura y nació Junko fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella, sin embargo se sobrepuso y pudo estar contigo a pesar de todo lo que paso, y es feliz, no importa como sean las cosas, a pesar de que tengas una hija que le recuerde que le entregaste tu amor a alguien mas antes que a ella, y aunque tengas relación con esa mujer…no la comprendo.- Shino le dio la espalda a Naruto.- Cuando estas en algún equipo desarrollas afecto por tus compañeros, a veces ese afecto se vuelve muy fuerte, yo no lo entendía, pero no siempre es bueno desarrollar aquello que llaman amor. Si quieres un buen consejo, Naruto, no abuses del amor que te tiene Hinata.

-Shino… yo…- Naruto estaba demasiado confundido

-Ese insecto tiene grabado en la memoria el olor de la sangre del atacante de Hinata, es lo que pude encontrar, cuando estés cerca el insecto te avisara, aunque no sea tu misión, si lo encuentras tu sabrás que hacer.- Termino de decir Shino y salto hacia los tejados.

Naruto se quedo un momento contemplando el camino que siguió Shino, después recordó su misión y partió fuera de Konoha.

Kabuto llegaba al lugar donde se había desarrollado la batalla entre los sanin. Su razón solo era un fantasma, su cordura había desaparecido, siempre se considero un shinobi excelente al que solo podían superar shinobis legendarios, pero le habían demostrado que no era cierto, eso combinado con las derrotas tan contundentes que había sufrido le hicieron perder el control de si mismo, había abandonado la batalla por una venganza tonta, y también había sido mal realizada, el estaba muy mal, sabia que su única oportunidad era escapar de ahí, ocultándose se había enterado que todo su plan había sido tirado a tierra, ya no era seguro permanecer ahí.

-Me vengare, me vengare, los haré pedazos, prepárense, me vengare.- era las únicas palabras que salían de su boca, sufría de espantosos dolores en el pecho, dada su condición se diría que no seria capaz de pasar la noche, su único camino era la muerte, y sin embargo en su mente retorcida solo vagaba la idea de la venganza, el odio y el rencor, todo ello consumiendo su mente, siendo devorada rápidamente. La coherencia en sus acciones ya no existía, apoyándose en los árboles avanzaba penosamente.

En aquella situación sus alucinaciones eran cada vez mas desmesuradas, imaginaba como terminaba a Naruto, a Tsunade, a Hinata, incluso a Jiraiya y su odio se extendía hasta Orochimaru, que siempre lo trato como un subordinado mas, sin importancia.

En un momento sus delirios parecieron regresar, podía ver a Naruto frente a él, sus ojos rojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca mostró una sonrisa desquiciada, nuevamente mataría a Naruto, pero algo estaba mal, algo que antes no había visto en sus alucinaciones, un insecto volaba hasta el y se posaba en su ropa, donde su propia sangre mostraba una mancha.

-Kabuto, estás hecho una desgracia.- le dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente.

-jejejeje.- Kabuto comprendió que eso no era producto de su imaginación, su perturbado estado no le informaba que estaba perdido, no podía salir bien de este encuentro.- Naruto-kun… ¿sabes?, hoy mate a tu linda esposa, era una mujer fuerte… pero al final no creo que haya sobrevivido.

-Ella esta bien, se salvo, es una mujer muy fuerte, por eso la amo.- contesto Naruto que a cada paso acortaba su distancia de Kabuto, el cual con la noticia borro su sonrisa un instante pero después regreso, apoyando la espalda contra un grueso árbol esperaba al shinobi.

-No lo creo, yo le corte el corazón, no puede haber sobrevivido.- Kabuto callo, solo conservo su sonrisa de maniaco y cerro los ojos cuando observo la mano de Naruto acercarse a el, pero no sintió mas dolor del que había sentido, abrió los ojos y tenia los de Naruto mirándolo fijamente, y la mano derecha tocando su pecho.

-Estas acabado, ya no tienes el mínimo rastro de cordura, tu corazón trabaja irregularmente, y no lo podrás curar, no pasaras de hoy.- le dijo secamente, sus ojos estaban calmados, su tono era pausado y seco.- Hinata se encargo de ti, no importa que yo te acabe o no, tu ya no tienes futuro.

La sonrisa de Kabuto se borro, sus ojos se calmaron y se escondieron tras un brillo en las gafas, su rostro se hizo sereno, y hablo con toda calma.

-Naruto-kun, si eso piensas, entonces ten piedad.- Culmino el shinobi, cerrando los ojos, y mostrando una sonrisa apenas visible es sus labios.

-Como gustes.- El rostro de Naruto vago por la resignación, la incomodidad y finalmente por la convicción.- Rasengan

La mano que aun apoyaba en el pecho de Kabuto empezó a acumular chakra, Kabuto sintió como si se le calentara el pecho, el dolor que sufría se desvaneció tras esta sensación, había dejado ya este mundo cuando la poderosa técnica lo hizo atravesar el grueso árbol y caer varios metros delante de Naruto.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y reviso el rastro que había dejado la serpiente en que Orochimaru escapo, continuo su camino.

Cerca de Konoha Sasuke seguía muy conmocionado por su fallo, y mas que nada por lo que le ocurría, no se sentía bien, pero su mente no quitaba la idea de llevarse a Sakura, Junko ya no le era tan importante, si estaban juntas se la llevaría, si no, entonces la olvidaría definitivamente, pero ya no podía retrasar sus planes, desde que llego a Konoha no estaba actuando bien, ni física ni mentalmente, solo se traicionaba, lo mejor era hacer las cosas rápidamente.

Esto ya no era solo por sus planes, se había vuelto una obsesión, el amor no parecían parte de ello, pero una parte de el no estaba tan de acuerdo.

Observo un poco mas la aldea, no tenía intenciones de un largo enfrentamiento, y menos con Naruto, aunque también esas ideas se habían vuelto un desorden en su cabeza, matar a Naruto de pronto parecía tan tentador que era necesario como poder respirar, y momentos después se volvía la opción más ridícula¿matarlo? Con que objeto, si molestaba cuando se hubiese llevado a Sakura seria solo la culminación del error de oponérsele, solo eso, no mas, los sentimientos no contaban, las cosas se tenían que hacer fríamente.

-Ya es hora.- Se infiltro en Konoha rápidamente, llego al centro, subió a la parte mas alta que pudo encontrar, busco incesantemente estando precavido de que no hubiera nadie que lo descubriese. La voz infantil de una pequeña niña llamo su atención, a la salida del hospital Sakura tomada de Junko paseaban tranquilamente, pero el decidió que esa tranquilidad desaparecería…

_Aquí acaba un capitulo mas, un regalo para mi mismo XD, mañana es mi cumpleaños y por eso acabe el capitulo y lo subí hoy sábado, igualmente ya lo tenia pensado, ojala les haya agradado, esta semana estaré mas desocupado, y espero subir el próximo en breve. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	11. Capitulo 10

_Hola, regreso y solo tengo que decir: perdon perdon perdon perdon!!!!, lo siento, deje este fic, quisiera hecharle la culpa al colegio, a los deberes o incluso a la falta de inspiracion, pero para ser sincero debo decirles que fue por que me concentre en un nuevo fic, en otra seccion de esta pagina, y pues me emocione mucho, y deje este pendiente, pero hoy, noche del domingo 20 de octubre me insire y continue, espero seguir asi y ser mas constante, igualmente disculpenme otra vez y disfruten el capitulo._

_Por cierto, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, eso me anima mucho tambien XD_

**Capitulo 10 **

"La inocencia… ¿solo la poseemos los niños? Parece que es algo que los grandes pierden rápidamente, o solo no recuerdan, pero me imagino que han de ser mas feliz sin ella, ya que parecen no extrañarla"

Orochimaru estaba muy herido, por un momento estuvo a punto de morir, sin embargo fue encontrado por algunos de sus shinobis del sonido que lo atendieron y ahora descansaban a medio camino de su escondite, muy lejos de Konoha, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien pudiera darles alcance.

Naruto había corrido bastante, la tarde se extinguía, pero no reducía la velocidad, esperaba no haber errado el rumbo, y para su tranquilidad pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, un grupo de shinobis del sonido que descansaban, y una tienda que levantaron, no sabia si Orochimaru podría estar ahí, pero si lograba hacer hablar a alguno de los shinobis del sonido para saber donde se ubicaba el escondite del sanin no habría mas problemas.

Sin embargo decidió darse un respiro, estaba jadeando, se sofocaba, llevaba algunas horas avanzando sin descansar, y necesitaba ese descanso, de momento se arrepintió de ser tan apresurado al tomar decisiones, pensó que si realmente llegaba a Hokage debería cambiar ese aspecto, su ímpetu en ese momento lo llevo a salir a cumplir su misión sin descansar o si quiera comer algo, así que necesitaba un respiro o le seria algo mas difícil.

En el hospital Kiba visitaba a Hinata que ya se encontraba mejor, aunque permanecería un día entero para terminar de recuperarse, Sakura no encontró nada irregular en ella, así que permitió las visitas, y ella se retiraba a su casa con Junko.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el joven, Akamaru no podía entrar al hospital.

-Mejor, ya paso lo peor.- Contesto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Hinata¿Qué paso?- Kiba inquirió con interés

-Tuve un encuentro con Kabuto, creo que lo derrote, pero no estoy segura, soy una tonta, me descuide.- Dijo con vergüenza la Kunoichi.

-Ya veo¿sabias que Naruto salio de la aldea?.- Dijo Kiba con un tono seco.- tal vez tal vez ya fue en su búsqueda.

-¿Naruto?... no lo creo, no le dije nada, cuando me vino a ver no podía hablar.- contesto Hinata con firmeza.

-A de se por otra cosa entonces.- Contesto vagamente le chico, después se quedo en silencio y finalmente hablo.- ¿Ya has pensado lo que te dije?

-Kiba… no otra vez.- suplico la chica.- ya te conteste, lo lamento, no dejare a Naruto.

-Ya veo.- Kiba había notado que un sentimiento por Hinata había crecido, lo hizo cuando la vio sufrir tanto por Naruto y su relación con Sakura, pero Hinata se encerró en ella misma y no pudo siquiera pensar en tocar le tema, después todo dio un giro y Naruto había ganado la partida, aun así el no se dio por vencido, aunque sabia que era tarde.- Lo siento, creo que ya no debo molestarte mas con este tema.

Hinata lo observaba con algo de vergüenza, y el chico respondía con una media sonrisa amarga.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada.

-No te preocupes, quise pasar a ver como estabas, me alegro que estés bien, es hora de irme.- el chico se levanto cruzo la puerta y se fue.

Hinata sintió un poco de alivio por que aquella situación era muy complicada para ella, no le había dicho nada a Naruto por no querer causar un conflicto pero se sentía culpable por el hecho de que sentía que era como traicionar la confianza de Naruto, aunque por otro lado sentía que si lo decía podría causar mas conflictos que el ocultarlo, así que mejor se deshizo de esos pensamiento y en lugar de ellos llegaron otros.

-Naruto¿Dónde fuiste?.- Observo una vez más por la ventana como la noche cubría Konoha y cerro los ojos para descansar.

Sasuke seguía muy de cerca a Sakura y Junko, la abducción que tenia planeada no era cosa sencilla, quería que fuera fácil y rápida, y con tanta gente y demás shinobis eso no parecía fácil, no tenía miedo, pero si sentía inseguridad por su fallo anterior, su mente seguía siendo un desastre.

Además se percato de una presencia que también seguía a la madre e hija, Gaara las mantenía vigiladas caminando unos metros detrás de ellas. Sasuke no quería que esto se convirtiera en una batalla por que no sentía en condiciones de soportar nada molesto.

Pero apretó los dientes, después de todo el no le temía a nada, que las cosas se hubieran puesto de esa forma lo exasperaba, ya no perdería tiempo, tan pronto las dos entraron al departamento el se situó afueras de la vivienda y aplico unos sellos.

Sakura estaba dentro del departamento riendo con su hija cuando una sensación extraña la invadió, sintió mucho sueño, cuando se dio cuenta su hija ya estaba dormida en la silla donde se acomodo a disfrutar del pastel que compraron, intento realizar el sello para liberar el Genjutsu en el cual estaban, pero la técnica era de alto nivel, no pudo hacer nada, el cansancio del día la afecto y callo rendida.

Sasuke entro rápidamente en el departamento, tomo a las dos y salio por la ventana brincando por los tejados.

En otro lado Naruto sintió un pequeño escalofrió, se dio cuenta de que la noche lo cubría todo, así que decidió hacer su movimiento.

-Buenas noches.- Cayo en el centro del campamento, los shinobis del sonido se sorprendieron de la irrupción, la mayoría heridos, estaban sorprendidos.- Siento llegar así, pero tengo algo que hacer.

Por fin la reacción llego, lo atacaron, pero dada su lamentable condición fueron vencidos con facilidad.

Convencido de que el ataque que recibió era lo más peligroso que podría ocurrirle entro en la única tienda levantada, donde esperaba encontrarse con Orochimaru, pero al entrar no había nadie, sin embargo sentía actividad en la tienda, muy tarde comprendió que la actividad eran un gran numero de sellos explosivos, una gran explosión lleno el lugar. Naruto no pudo escapar…

Gaara noto algo extraño, cuando llego hasta el departamento de Sakura espero afuera, pensaba hacerlo toda la noche si era necesario, pero en el suelo era difícil observar detenidamente la vivienda, en el momento que salto al tejado lo vio. Observo como alguien salía por la ventana del hogar, cargaba a una mujer y a una pequeña, rápidamente se puso en persecución.

Pudo darle alcance hasta la salida de Konoha, debido la carga de Sasuke Gaara pudo adelantársele.

-Esta vez no escaparas, estoy decidido a terminar contigo, déjalas.- Dijo con toda autoridad el pelirrojo rodeado por su arena.

-Ya me canse, no voy a detenerme por ti.- Dijo Sasuke y pretendía escapar cuando la arena le cerro el paso, una gran cantidad de arena rodeo a los dos.

-Esta vez no escaparas, ya te lo dije, ahora entrega a Sakura y su hija o morirás.- Sentencio

-Si deseas morir entonces no puedo hacer nada.- Sasuke coloco a las dos en el suelo, y se adelanto, Gaara inmediatamente cerro mas el gran circulo de arena dejando fuera a Sakura y Junko.

-Bien Sasuke, esta vez será en serio, realmente enserio, así que será mejor que te prepares.- La mirada de Gaara se endureció de manera muy significativa.

-Si es así entonces tu deberías prepararte.- Sasuke tomo una posición, y se preparo para el combate.

Gaara se concentro, la arena de su calabaza salio y comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, y lo comenzó a cubrir.

-¿Suna no Yoroi?, esa técnica es demasiado tonta.- Se burlo Sasuke.- deberías intentar algo mas, eso no te ayudara contra mis ataques.

-No te confíes Uchiha, esto es más complejo que una simple armadura de arena, pero no tengo que decírtelo, tú ya los has visto antes.- Dijo Gaara, la arena no lo cubrió completamente, solo la mitad derecha, y comenzó a formarse un gran brazo con venas verdes, y su ojo derecho cambio del verde a un ojo negro con unas marcas amarillas en el centro, una estrella de cuatro picos y cuatro círculos en su rededor.

Sasuke recordó inmediatamente, esta era la primera parte de la transformación de Gaara para liberar el poder del Shukaku.

-Vaya, pensé que un Kage tenia que proteger a sus hombres, creo que si te transformas perderás el control y eso no será correcto para tu posición.- Dijo Sasuke

-Esto no es como la última vez que lo viste, he aprendido a controlar este poder, y antes moriré que dañar a la gente inocente.- sentencio Gaara de manera seca

-Ja, si fueras inteligente tomarías esta pelea mas enserio, pero no tengo por que decírtelo, halla voy.- Sasuke salto y lanzo algunos shirikens, haciendo sellos tras esto.- Shurikens Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Los shurikens se multiplicaron rápidamente, haciéndose cientos, Gaara se cubrió con su brazo de arena evitando lesiones.

-Eso no funcionara.- decía mientras se descubría pero para su sorpresa Sasuke ya no se encontraba delante de el.

-Eres muy lento.- Dijo el moreno apareciendo detrás de Gaara.

Pero cuando dio un golpe con el kunai, este atravesó a Gaara muy fácilmente, entonces un montón de arena cayó al suelo, Gaara no estaba ahí, era solo un clon.

Suna bunshin???.- dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

Un golpe que tuvo que bloquear lo saco de su sorpresa, lo bloqueo de buena forma, pero fue un golpe muy fuerte y fue mandado muy lejos, aunque cayó en cuclillas.

-No te confíes tanto, ahora te das cuenta que no soy tan lento, como Kazekage responsable de muchas vidas debía ver mis debilidades y superarlas.- dijo Gaara.

-Maldito, solo por eso no significa que me ganaras, esto apenas comienza, y si querías una verdadera pelea la tendrás, de eso no dudes.- Sasuke activo su Sharingan y se lanzo al ataque.

La explosión de la tienda en el campamento de los del sonido fue tan grande que los shinobis que estaban afuera y habían sido derrotados por Naruto murieron en el acto, en el lugar de la explosión se podía ver un gran cráter.

No había señales de vida por ningún lado, después del estremecedor sonido solo se escuchaban los sonidos del viento y la noche, el humo se disipaba lentamente y unos pasos interrumpieron la tranquilidad.

Orochimaru apareció, su plan había sido sencillo, usar a sus hombres de carnada y acabar con su o sus perseguidores de un solo golpe.

Una gran venda cruzaba su dorso cubriendo su herida, estaba muy cansado y caminaba con dificultad, pero a pesar de todo eso su risa se dejo escuchar estremecedoramente, no había podido culminar su venganza contra Konoha, pero había destruido a quien era el mayor obstáculo para ese objetivo, ese chico que desprecio, pero que le demostró que no siempre los genios son los mas capaces o fuertes.

-Jajajajaja, vez, estupido zorro???, como al final lo que hagas no sirve de nada, tu destino era acabar de esta manera, muerto en mil pedazos, jajaja.- ante el dolor Orochimaru perdía el control, sin Naruto tendría la oportunidad de volver a intentar la caída de Konoha, pero un paso a la vez, ahora era huir y recuperarse.

-Maldito.- La voz hizo que Orochimaru se estremeciera, clavo sus ojos en el lugar donde provenía la voz.

Lo primero que observo fue una figura bastante lamentable, era Naruto, con sus ropas hechas pedazos, inclinado, con sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

-eres un maldito, sacrificar a tus hombres, que a pesar de todo te eran leales, solo para poder huir. Un cobarde… eso es lo que eres un cobarde!!!.

Orochimaru lo observo mas detenidamente, por un momento temió que sus esfuerzos hubieran sido inútiles, pero una sonrisa cruzo su maléfico rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba seriamente herido. La explosión lo había dañado en verdad, su brazo derecho estaba hecho pedazos, ensangrentado y colgando de una manera perturbadora, seguramente partido en varios pedazos o más probable que sus huesos fueran pomada, tenia herida graves en todos lados, y el poder del Kyubi intentaba curarlo, pero era demasiado daño.

-Vamos, pero si ya no puedes hacer nada, acabare con tu sufrimiento.- Dijo Orochimaru maliciosamente y del interior de su boca salio una serpiente que contenía una espada.- Esto te dolerá un poco.

-No te será tan fácil.- contesto Naruto, pero él mismo sabía que no podía hacer mucho, solo podía usar el brazo izquierdo, saco un kunai y espero poder aguantar un poco mientras el chakra del Kyubi lo ayudaba a recuperarse un poco, aunque estaba seguro de que no le seria suficiente, necesitaría que Tsunade lo curara personalmente.

Orochimaru se lanzo, no tenia mucha fuerza, pero no era difícil hacer que Naruto retrocediera, este apenas podía contenerlo y a veces trompicaba torpemente.

-Jajaja, que lastima por ti, pero esto se acaba ya.- En un movimiento que sorprendió a Naruto Orochimaru logro hacer que soltara el kunai y le clavo la espada en el hombro derecho, Naruto soltó un grito de dolor.- Esto lo haré lentamente-

El sanin apoyo su rodilla contra el pecho de naruto y contra el brazo izquierdo para evitar su movimiento, y con las dos manos tomo la empuñadura y comenzó a correr la espada hacia el pecho.

-Ahhh.- Naruto no podía soportar el dolor, la espada no había avanzado cinco centímetros pero Naruto sabia que no soportaría ser cortado en dos, sin embargo no tenia muchas opciones, estaba muy lastimado y temía caer desmayado, entonces todo acabaría, solo tenia una ultima oportunidad, usar completamente el poder del Kyubi, pero si abusaba siquiera un poco podría perder el brazo, sin embargo parecía su única salida.

-Bueno, soportas muy bien, y eso me agrada, si te desmayaras no seria divertido, pero quiero verte sufrir mas, sin embargo ya no tengo muchas fuerzas, todo gracias a ti.- Orochimaru hundió mas la espada, con una expresión de ira que relajo inmediatamente.- Pero te puedo dar una ultima noticia que te dará mucha alegría. Cuando tenga el cuerpo de Sasuke volveré y terminare con Konoha, si, eso haré, pero quiero que mueras con este secreto, el sello que Sasuke porta y sus poderes tan grandes han desatado en el un nuevo Sasuke, tu amigo aun existe, pero ahora morirás, y es una lastima¿sabes por que?, pues por que si me hubieras matado Sasuke regresaría a ser el de antes¿no te parece divertido?

Orochimaru rió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto y con su lengua probó la sangre que caía de su frente.

-Maldito.- Mastico Naruto

-Bueno, basta de charlas, me gustaría verte sufrir por siempre, pero todo debe tener un fin, así que es mejor que vayas al infierno, ahí te alcanzara todo Konoha, tu mujer, tu hija y demás gente, espéralos.-dijo cruelmente el sanin, saco la espada del cuerpo de Naruto y la suspendió en el aire, dejándola caer con todas sus fuerzas con dirección al corazón.

Pero antes de llegar fue lanzado unos metros atrás. Esto lo sorprendió mucho, cuando alzo la vista observo que los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto rojos, como los de una bestia, y con chakra rojizo envolviéndolo, y eso fue precisamente lo que lo expulso de esa manera.

Envuelto por la furia, Orochimaru se lanzo contra Naruto, este aun no podía moverse como lo hubiese querido, pero solo con Taijutsu podía ganar.

El sanin lanzo un corte de espada, pero Naruto lo esquivaba y clavaba un golpe, siempre son las piernas o el brazo izquierdo, ya que el derecho parecía solo un pedazo de carne inservible, que no respondía.

El sanin observo esto, y decidió aprovecharlo, lanzo cortes de ese lado, lo cual dificultaba que Naruto esquivara los ataques y contraatacara, lo hizo retroceder unos pasos y cuando encontró la entrada para dar una estocada certera el brazo derecho reacciono, tomo la espada de la empuñadura evitando ya su movimiento.

-No solo tu puedes dar sorpresas.- le dijo Naruto acercando su rostro.- esto no será rápido, y menos placentero, has hecho muchas cosas horribles, te llevaste a mi mejor amigo, lo convertiste en una herramienta del odio, amenazaste la aldea que amo, me menospreciaste, pero sobre todo, amenazaste lo que mas amo en este mundo, así que prepárate, esto se acaba.

Con un gran esfuerzo logro cambiar el sentido de la punta de la espada, la dirigió al cuerpo de Orochimaru y apretó contra el, este con desesperación trataba de evitar que el filo tocara su cuerpo, pero la fuerza que Naruto aplicaba no podía ser anulada por sus esfuerzo. Todo paso en un momento, Orochimaru en su último esfuerzo estiro su cuello y mordió a Naruto en el hombro izquierdo, pero aprovechando el esfuerzo extra que tuvo que hacer, Naruto le clavo finalmente la espada.

-Ma… Maldito.- musito el sanin con sangre escurriéndole por las comisuras de los labios.

-Has hecho demasiado daño, no puedo permitir que lo sigas haciendo, no importa nada, esto se acabo.- Naruto apretó mas y la espada termino por perforar el pecho del sanin, atravesando el corazón en el trayecto.

Orochimaru tuvo espasmos horrorosos antes de morir, y al final término secándose, como una momia, solo quedaron restos deshidratados.

Naruto se recostó en el suelo, por fin había terminado, todo se acababa… pero solo fue un pensamiento utópico, sabia que eso no se acababa aun, quería creer en lo que le dijo Orochimaru, pero fuera o no cierto debía regresar a Konoha, aprovechando que el poder del Kyubi aun le ayudaba se levanto y tomando la espada de Kusanagi que hasta ese momento había estado en poder del sanin, partió de regreso a Konoha, no podía arriesgarse a nada.

En las afueras de Konoha la pelea entre Gaara y Sasuke seguía, ambos peleaban a un nivel difícilmente alcanzable, Sakura y Junko cerca de ahí, aun bajo el efecto del Genjutsu no corrían peligro.

-Esto se esta volviendo aburrido.- Dijo Sasuke.- Eres muy molesto, y no quiero estar mas tiempo aquí.

-Pues entonces te acabare de una vez, yo tampoco puedo perder mucho tiempo, si no resuelvo esto antes de que se termine mi chakra podría perder el control.- confeso y la arena lo cubrió completamente, dándole la apariencia de Shukaku, pero en un tamaño de persona.-Ahora terminaremos esto.

-Entonces…- Sasuke callo, volvió a sentirse mal, pero ahora era mas intenso, el sello de su cuello empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, y el sintió que perdía la poca sensibilidad humana que aun le quedaba, sus ojos se volvieron negros con puntos amarillos en lugar de pupilas, pero pronto volvieron a verse las marcas del sharingan.

-¿Que diablos intentas?-Grito Gaara, pero no pudo recibir respuesta, Sasuke ataco de una manera sorpresiva, y por demás rápida, un Chidori hirió a Gaara en un brazo, la arena no fue suficiente, la sangre broto inmediatamente.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.- Sasuke parecía demente, su risa era estridente y sus movimientos además de rápidos eran impredecibles.

-¿Que diablos hiciste?- pregunto Gaara tomándose el brazo, la arena lo seguía cubriendo pero poco a poco perdía la forma de mapache.

Sasuke no respondió, solo se observo dementemente sus manos, mirándolas por delante y por detrás, volvió la mirada y vio a la Sakura y Junko en el suelo, y luego a Gaara herido.

-No se que paso, pero esto es genial, el poder que tengo no tiene comparación, nadie puede detenerme.- Su voz había cambiado de la seca y seria a una chillona y lacónica.- Mírate, ahora estas herido, y solo con un ataque, jujuju, jejeje, JAJAJAJA!!!

-No creas que has ganado.- Grito Gaara, pero nuevamente fue sorprendido recibiendo una patada de Sasuke que lo mando a volar, y antes de caer recibió un segundo golpe que lo lanzo con mas fuerza al suelo.

-No te esfuerces, no tienes posibilidad, si sigues así solo lograras despertar al estupido mapache, y no creo que te guste.- Moviendo los dedos de manera burlesca le dio la espalda y tomo a sus secuestradas.

-No te dejare.- Gaara intento ponerse de pie, pero sentía como el Shukaku quería despertar, no podía perder el control en ese momento.

-Mejor no hagas tonterías, por que ¿sabes?- tomo el rostro de la pequeña niña y lo observo con curiosidad.- si intentas algo, matare a esta niña… pero ahora ya no me interesa tanto, tal vez… si mejor cambiare lo que dije… jujuju, mira, no hagas nada o la matare aquí mismo, aunque no aseguro que no lo haré después.

Gaara miro con horror los ojos dementes de Sasuke, ignoraba que le había pasado, lo único seguro es que había perdido la razón, se comportaba como un demente, y además era mas fuerte y peligroso.

-No lo permitiré.- Gaara se esforzó, se puso de pie, pero sintió como perdía la conciencia, el Shukaku comenzaba a dominar.

Sasuke lo sintió, dio media vuelta.

-Vaya, el Shukaku ya viene, lamento no poder quedarme a jugar, pero te ayudare.-Pateo una piedra que golpeo en la frente de Gaara, esto lo hizo perder la concentración para dominarse y cayo por fin en la inconciencia.

-AHHH.- la arena se comenzó a acumular, y el Shukaku hacia acto de presencia.

-Nos veremos.- Sasuke salio de ahí con sus victimas, se perdió entre el bosque mientras Shukaku comenzaba a buscar que destruir.

En camino a Konoha Naruto tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba, trato de apresurar el paso, pero le resultaba imposible, el poder del kyubi apenas le ayudaba…

-Ya voy, Hinata, Junko, Sakura… Konoha, pronto estaré ahí.- El sudor caía por su frente, pero su esfuerzo no cesaría…

_Bueno, aquí termino un capitulo mas, pido otra vez disculpas por la demora, espero que eso no les haya causado demasiado malestar para dejar de leer mis locuras. _

_Espero seguir escribiendo como hoy lo hice, así podré subir un capitulo en la siguiente semana. Saludos _

_Goshujin Sama _


	12. Capitulo 11

_Hola, regreso una vez mas, tuve tiempo de escribir, y un poco de inspiracion y aqui me tienen en vigencia, ojala les agrade este capitulo, ami me gusto escribirlo._

_Antes de que lo lean me gustaria comentar que agradesco como siempre sus reviews y con agrado recibi uno donde no les gusta mi trabajo, y digo con agrado por que eso me ayuda a mejorar, sin embargo no pude tomar nada rescatable de ese review, ya que no me marca mis errores, y con ello aclaro que con respecto a la trama no pienso alterar nada, puedo alterar la forma de escribir si esta mal, o faltas de ortografia o cosas asi de ese estilo, pero respecto a las ideas de como escribo el fic pues de eso no pienso cambiar, y es mi opinion, ademas debo aclarar que no odio a Sakura, no se por que penso eso la persona que dejo el review, pero no creo odiarla, y no creo que esa persona hable por todos como refiere, pero si asi fuera no puedo hacer nada, ya aclare que escribo la historia como se me ocurre y la raiz ahi esta, solo le agrego las hojas para que sea un buen arbol( valla analogia XD), pero no cambiarae mis ideas por que es lo que hace de este fic mi fic, lamento si esto les causa molestias, pero asi es mi forma de pensar y creo que las cosas son mejor claras._

_Sin mas pueden leer, y gracias por su preferencia._

**Capitulo 11 **

"Las pesadillas son sueño horribles, te hacen sentir mal, te hacen llorar y pueden hacer que pierdas las esperanzas, pero ¿pueden volverse realidad?, hay gente que vive pesadillas cuando están despiertas, yo no quisiera pensarlo, pero creo que empieza la mía"

Naruto corría todo lo que le permitía su estado, el poder del kyubi lo ayudaba demasiado, tal vez mas de lo que el querría, pero era necesario que así fuera, así como un invalido necesita de una silla de ruedas para poder movilizarse, de la misma manera se sentía él.

Cada momento sentía que era mas viable que cayera en la inconciencia, pero no se vencía a esta idea y permanecía despierto y tratando de seguir lucido, además la idea de que algo malo pasara en su ausencia lo ponía alerta y reanimaba sus sentidos a seguir funcionando correctamente, para su desgracia también el tacto estaba funcionando y eso hacia que transpirara y respirara con bastante dificultad debido al dolor que sentía, el chakra rojo lo ocupaba como energía y por lo tanto la recuperación no optimo que debería ser en condiciones normales.

Llegaría en una hora aproximadamente, no contemplaba ningún otro imprevisto, así que avanzaba sin ocultar su presencia y sin disimular su avance.

-Rápido, rápido, necesito llegar rápido.- Naruto no era un shinobi que dejara de lado sus emociones y tampoco que dejara pasar los presentimientos, y en este momento sentía uno y le decía que tenia que apresurarse a llegar a Konoha…

En Konoha las cosas se ponían realmente difíciles, el Shukaku empezaba a hacer aparición, y la presencia fue sentida inmediatamente por algunos shinobis.

Un grupo de shinobis que descansaban en el momento que sintieron la presencia aparecer salieron al lugar donde parecía estar.

-Temari, si en verdad esta despertando no creo que lo podamos detener.- Comentaba Kankuro avanzando a gran velocidad.

-Lo se, pero debemos intentarlo, no se que paso, pero si no intentamos algo seguro que correremos peligro.- confirmo la rubia.

-¿Crees que ellos nos puedan ayudar?-Pregunto el chico mirando al grupo de shinobis que iban a la par, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Ten Ten, Ino y la propia Hokage.

-Espero que si, por que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.- suspiro cansadamente Temari.

Mientras que una gran cantidad de arena se formaba lentamente en una gran montaña que poco a poco tomaba forma.

En otro lugar Sasuke había llegado a una montaña, en el interior de una cueva había dejado a sus abducidas, y había prendido una fogata, en ese momento comía una presa recién cazada y la mirada demente seguía presente.

Se le hizo interesante en su perturbada mente el que pasaría si le quitaba el genjutsu a la pequeña, en verdad ya no sentía ese fastidioso sentimiento, como él lo pensaba, de aprecio por la pequeña.

Así lo hizo y espero a que Junko despertara, la pequeña lo hizo un minuto después, bostezando despreocupadamente.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Sasuke mordiendo un pedazo de carne.

-¿Dónde estoy?- La pequeña se alarmo al darse cuenta que no se encontraba donde recordaba estar, en lugar de la casa de su madre estaba en una cueva iluminada por una fogata.- ¿y mi mamá?

-Ahí.- señalando un rincón de la cueva donde se encontraba Sakura.- dormirá unos días.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo la niña algo confusa.

-A… pues, la aldea fue atacada otra vez, y una gran bestia a de estar causando problemas en estos momentos.- Dijo Tranquilamente

-¿Y por que estamos aquí?- se inquieto la pequeña

-Las traje aquí, estarán seguras.- Agrego Sasuke.

-Pero yo quiero a mi papá.- la pequeña se sentía insegura, y las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus pequeñas mejillas.

-No te preocupes, tu papá seguro vendrá, lo mas pronto que pueda estará aquí.- Sasuke sabia que así seria, pero no como la pequeña lo interpretaría.

-Tu eres el que no tenia amigos, aun no se como te llamas.- Dijo la niña secando sus lagrimas.

-Así es, me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.- Dijo Mostrando una sonrisa lacónica, que la pequeña no supo interpretar.- Estaremos algún tiempo juntos, así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Conoces a mi papá y a mi mamá?-Pregunto la pequeña

-Por supuesto, los conozco muy bien, de hecho cuando nos hicimos genin estuvimos en el mismo equipo.- Contesto Sasuke acercándose a Junko.- Fuimos el equipo siete, incluso Naruto es mi mejor amigo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto la pequeña con ilusión, y sintiéndose mas segura.

-Claro, pero después hablaremos, ahora duerme un rato, mañana tal vez tengamos que caminar mucho.- expreso el sujeto.

-Está bien.- la pequeña se acomodo junto a su madre y concilio el sueño en poco tiempo.

Sasuke salio de la cueva y mostró lo que tenia en la mano, un kunai.

-Vamos pequeña, que suerte tienes, si te hubieses acercado solo un par de pasos no lo hubiera dudado.- una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y guardo el arma.

En las afueras de Konoha ya se encontraba un grupo de shinobis presenciando la aparición de la bestia que Gaara guardaba.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- Pidió Ino algo alterada.

-No es seguro, la única vez que han detenido al Shukaku fue Naruto y para eso hay que esperar que el monstruo acabe de formarse, y cuando lo haga el cuerpo de Gaara aparecerá y habrá que despertarlo o en su defecto hacer que termine todo su chakra.-Explico Temari.

-Entonces prepárense todos, cuando eso ocurra hagan lo posible para despertarlo.- Grito la Hokage.

-No va a ser tan fácil, ustedes no se imaginan el verdadero poder del Shukaku, si no logramos despertarlo rápidamente será imposible.- Advirtió Kankuro y el ambiente se tenso más.

-Yo podría drenarle el chakra con mis insectos Kikai.-Sugirió Shino

-No te esfuerces, es demasiado riesgoso acercarse, y su chackra es demasiado, no terminarías y solo te expondrías.- Argumento Temari.

-Es mejor esperar, a menos que alguien quiera arriesgar su vida tontamente.- sentencio Kankuro

Instantes después el Shikaku terminaba de formarse definitivamente.

-Waaaa, por fin libre, después de tanto tiempo, jajajaja!!!!.- La bestia miraba a todos lados y su vista se concentro en la aldea.- Ya encontré un lugar para destruir.

La bestia comenzó a dirigirse a la aldea.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- Musito la Hokage a sus acompañantes.

-Espere, no es seguro, algo raro pasa aquí.- Anuncio Temari, sin despegar los ojos del Shukaku.- Gaara sigue en el interior, pero el Shukaku ya esta libre del control de Gaara, no lo entiendo.

-… eso solo puede significar que… el Shukaku quiere comerse definitivamente la conciencia de Gaara.- Argumento con horror Kankuro

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Tsunade con insistencia, no quería perder tiempo, pero esto parecía información importante.

-A lo que se refiere es que el Shukaku podría querer liberarse definitivamente.- Temari atrajo la atencion de todos los presentes con sus palabras.-Gaara no tiene un sello que controle a su bestia interior como Naruto, Naruto tiene un sello que hace que su chackra y el del Kyubi se mezclen¿no es asi?

-…Si, su sello hace eso, y asi evita que el poder del Kyubi escape a menos que Naruto lo permita por emociones o control totalmente voluntario.- Explico Tsunade

-Gaara no tiene un sello así para ayudarse, él tiene su poder separado al del Shukaku, solo se unen cuando pierde el control… o mas bien cuando lo perdía, y la bestia se libera cuando el duerme, pero no hay nada que impida al Shukaku intentar romper su prisión, escapar, tomar le control totalmente, y para eso suprimirá a Gaara, hasta que ya no exista.- Termino con un tono muy sombrío la rubia Kunoichi.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?-Pregunto Tsunade.

-No lo se, no se que hacer.- Temari volvió la vista a Kankuro, pero se encontraba en la misma situación y su mirada lo demostraba, ella tomo un momento y tomo una determinación.- no creo que podamos hacer nada, lo mas seguro es… atacar a la bestia, tratar de derrotarla antes de que libere todo su poder o en verdad será imposible salvar a la aldea o a cualquier persona.

-Demonios, si es así, no nos queda mas remedio.- Tsunade alzo la mano e Ino se acerco.- avisa a la aldea, ponlos en alerta, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, la aldea esta en peligro, rápido

-Como usted ordene.- Ino salio rumbo a la aldea a toda prisa.

-Bien, los demás prepárense, estén listos, por que no podemos dejar que avance, tenemos que esperar los refuerzos.- Grito y todos se prepararon.

En Konoha Hinata no podía dormir, por una extraña razón trataba de conciliar el sueño pero varios presentimientos se lo impedían.

Pensaba en Naruto, y se preocupaba, aunque sabia que era muy capaz de cuidarse solo ahora, sin saber nada de él, de donde fue mandado o algo por el estilo, se sentía insegura, y por otro lado la aldea parecía estar calmada, demasiado, de una manera que inquietaba, eso le producía escalofríos, y temía por la gente que le importaba, y aunque por un lado sabia que casi la mayoría sabían cuidarse no dejaba de inquietarse.

Shizune entro en la habitación en ese momento.

-Shizune-san.- Saludo Hinata.

-Hinata, pensé que estarías durmiendo.- Shizune entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, espero poder regresar a casa en la mañana

-Y lo podrás hacer, pero tendrás que evitar las misiones un par de días, lo que te sucedió no fue una cosa cualquiera, si no te hubieran traído a tiempo no la hubieses contado.

-Lo se, pero ya me siento bien.- Hinata sonrió pero esa sonrisa desapareció pronto de su rostro, ahora tenia una duda y en el transcurso de tiempo en que se convirtió de niña en mujer y en una excelente Kunoichi aprendió a expresar las dudas importantes.- Shizune¿sabes a donde fue Naruto?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Shizune.

-Pensé que te lo diría, pero ahora que lo pienso, no quería decirle a nadie para que no se preocuparan.- dijo mirando a cualquier lado, y después de pensarlo miro atentamente a Hinata.- No tiene caso que te lo oculte, creo que mereces saberlo, fue a encargarse de Orochimaru de una vez por todas.

Hinata recibió la información con sorpresa, aunque ya esperaba que la sorprendieran.

-Ya veo.- contesto lentamente bajando la mirada.- Tonto, debió decírmelo antes de irse

-No te sientas así Hinata, ya sabes como actúa, no le aviso a nadie, salio tan pronto le dieron la noticia, pero se que estará bien, Tsunade confía en el ciegamente, y tu deberías hacerlo también

-Lo hago, solo que a veces hace cosas como esta y aun así me preocupo, pero confió en él.- Contesto Hinata sonriendo a Shizune que le correspondió, pero en ese momento una enfermera entro en el cuarto de manera apresurada.

-Shizune-sama, la buscan, parece que hay problemas.-grito la chica

-¿Problemas?-Shizune se levanto y dirigió a la salida.- Hinata, quédate aquí, reposa, veré que pasa.-Hinata asintió y Shizune abandono el cuarto

Naruto por fin lograba entrar a territorio cercano a Konoha, ya le faltaba muy poco, afortunadamente por que sabía que no soportaría más tiempo.

Pero cuando pensaba que ya no habría problemas lo noto, noto la presencia de algo que conocía de tiempo atrás, subió a la copa de un árbol y lo vio…

La gran bestia de Arena que combatió cuando era joven, aquella que Gaara mantenía en su interior, le pareció una pesadilla, no parecía de este mundo, casi podía pensar que era surrealista, el mundo estaba de cabeza, no le permitirían descansar, incluso la idea de que el universo conspiraba contra él le siseo por la cabeza, pero desecho esa idea, siempre era mejor se optimistas, además no podía seguir en su cavilación, algunos shinobis lo trataban de combatir sin éxito, vio a sus amigos, a la hokage y a los de la arena pelear, pero nada daba resultado, apretó los dientes y decidió acercarse, no podía dejar pasar esto, y al mismo tiempo sabia que él mismo, su cuerpo ya no podía pelear mas…

-Basuras, solo son basuras, no molesten.- Gritaba el Shukaku, y lanzaba sus golpes de viento contra los shinobis que los esquivaban, pero en el pequeño rato que llevaban peleando se habían dado cuenta de que cada vez sus ataques eran más poderosos, y los que ellos le hacían eran menos eficaces.

Naruto se transporto con dificultad hasta el lugar donde los shinobis se reagrupaban, al llegar ahí algunos ojos curiosos se posaron en él.

-Naruto!!!-exclamo Tsuande, acercándose a él, y en ese momento se percato del lamentable estado en que se encontraba.- Naruto… ¿estas bien?

-He estado mejor.- contesto para aparentar estar mejor de lo que en realidad estaba, pero tras su fallido intento clavo la espada en el suelo.- Misión cumplida… y ahora¿Qué pasa aquí?

-No lo sabemos, el shukaku empezó a despertar, pero…-Tsunade no tenia la verdadera certeza de lo que pasaba, solo podía confiar en lo que le contó Temari.- al parecer es diferente a otras ocasiones, el Shukaku quiere suprimir a Gaara, acabar con él, liberarse completamente…

-No puede ser un día más complicado.-suspiro con cansancio y se puso de pie.- espero poder ayudar lo suficiente… aunque no tengo idea de que podamos hacer.

-No des un paso mas.- grito la Hokage.- no estas en condiciones de pelear, eso se ve a leguas, no permitiré que peles sin que te revise primero.

-Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que esperar.- Rápidamente salto y comenzó a acercarse a la bestia.

Una vez estuvo cerca tuvo la completa certeza de que lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a actuar imprudentemente, después de todo¿Qué podría hacer un shinobi herido como él?

Sentía el brazo derecho muy dolorido, y apenas le respondía, y su cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones, lo supo cuando al acercarse no noto que la bestia lanzaba un golpe, y fue tarde para esquivarlo, sin poder hacer un solo ataque Naruto voló por el aire y cayo estrepitosamente quedando inconciente.

Por un momento sintió que despertaba, que no había sido más que un efecto del cansancio el hecho de quedar inconciente, pero después se dio cuenta que no era así.

Estaba nuevamente en aquel conjunto de cloacas que emulaban su conciencia interior, aun estando ahí su estado seguía siendo deplorable, camino por el sendero mas conocido para él, y llego nuevamente ante la gran reja, donde el sello seguía en su lugar.

-Humanos.- dijo una voz cavernosa que cubría todo el lugar, Naruto la conocía muy bien.- son tan débiles, tu en especial eres tan débil…

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-jajajaja.- rió estruendosamente la bestia, de la cual solo aparecieron sus ojos y malvada sonrisa del otro lado de la reja.- estás aquí por que necesitas de mí¿Qué seria de ti sin mí?

-Cállate, no puedes mofarte ya que tú estarás en mi interior para siempre, moriremos juntos si ese es el caso.- Contesto el rubio enardecido por que en tanto tiempo la actitud de el zorro no había cambiado para nada, y no es que esperara a que eso pasara, pero simplemente le molestaba.

Un rugido lleno el lugar y si hubiese servido de algo, Naruto se habría cubierto los oídos.

-Maldito, no te burles de mí.- los ojos del Kyubi se encendieron, pero pronto recobraron su lucidez y su tono se calmo.- ¿sabes? Se que moriremos juntos, o mejor dicho, estaremos juntos para siempre.

-¿A que te refieres?-Naruto sabia que no podía estar en este tipo de cuestiones perdiendo el tiempo mientras la aldea y sus amigos corrían peligro, pero sabiendo que era su interior y que el tiempo que pasara ahí podría equivaler lo mismo un día que un segundo prefirió correr el riesgo y aprovechar esta incursión en si mismo.

-Jajaja, dentro de poco ya no nos podremos separar, seremos uno para siempre, la idea es desagradable para mi, lo que tu pienses no importa.- La bestia hablaba con un tono sarcástico y dio una pequeña pausa.- este maldito sello que no me deja salir de aquí al mismo tiempo hace que nuestros chackras se mezclen poco a poco, a pasado mucho tiempo, y por lo tanto no solo el chackra si no que todo mi ser terminara mezclándose contigo.

-Pareces muy tranquilo.- Interrumpió Naruto.- sabiendo que vas a desaparecer dentro de muy poco.

-Es por que… eso no es seguro.- Una risa masticada cubrió el lugar seguido por un brillo malicioso en sus enormes ojos, cuando esto se calmo la conversación continuo.- ¿Qué ser es mas fuerte?, o mejor dicho¿Qué esencia, conciencia, alma o como le quieras decir, es mas fuerte?, yo creo que la tuya no lo es tanto, así que al final cuando seamos uno sabremos eso¿Quién es mas fuerte, Kyubi o Uzumaki Naruto? jajajaja, será interesante descubrirlo.

-Eres un tonto, jamás dejaría que me extinguiera.- contesto Naruto con convicción.- y si por alguna razón temiera que eres más fuerte que yo, cosa que no creo, puesto que una bestia sedienta de sangre no puede ser más fuerte que yo, entonces, si temiera que tu maldita existencia prevaleciera haría lo imposible por evitarlo.

-Tonto, no puede evitarse, la única manera de que eso pase es liberándome.- La sola opción hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos como platos.-jajaja, veo que esa alternativa no te gusta… pues bien, ya sabes lo que te espera, será excelso para mí, sentir como sufres por la posibilidad de que tu mismo destruyas todo lo que amas si mi esencia prevalece, jajaja.

-Eso no pasara.- Grito Naruto.- Solo me has hecho perder el tiempo, la aldea esta en peligro.

Naruto se concentro, quería salir pero el kyubi lo volvió a detener.

-No te precipites, si te he dicho todo eso y sobre todo has llegado hasta aquí es por algo, necesitas ayuda y yo no puedo permitir que mueras, no antes de que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Debajo de la reja se deslizo una marea roja, pero esta era tan intensa que el mismo Naruto se sorprendió cuando la vio, rápidamente lo cubrió, era una sensación sofocante para el rubio, nunca pensó sentir un chackra como ese, poderoso, pero a la vez desagradable.-no te sorprendas, mi poder es ilimitado, esta es una prueba, con ello superaras esta adversidad, y yo necesito saber que tan capaz eres para controlar este poder, cuando tome el control necesitare esa información.

La marea cubrió completamente a Naruto, este no intento librarse, no tenia caso, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que si lo intentaba seria en vano, lo ultimo que escucho fue una risa, la risa de ese monstruo, pero poco a poco se empezó a escucharla mas alejada a la par de que la luz se desvanecía y caía en una penumbra total.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba de pie, abrió los ojos y la sensación de poder lo lleno, se observo, estaba cubierto por el rojizo chackra, su brazo se recuperaba tan rápidamente que él mismo no podía creerlo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba perfectamente, sentía esa fuerza como algo tan salvaje que lo obligaba a aceptarlo, volvió la mirada a su espalda y noto como esa energía formaba detrás de él lo que parecían ser cuatro colas, eso lo horrorizo, solo cuatro colas y sentía que ese poder era increíblemente grande para ser verdad, pero apenas podía acercarse a la mitad de lo que en verdad escondía su residente interno.

El sonido de la batalla lo saco de sus pensamientos, sorpresas y temores, y se dio cuenta que la batalla continuaba, sus amigos, todos peleaban, pero sus ataques eran insignificantes, así que decidió dejar a un lado sus dudas y opto por aprovechar ese poder, lo necesitaba y lanzando un grito se lanzo al ataque.

En un lugar no tan lejano alguien noto el poder que Naruto expulsaba.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, así que ese tonto parece ser, después de todo, un buen rival.- Murmuraba Sasuke con un gesto de molestia que rápidamente fue sustituido por una sonrisa maniática y algo tonta.- Mientras acaba con sus problemas yo tengo que cuidar de su familia.

Volvió su mirada y las pelirrosa con Junko aun dormían dentro.

Las vio con desden, en verdad se había turbado, no sabia si quería o no continuar con los planes que había formulado, pero por otro lado le parecía divertido, dos razonamientos opuestos que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Mientras en la batalla, Naruto se acerco rápidamente hacia la bestia de arena, todos notaron su presencia, después de verlo ser mandado a volar por el aire creyeron que no lo verían mas en acción por ese momento, la misma hokage sintió mucha incertidumbre por que esperar, pero ahora que lo veía volver a la batalla se calmo, pero solo por un momento, ya que al notar la extraña aura que lo rodeaba supo que algo no marchaba bien.

El rubio se lanzo contra el shukaku, este noto su presencia de inmediato, y lo trato de mandar a volar como lo había hecho instantes atrás, pero este esquivo su ataque, y para su sorpresa lo ataco con lo que parecía ser un brazo de chackra rojo.

-Maldito, te matare.- rugió la gigantesca criatura, lanzando una bola de aire con chakra, que fue evitada por Naruto.

-"Este poder… este poder es sofocante".-pensó Naruto, sintiendo que el cansancio lo volvió a alcanzar.- "debo terminar esto lo mas rápido posible, a pesar de que el poder es suficiente no tengo el tiempo para perderlo, mi cuerpo ya llega a su limite, o mas bien ya lo sobre paso"

Empujado por este rápido razonamiento se propuso algo arriesgado pero como no pudo pensar en algo mejor decidió intentarlo.

-Aléjense todos!!!-Grito, y todos, aunque sorprendidos obedecieron

Naruto se concentro y con el chackra rojo formo una enorme garra comparada con las del Shukaku, la lanzo y tomo a la bestia de arena por el cuello, y mientras la bestia intentaba zafar del ataque tan repentino y el cual no esperaba bajo ningún motivo Naruto trepo rápidamente por su cuerpo, y al llegar a la mitad de el torso de la enorme bestia decidió poner en practica su plan.

-Ahora o nunca.- Naruto hizo un sello.- Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Una decena de Narutos aparecieron, se dispersaron por distintas partes del monstruo, y una vez estuvieron bien distribuidos…

-Rasengan.- En todos los puntos la técnica destrozaba partes de la bestia, y por un momento quedo hecha pedazos, solo la cabeza se conservaba intacta, todo el cuerpo era casi una columna de arena y en ella diviso lo que buscaba.

-Maldito, esto no es nada.- La arena se comenzó a acumular nuevamente, tratando de reparar el daño.

-No te dejare.- Naruto salto lo mas alto que pudo y su objetivo no era claro, pero cuando llego a donde se dirigía todos comprendieron.

En la parte del dorso estaba Gaara, inconciente, Naruto llego a su lado y lo saco de la arena causando que la bestia se decidiera.

Una vez puso a Gaara en el suelo lo sacudió un poco.

-Despierta Gaara.- otro estremecimiento y por fin Gaara abrió los ojos.

-Na-ruto.- Murmuro débilmente, pero ya con señas de control y de poder sostener su conciencia.

-Tranquilo Gaara, ya esta todo bien.- contestaba el rubio mientras el chackra rojo.- Ahora solo trata de mantener el control…

-Naruto… Naruto.- Gaara dilato sus ojos como platos, al parecer un recuerdo llego a él, aun sin entender del todo que había pasado tenia algo que decirle a su compañero.

-No te esfuerces, no es necesario…- Naruto no aguanto mas y cayo inconciente, el esfuerzo fue demasiado.

En esos instantes llegaba Ino junto con Shizune y gran cantidad de shinobis, sin duda muy tarde pero eso ya no tenia importancia.

-Tsunade-sama, lamento lo tarde que hemos llegado.- se disculpaba Shizune al notar que todo había terminado.

-Eso no importa ahora, necesitamos llevar a Gaara y a Naruto a recibir cuidados, pronto.- ordeno la Hokage y todo mundo se movilizo, se atendieron las heridas de los combatientes y el grupo regreso al interior de Konoha.

Llevando a Gaara estaba Kankuro, Temari e Ino.

-Na… Naruto.- seguía pronunciando Gaara.

-Tranquilízate Gaara, es mejor que ahorres fuerzas y te recuperes, ahora Naruto no puede oírte, esta inconciente, lo que sea que le tengas que decir tendrá que esperar para después.- le regañaba Ino, el chico pelirrojo entendió superficialmente las palabras, pero por dentro sentía aun la obligación de informar a Naruto lo que causo todo aquello, que su hija y Sakura estaban en peligro, pero también sabia que en ese momento era inútiles sus esfuerzos.

Todos llegaron a Konoha y a Naruto se le atendió, además de que se le asigno el mismo cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata, que se alarmo al verlo inconciente, pero la tranquilizaron, por lo menos ella podría cuidar de el aunque ella misma estuviera recluida en ese lugar, pero eso la hacia sentirse segura.

Gaara fue puesto en un cuarto especial con gran variedad de sellos para que el Kazekage pudiera dormir sin que esto causara el despertar del monstruo en su interior, lo cual tuvo que hacer irremediablemente, necesitaba el reposo, y por lo mientras no podía hacer nada.

Dentro de toda la actividad que se puso en práctica aquella noche el amanecer parecía disipar los malos ratos, aunque sabían que eso solo era una ilusión momentánea.

La Hokage informaría a los líderes de la aldea y principales familia la ultima misión de Naruto que había cumplido con efectividad, segura que eso le daría a Naruto el impulso necesario para que por fin se cumpliera su sueño, pero no podía hacerlo sin hablar antes con Naruto, ya que tenia que conocer los detalles, sin embargo dado el estado del rubio eso podría tardar un día o tal vez dos. Por otro lado con todo lo ocurrido no noto con inquietud la ausencia de Sakura, su ayudante mas confiable en el hospital y en la villa después de Shizune, pero pensó que estaría cuidando a su hija, y por lo mientras no era necesario molestarla, lo que hizo imposible que alguien notara que no se encontraba en la aldea. Y otro asunto de importancia era lo que paso con Gaara, era extraño que le pasar algo así, pero pensó que la única forma de saber la verdad era esperando a hablar con el Kazekage aunque eso también tardaría un poco.

Pero habia alguien que hacia conjeturas y se encontraba algo alerta por lo ocurrido.

-Shikamaru, ya deja de pensar y vamos a descansar, estoy muy cansada y nada mejor que descansar contigo un rato.- decía Temari recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico citado, ambos en un tejado viendo el amanecer, pero Shikamaru estaba mas que apreciando el paisaje pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿No te parece raro?- pregunto el chico sin contestara a la rubia

-¿Qué cosa?

-Naruto le pidió a Gaara cuidar a Sakura y Junko, y después paso todo lo demás, presiento.- Shikamaru hizo una pausa y luego reanudo mas seguro de sus ideas.- presiento que algo anda mal, nada es normal, seria mejor ir donde Sakura, ahí deberíamos encontrar algo que nos aclare esto.

-Que fastidio, deberíamos descansar, ya nos enteraremos cuando Gaara despierte.-musito la chica, pero Shikamaru ya se hallaba saltando tejados.- diablos, tendré que seguirte.- Y la rubia siguió a Shikamaru.

Mientras en la cueva donde Sasuke conservaba a sus secuestradas algo sucio se maquinaba en la mente del moreno.

-Seria interesante… seria interesante despertar a Sakura, esto se pondría mas interesante.- sonrió, luego se acerco a las dos, tomo a Junko con delicadeza entre sus brazos y cuando la tuvo sujeta sin despertarla hizo un sello y retiro el Gentjutsu de Sakura…

_Regrese a molestar, ojala les agrade este capitulo, el siguiente será un interludio así que saldrá relativamente rápido, saludos y hasta pronto. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	13. Chapter 12

_Bueno, un saludo, tenia algo de tiempo que no subia un capitulo de este fic, pero me habia quedado un poco corto de ideas y para ser mas fiel a la verdad me entretuve en otros fandoms XD, bueno mas abajo nos leemos._

**Capitulo 14 **

_"¿Qué tan peligroso es el mundo? Parece que demasiado, pero para un niño es difícil apreciarlo, siempre lleno de buenos tratos y protección, pero todo eso tiene un precio y ese precio lo pagan los mayores que los aman tanto como para no dejarles correr riesgos" _

Shikamaru llego a el hogar de Sakura, aun era muy temprano, pero sus dudas eran muy fuertes para dejarlas que hicieran una guerra en su cabeza.

-Ya estamos aquí, llama a la puerta y resuelve tus dudas.- Temari estaba muy enfadada, en parte por el cansancio acumulado y en parte, mayormente, por los arranques de Shikamaru

El chico por toda contestación genero un pequeño gruñido y llamo a la puerta, espero. No hubo respuesta y volvió a llamar.

-Esto es muy extraño.- Shikamaru dio unos pasos atrás y acercándose rápidamente derribo la puerta de una patada.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- gritaba la rubia.- Eres un tonto, seguramente están durmiendo.

Sin prestar mayor atención a las reclamaciones ingreso al interior y tras un rápido reconocimiento salio donde Temari.

-Aquí paso algo, no hay nadie en casa.- Afirmo cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos.

-No seas un tonto, podrían haber salido, o tal vez no durmieron aquí, muchas cosas pueden ser posibles.- la chica sentía que perdía cada vez mas los estribos.

-No es posible, hay señales que muestran que algo paso, una ventana abierta de par en par, en la mesa hay algo de comida, nadie la probo siquiera y la habitación esta intacta, eso no es normal en Sakura.- Las ideas de Shikamaru concordaban.- Además… además se supone que Gaara cuidaría de ellas en secreto, Naruto se lo pidió antes de partir, y paso todo lo que paso, algo esta realmente muy mal.

Sin poder objetar nada Temari solo siguió a Shikamaru cuando este se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage.

Mientras que donde Sasuke…

-Veamos cuanto tarda en despertar.- dijo Sasuke observando con curiosidad malsana a la Kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

La kunoichi reacciono de inmediato, abrió los ojos y con un rápido movimiento se incorporo dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?- Dijo Sakura, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que no estaba ni siquiera en Konoha, si no en una cueva desconocida, y a Sasuke frente a ella con Junko en brazos.

Sasuke le sonrió, como un niño y le hizo una seña poniendo el dedo índice frente a su boca.

-Habla mas bajo Sakura, la pequeña Junko duerme, no vayas a despertarla.- Dijo con un tono lacónico.

-Maldito, no te atrevas a hacerle daño.- Dijo Sakura con un tono que denotaba bastante furia, pero a la vez reserva.

-¿Lastimarla, así?- pregunto Sasuke colocando la hoja acerada de un kunai en la garganta de la pequeña.

-No!!, no lo hagas por favor.- Dijo Sakura furiosa, y con los ojos húmedos.

-Tranquila Sakura, si tanto te preocupa no lo haré, pero mira, hagamos un trato, sabes que yo soy mas rápido que tu.- Sakura descompuso su rostro a lo que Sasuke sonrió.- Vamos, tu me superas en fuerza física, así que no te sientas mal, pero veamos, tu me prometes permanecer a mi lado y yo no le hago daño a Junko¿Qué te parece?

-Estas enfermo, eso es lo que me parece.- respondió Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura, es un buen trato, a menos que no ames lo suficiente a Junko.- Una sonrisa siniestra se hizo presente en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Mejor deja ir a Junko, deja que regrese a Konoha y yo me quedare a tu lado.- Dijo Sakura tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ja ja ja ja ja¿por quien me tomas?, claro que no aceptare esa tontería, esta preciosa niña en la llave que hará que te quedes a mi lado, si la dejo ir no puedo asegurar que te quedes aquí, así que piénsalo.- El Sujeto dejo a Junko en el suelo y se dirigió a la salida.- Voy a traer algo de comer, has de tener hambre, tienes un día con el genjutsu, pero no intentes salir de la cueva, hay por lo menos veinte sellos explosivos en lugares estratégicos, puede que tu los puedas soportar o evadir, pero Junko no, así que yo no me arriesgaría.

Sasuke salio y Sakura se acerco a Junko, la observo durmiendo tan placidamente que le parecía ajena a todo eso, una lagrima surco su mejilla, estaba atrapada y lo sabía.

Podría intentar tomar a Junko y avanzar lentamente, pero eso pondría en peligro a la pequeña, o destruir los sellos y luego salir huyendo, pero eso llamaría la atención de Sasuke. Sakura no se sentía inferior al chico, tenia la confianza de poder enfrentarlo, pero mientras la vida de sus hija estuviera de por medio no intentaría nada, por lo menos nada que la pusiese en peligro.

Así que decidió esperar una oportunidad, no sabia si podría llegar o no, pero debía tener paciencia por lo menos. Junko seguía dormida, alejada de todo aquello que atormentaba a su madre y divertía a Sasuke, que se había ocultado solo para ver el estado de Sakura y le agrado ver su respuesta pasiva, pero presentía que no seria por siempre, sin embargo por el momento le era muy entretenido, dejo el escondite y salio a buscar comida.

En la torre de la Hokage Shikamaru explicaba sus razonamientos acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, acompañado de una Temari bastante molesta, y no era para menos, no tenía un carácter muy flexible pero empeoraba cuando tenía sueño.

-Así que piensas que todo puede estar conectado.- Decía Tsunade apoyando su rostro contra sus manos.- Comprendo, pero mientras no restablezcamos el orden no podemos precipitarnos.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, Sakura podría estar en peligro, lo mas probable es que este en poder de Sasuke, si no es que la situación es peor.- Recalco Shikamaru.

La siguiente acción tomo por sorpresa a Shikamaru y Temari, sobre todo a Shikamaru. Tsunade se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, y tomo a Shikamaru del cuello jalándolo, cosa que hizo aparecer un gesto de espanto en el chico y en Temari, claro que ella lo continuo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Escúchame perezoso.- Dijo con un tono bastante cansado.- Hemos tenido una guerra, tenemos que reorganizarnos, y ahora tengo que presentarme ante los lideres de la aldea para informar de la muerte de Orochimaru, los estragos de la batalla, la pelea con el Shukaku y demás.

La líder hizo una pausa pero no dejo al chico que ya no quería mantener esa posición.

-Se que tienes un cerebro que trabaja muy bien, pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, por que no estas seguro, aunque hay mucha probabilidad de que tengas razón, además tengo a Naruto con heridas graves, y al Kazekage en custodia, no tengo fácil las cosas, así que has algo por ti mismo esta vez, por algo tienes mas privilegios de los que deberías, eres líder ANBU y no usas ni siquiera mascara, y con todo eso ¿No puedes tomar una decisión?, hazlo por una vez.- Termino la líder con los ojos echando chispas y Shikamaru sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-Tsunade-sama, los lideres esperan.- Entro diciendo Shizune quedando un tanto impresionada por la escena.

-Me tengo que ir.- Dijo Soltando a Shikamaru.- Así que tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que creas conveniente, se que lo harás bien, y ahora fuera de mi vista, tengo cosas que hacer, y espero no tener que buscarte hasta el cansancio sin un buen motivo como la vez anterior.

La Hokage salio del cuarto dejando a un sorprendido Shikamaru y a una sonrojada Temari por el ultimo comentario.

Mientras la Hokage caminaba rumbo a la sala de reuniones donde tendría que dar cuenta de lo ocurrido durante los últimos días.

-Los lideres de los clanes están impacientes.- Dijo Shizune.- no se si sea buen momento para mencionar lo de Naruto.

-No importa, no se puede ocultar algo como eso, además si esto no los convence entonces nada lo hará.- Sentencio la rubia, llego a la puerta y antes de ingresar al lugar tomo un momento, suspiro y entro.

Ya estaban los lideres de los clanes de Konoha, algunos mas celebres que otros, pero todos sin excepción.

Tsunade saludo a todos, y se sorprendió de ver a Hiashi Hyuga siendo que se suponía el actual líder del clan era Neji, el aludido pareció anticipar la pregunta y hablo.

-Muchos miembros de la familia principal no han aceptado que un miembro de la familia secundaria sea líder, por eso yo seguiré asistiendo a las reuniones importantes hasta que todo sea asimilado.- Tsunade asintió y no pregunto mas, se dispuso a hablar ante todos los lideres, entre los cuales estaban el del clan Nara, el Aburame, el Yamanaka, Inuzuka y otros tantos.

Mientras la Hokage daba el balance de todo lo ocurrido Shikamaru era el motivo de burlas de parte de la Kunoichi de la arena.

-Jajaja, primera vez que te ponen en tu lugar como mereces.- Decía entre risas Temari.- Esa Hokage me cae muy bien.

-Mpf, no me parece gracioso, esto no me gusta nada.- Contesto Shikamaru, pero en realidad le molestaba la situación en que se había encontrado.

Un grupo de ANBU formado por cuatro sujetos con las togas y mascaras llegaron al lugar donde estaba Shikamaru.

-No ha sido posible localizar a Haruno Sakura ni a su hija.- Informo el líder del grupo.

-Diablos, bien, den una ronda extra a la aldea, si la encuentran infórmenme de inmediato, de lo contrario vuelvan a sus labores.- Ordeno Shikamaru y los sujetos abandonaron el lugar con un "hai".- Esto se pone mas feo aun, deberias irte a descansar, yo hare algo mas.

-Ni lo sueñes, ya me has hecho pasar tanto para que me mandes a casa como una mujer sumisa.- Regaño la chica y mientras se montaba un discurso monumental hacerca del machismo Shikamaru hundio su cara entre sus manos.

Pero en esos momentos llegaron dos shinobis al lugar.

-Los ANBU nos pidieron que nos reunieramos contigo¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Kiba quien era acompañado por Shino.

-Que bueno que llegan, tenemos una mision que cumplir.- Dijo Shikamaru agradecido de poder salir de la cantaleta de su no-novia

-Tenemos ocupaciones que fueron asignadas por la Hokage, a menos que tengas una orden suya no podemos ayudarte en tu misión.- Dijo Shino con su tradicional tono neutro.

-Lo se, pero tengo autorización de la Hokage para esta misión, incluso ya ordene que los ANBU que les informarón acerca de presentarse aquí, que tomaran sus labores, así que estan libres.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Bien, entonces dinos de que se trata, espero que sea algo que valga la pena.- Comento Kiba con un gesto de fastidio.

-Se trata de localizar a Haruno Sakura y a su hija.- Comento Shikamaru

-Eso lo puede hacer tus subordinados ANBU, no nos necesitas.- Dijo Shino con un tono que denotaba molestia… tal vez, no era fácil decirlo.

-Los ANBU no han podido, no sabemos donde puede estar.- Shikamaru se encaro a ambos Jounins.- Y les dare los detalles mas tarde, pero es necesario encontrarla, si no es posible quiere decir que tal vez halla una situación seria, me gustaria que la trataran de encontrar en la aldea, con el olfato de Akamaru y los kikai sera tarea facil determinar si se encuentra en Konoha o no, y cuando lo sepan haganmelo saber, entonces tomaremos una determinación.

Los dos shinobis no protestaron y salieron a cumplir el encargo mientras Shikamaru pensaba cual seria su siguiente movimiento mientras soportaba el reanudado discurso de Temari.

Mientras en el hospital Hinata habia sido dada de alta, pero se entero de lo que habia pasado con Naruto y en ese momento se encontraba haciendole compañía en el cuarto donde se recuperaba, pero ciertamente Naruto estaba en un letargo muy lejano a lo que ocurria en Konoha.

Soñaba que se encontraba en medio de una batalla, donde lo acompañaban sus compañeros, sus amigos y conocidos. Konoha arrasaba, pero en un momento él se partia en pedazos y emergia el gran zorro rojo, acabando con todos, amigos y enemigos, para después seguir con Konoha, arrasar casas y gente por igual.

Esto era un tormento para el rubio, pero fue rapidamente aliviado cuando abrio los ojos, repentinamente, pero fue solo para su alivio, ya que lo primero que vio fue a Hinata.

-Hinata… ¿Dónde…?-La chica le puso la mano en la boca.

-No hables, aun estas muy debil, descansa.- le pido con un tono de suplica, al que Naruto no pudo resistirse, así que sonrio débilmente en asentimiento y cerro los ojos, pero no durmió de inmediato, no queria volver a repetir tan horrible sueño, pero al final lo vencio su estado de convalecencia.

Por otro lado las cosas no eran muy agradables para Sakura, seguia sin idear algo razonable que hacer, más que aguantar el tiempo necesario.

Estaba en esos y otros pensamientos cuando Junko por fin abrio los ojos.

-Mamá.- Fue lo primero que dijo la pequeña.

-Aquí esto pequeña.- contesto con ternura la kunoichi.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien mamá¿y tu?- dijo la pequeña provocando una sonrisa que Sakura forzo.

-Regular, no te preocupes.- en eso estaban cuando Sasuke regreso a la cueva con un ciervo a espaldas.

-Que bien, ya desperto la pequeña Junko.- Dijo el sujeto, con un tono tan natural que Sakura sintio rabia de lo hipócrita que era en si mismo ese gesto.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien.- dijo la pequeña y se levanto rapidamente acercandose a Sasuke ante la mirada de espanto de Sakura que no pudo detenerla por lo inesperado del movimiento.

Sasuke la recibio en brazos y cargo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto en tono afable y con una sonrisa.

-Si, mucha.- Contesto la pequeña.

-Si, creo que tu mamá tambien.- las miradas de ambos se dirigieron a Sakura que volvio a forzar una sonrisa, no hablo, pero debido al nudo que tenia en la garganta solo pudo asentir.-Bien, pues en ese caso hare un fogata, por que no creo que la carne les guste cruda.

El comentario hizo reir levemente a Junko, y Sasuke realizo unos sellos generando una pequeña bola de fuego sobre un pedazo de madera.

-Unos momentos y podremos comer.- dijo Sasuke que no dejaba de observar a Sakura y cualquier intento.

-Mamá¿es cierto que Sasuke, papá y tú eran compañeros de equipo?- Pregunto la pequeña tomando por sorpresa a Sakura¿Qué le dijo? Se pregunto.

Ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña Sasuke sonrio pero no pudo ser notado por que estaba dandoles la espalda.

Sakura guardo silencio, mientras buscaba de romper el nudo que aun tenia en la garganta.

-Si, eramos compañeros.- Contesto lentamente Sakura

-Entonces es cierto que papá vendra a buscarnos.- Celebro la pequeña.

Sakura hizo otra pausa, y contesto con una sonrisa algo más que burlesca.

-Claro cariño, él vendra, estoy seguro de que estara ansioso por encontrarse con nosotros y sobre todo con Sasuke.- Entonces recordo que la pequeña tal vez no sabia verdaderamente por que estaban ahí, asi que prefirio no correr mas riesgos de equivocarse y hacer peligrar a Junko.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí Sasuke?

-Las tuve que sacar de konoha.- contesto Sasuke con un tono de sufrimiento.- El Shukaku aparecio y no me quedo mas remedio, pero creo que a estas alturas Naruto ya lo ha de haber detenido.

Sakura agrando los ojos pero trato de calmar esa expresión para no inquietar a Junko.

-Ya… ya veo, pero confio que Naruto vendra.- volvio a decir Sakura

-Y yo espero que venga, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.- contesto Sasuke.

Mientras Tsunade terminaba de explicar los acontecimientos y sus consecuencias inmediatas a los líderes de los clanes y jefes de la aldea.

-Bien, como nos dices las cosas parecen haber estado en situaciones muy comprometedoras para la aldea.- Decia uno de los ancianos.

-Sin embargo todo ha sido puesto bajo control.- Dijo Tsunade.

-Bien, es un alivio para Konoha el saber que el enemigo más peligroso ha sido eliminado, y con ello tambien las posibles ganas de continuar las batallas de las demas aldeas.- Dijo otra persona

-De hecho desde la mañana hemos recibido varios avisos de la rendición de distintas aldeas, que aseguran haber caido en las trampas de Orochimaru, y se ponen a disposicion de Konoha.- Dijo satisfactoriamente la Hokage.

-Mejor aun, sin embargo creo que a pesar de que no estamos en un momento muy desahogado para konoha deberiamos de condecorar a los shinobis que por fin dieron fin a Orochimaru.- Dijo otro hombre.

-Eso es algo más que queria puntualizar, Naruto Uzumaki fue quien persiguió a Orochimaru y le dio fin, y trajo la prueba.- Tsunade mostro la espada.- ademas fue clave para ganar la batalla en que Konoha trato de ser invadida, y por ultimo fue el que logro sacarnos del apuro del shukaku, sin contar con que a hecho mas cosas en el pasado, por tanto agrego otra noticia mas, dentro de poco quisiera retirarme como Hokage y propongo a Uzumaki Naruto para el puesto.

La sala se sumio en silencio y luego exploto en murmuraciones, unas de asombro y otras mas reservadas, pero todas sorprendidas.

-Por sus acciones e historial, podemos aceptar Uzumaki Naruto es un shinobi del mas alto nivel, tomando en cuenta que pudiera ser el mejor de Konoha, pero no parece indicado tomar una decisión precipitada.- El lider del clan Aburame fue el primero en hablar.

-Es verdad, no podemos negar sus grandes talentos, y que siempre ha sido fiel a Konoha a pesar de todo, pero no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera.- Dijo Hiashi

-Sobre todo, por que mucha gente de Konoha le tiene resentimiento, sabemos que es infundado, pero aun asi eso dificultara las cosas.- Agrego la lider del clan Inuzuka aunque parecia que no todos estaba deacuerdo con ella.

-Pero la aldea necesita el liderazgo de un shinobi fuerte.- Reclamo Tsunade

-En efecto, pero tambien un lider inteligente y que sea respetado

-El protegera a toda la aldea a costa de su propia vida, nunca arriesgaria a gente inocente.- Tsunade no entendia tanta resistencia.

-Pero eso no significa que sea la mejor opción, creo que podemos tomarlo en cuenta, pero por el momento esto es suficiente, cuando llegue el momento lo discutiremos.- Dijo uno de los más ancianos del lugar, todos asintieron y salieron del lugar.

Tsuande salio muy enojada.

-Malditos vejestorios, todos ellos no hacen mas que retrasar las cosas.- Iba quejandose con Shizune a su lado

-Tsunade-sama, le adverti que no era buen momento, creo que cambiaran de opinión despues, pero lo que ahora deberiamos hacer es revisar el progreso en la recuperacion de Naruto y el Kazekage.- Dijo Shizune como una manera de calmar a la iracunda rubia.

-Esta bien, vamos, ademas quisiera saber si realmente las sospechas de Shikamaru tienen fundamentos o no, y eso solo lo podre saber entrevistandome con el Kazekage.- Las dos mujeres tomaron rumbo al hospital.

Mientras que Shikamaru esperaba los informes de Kiba y Shino, mientras terminaba de escuchar el discurso de Temari, y con el comienzo de una jaqueka que se antojaba fenomenal.

De pronto llegaron los shinobis esperados.

-No ha sido posible encontrar a Haruno Sakura, ni a su hija, y es poco probable que sigua en Konoha.- Dijo Shino.

-Akamaru no pudo olfatearla en la aldea, sin embargo pudo encontrar su aroma, al aprecer salio de su casa a fueras de Konoha, pero el rastro es débil, probablemente ya hace por lo menos doce horas de esto.- Dijo Kiba, el y Shino parecian haber tomado mas enserio las cosas.

Shikamaru se quedo pensativo un momento.

-¿Shikamaru?- llamo la rubia algo intrigada por el silencio del chico.

-Habra que encontrarla, no podemos perder el tiempo.- Se acerco a Kiba.- ¿Akamaru puede guiarnos a ella?

-Pos supuesto, eso no sera problema.- Dijo Kiba sonriendo con seguridad.

-Bien, no podemos perder mas tiempo, asi que las cosas seran sencillas pero precisas, saldremos en su busqueda, pero necesitaremos apoyo, y al mismo tiempo no podemos perder mas tiempo, asi que Kiba y yo nos adelantaremos, y Shino ira con Temari a buscar apoyo con la Hokage, expliquenle la situación, Shino de cómo no se puede localizar a Sakura y Temari lo demas, lo que habia sospechado.

-No te dejare solo.- Reclamo la chica.

-Callate, necesito que lo hagas, no hay tiempo de perder.- grito el chico dejando impresionada a Temari por que pocas veces tomaba tal autoridad.- A hacer lo que les dije, una vez que tengan el apoyo necesario Shino los guiara siguiendo el ratro de Akamaru, supongo que los kikai pueden hacerlo.

-Si.- respondio Shino.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.- Shikamaru y Kiba se alejaron saltando los tejados.

-Ya me las pagara.- Dijo Temari bastante enfadada.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo SHino y fue seguido por Temari rumbo a la torre de la Hokage.

Mientras tanto la Hokage se encontraba en el hospital.

Llegaron al cuarto de Naruto y entraron en silencio.

-Venimos a ver como seguia.- Dijo Shizune dirigiendose a Hinata.

-Gracias, hace unas horas desperto, pero enseguida volvio a dormir.- Contesto Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Entonces como pense no es necesario tanta atención, su cuerpo se recupera muy rapido, como siempre.- Dijo Tsunade y se disponia a salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Espera vieja, necesitamos hablar.- Todas voltearon a ver a Naruto que mantenia los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto tuvo su atención los ábrio.

-Estas mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no puedo atenderte ahora, primero necesito ver como esta Gaara.

-Entiendo, pero enserio necesito hablar muy seriamente.- Naruto queria informarle a Tsunade sobre el Kyubi, tal vez ella podria darle una solución, o definitivamente informarle que era un peligro latente para Konoha, cualquier cosa era mejor que la incertidumbre.

La Hokage asintio con la cabeza y salio seguida por Shizune.

Naruto le sonrio a Hinata para tranquilizarla, pero ella no podria estarlo despues de ver la actitud con que Naruto habia solicitado hablar con la Hokage.

Tsunade llego hasta el cuarto donde descansaba Gaara, en la entrada Kankuro hacia guardia.

-Hokage-sama.- Saludo el shinobi haciendo una reverencia.- Gaara aun no ha despertado, pero creo que no tardara mucho.

-Eso espero, necesito hablar con él, es algo muy importante.- Dijo la Hokage.- de todos modos entraremos, necesito estar enterada se su situación.

Kankuro asintio y abrio la puerta dando paso a la Tsunade y Shizune, adentro ya las esperaba una sorpresa.

_Bueno, no me queda mas que decir que volvi con otro capitulo de este fic, me ha costado trabajo seguirlo sobre todo por que he dado mi tiempo a otros fics realmente, aunque a tenido muchoq ue ver el hecho de que la universidad me absorbio mucho tiempo, sien embargo ahora en estas vacaciones y aproximandonos a año nuevo decidi seguir y por eso saco otro capitulo, pensaba en poner un interludio, pero mejor el capitulo, ya despues vere, espero poder continuar pronto. _

_Saludos cordiales, _

_Goshujin Sama_


End file.
